Blizzard Storm
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: After an unknown outcome of an assassin attempt, a professional sniper is sent through unknown means, to the world where demons and angels are real, along with many fantasies not known. Follow this mans attempts, to understand the world he was thrust into...
1. Heartland March

**Chapter 1: Heartland March**

A pair of cold, calculating, and piercing blue eyes gazed out over the frozen landscape, ignoring the bite of cold air throughout his thick uniform. He was crouching and remaining motionless as snow billowed past his face mask, chilling his already cold gaze. He was concealed from all angles, not because he was hiding behind a bush or tree, but from his snow patterned camouflage apparel. The only thing not covered in this white fabric was a very small portion on his face; a small slit in the face mask that revealed his shining eyes. He noted and categorized everything within sight, and anything that changed, making very small subtle motions to widen his view around him. So far he hadn't spotted a single living being or wildlife, but he didn't calm the alarm racing through his mind, rather than embraced it. He was in unfamiliar terrain, though it had the charistics of where he had previously been; it was nowhere like he had been before. Sound was blocked out except for the sound of rushing wind that whipped past his face, and he was buffeted from behind as the gale's shifted direction, as if trying to make a pitiful attempt to knock the man down or force him to move. His eyes darted to the side, and kept glaring in that direction, but soon they shifted back forward, and he tilted his head forward and let out an inaudible sigh, issuing a small and discreet puff of fog from the mouth portion of his mask.

Without a sound, and with almost a ghost like fluidity, he was standing up, and looked around very slowly as he lowered his sniper to allow more mobility and visual of his surroundings. At his hip and under a fold of more white fabric, lay his standard issue M9 semi-auto pistol with a silencer further down his body, and resting underneath another pocket of cloth, and directly above his snow white boots, rested a seven inch combat knife. He was a trained killer, lethal, stealthy, and most of all, professional when it came to any situation; even when his life rested on a thin line of luck and deception. He always placed his mission above everything else short of survival in extreme conditions such as the one he was in, even self-comfort and basic necessities were put second to the missions he was assigned. His current mission was running smoothly without even a hitch, and he had been making his way deeper in the maw of the beast with every passing second. Whilst it was rare for him to be assigned a task such as assassination, it was of vital importance than he is placed on this mission from his success rate and high tendency to complete tasks deemed impossible and/or suicidal. His heart was beating strongly, and firmly, and only a pair of super strong ears or sensory equipment would be able to detect his pulse through all his clothing.

Even with his current clothing, which was rated to stay comfortable and well insulated, it was only able to do so at temperatures all the way down to negative twenty degree's Fahrenheit. Unfortunately for his comfort and well-being, the current temperature was dancing between negative forty degree's, with another twenty from wind chill. He may put his mission first, but he knew the risks of not completing his mission soon; he wasn't sure how much his body could handle from sub-solid freezing temperatures at night again. With his situation growing grimmer by the hour, the enemy government had begun to send out helicopters to scan the perimeter the closer he got to his target, and he wasn't too keep on attempting to shoot a pilot on the third plane of focus.

Without even a whisper or a puff of breath, the sole assassin was on the move, running across the open field in front of him, always keeping light on his feet while slowly breathing in and out. His heart only rose a few BPM, but that was only due to his extreme conditioning that had shaped him into the soldier he is now. The only thing that showed his movement was the faint shadow that played behind him on the crisp sparkling snow. With every step he took, an indention was created, but was almost immediately being covered once more with the snow from the incoming blizzard. The winds had picked up once more, placing even more emphasis on getting to the edge of the forest, and finishing his mission with a single bullet. While he wore almost nothing with pockets, to avoid pockets of heat forming and showing up on heat display units the enemy most likely had; he still carried fifteen rounds for his sniper, and another fifty for his pistol. His pistol was loaded with ten bullets in its magazine, with his five reserve magazines placed along his legs, and his sniper rounds were placed in pouches concealed on his chest. Each sniper magazine held five rounds, so he had a total of seventeen left, having used three to kill a patrol not that long ago.

Voices sounded ahead, and the assassin stopped in his tracks and got down low while raising his sniper to assess an approaching threat. While he was limited to his own weapons, he was confiscating whatever was deemed useful from the bodies of the dead enemy, and so far, had come up with valuable Intel. Names, dates, personnel count, along with a whole wealth of troop patrols had been gathered from the officer of the last patrol he had killed. Just as the patrol rounded a bend further down the path, the assassin tensed as he saw the dog that was accompanied by four men. He slowly covered his scope to avoid any unwanted attention, but if the dog detected him, he was going to have to act quickly, lest his mission become compromised… or became a failure entirely.

The patrol was now just passing him, and if he were to stand up, he would've been several paces away from being able to pet the dog that was now looking around and sniffing the ground. The soldiers all kept walking, and the one even tried to pull the dog along. It worked, up until the wind shifted directions, and the dog bristled as it growled fiercely in the assassins' direction. Without any hesitation, the assassin uncovered his sniper, aimed towards the dog, and pulled the trigger. A loud whisper of air shot out, and the dog's head became a bloody mess of blood and gore, but before it hit the ground, two of the soldiers had been downed as well. The soldiers began to retaliate, but even their own special training wasn't well enough to prepare them with enough time. The assassin slid his pistol out of his hidden pocket and took aim as quickly as he could at the other soldier while walking forward. He blasted seven bullets into his chest with pinpoint accuracy and shattering his ballistics armor, along with puncturing his left lung and shattering a disk in his spine. He turned and shot the remaining clip into the other soldier, but it was too late, he had already activated and shouted into his radio in the foreign language. The assassin ran forward and tackled the remaining soldier, and ripped his knife from near his boot and slashed it across his current target's throat. The blood that splattered the ground was of no concern, but the dropped AK-74 was, along with all the clips from his fallen comrades.

Yelling was heard from the radio that had been thrown during the tackle with the now deceased soldier, and the assassin ran back and slung his sniper across his back and stowed his pistol in its proper place. If it wasn't for the urgency of his situation and the sound of incoming aircraft, then he would've cleaned his knife before he slid it into its sheath, but that wasn't to be. Giving the bodies a quick look revealed none of them were high ranking, meaning no valuable Intel would be gained from any of their possessions. He stopped and grabbed a grenade from one of the bodies, and as he took off in the direction of his primary priority target, the ground around him began to explode as artillery began to rain from the sky in a deadly barrage.

Sprinting as snow exploded all around him, the wind had since died down, along with the snow storm that had been billowing for the beginning of the day. Time was running out, the window for success was dangerously closing, and the retaliation that was sure to follow was just as well growing in size the deeper he got close to the mighty beasts heart. He was now breathing at the amount a fit civilian jogger would be, and his heart rate was now reaching seventy BPM instead of the usual thirty.

In another part of Siberia, the Russian rebel that had plagued surrounding nations was pacing nervously as his army mobilized. He was so close to toppling the Russian government he could almost taste it, but without his leadership, his rebel army and rogue mercenaries would be crushed before they could begin their regime. He walked over to a desk and reached a sweaty and slightly shaking hand under it, and as he fumbled about for two objects, someone knocked heavily on the door and opened it too fast for their own good. The startled rebel leader ripped the old trench gun from its place and aimed it at his subordinate and cocked the gun all in a single motion, but as soon as he noticed the uniform and shocked face, he instantly became enraged instead of frightened. He stood up straight with an intimidating growl and said menacingly in a deep voice, "You knock, and then _wait_ for a reply. What news do you have to report?"

"Uh, uh… um… S-Sir, y-your helicopter h-has arrived and is awaiting your arrival." The young lad was thoroughly scared out of his mind as he did anything to look only at his leaders eyes, and not at the scars that ran over his features like some demented clown artist had drawn on it. The leader reached under the desk and carefully removed a picture of his family from a strip of tape, and then stormed towards the doorway, pushing past the lad with the amount of force a grown ape would use on a chimp. Though scared and annoyed at his leaders rash and rude treatment of him, he let out a relieved sigh from his lips before he walked away from the room as well.

Back outside the base, and exiting the forests edge came the lone prowling assassin, having lost his current tail, but was treading along the line of acquiring another one. With his mission success being placed on the line, he was rushing as quietly as he could to the area he had seen a helicopter land. All the others had been flying out in search of him and the phantom army they probably suspected, yet this single _troop transport_ helicopter had flown in the opposite directions as the others. The troopers reasoning was simple, the helicopter was returning to fill up with more troops, _or_ it was coming back to pick up the rebel General that had plagued the Russian Federation and surrounding countries. The assassin came to a road, and glancing in both directions, he bolted across it, drawing closer to his next and hopefully last destination before he retreated to the extraction zone.

The snow had begun to pick up and billow about from the sudden gust of air, and snow began to fall from the sky in small torrents once again. The sniper assassin rolled behind a few stray boxes as a transport truck rumbled by loaded down with troops eager for a fight. That was his first mistake, wearing bright white camouflage armor beside tan crates made him stand out, and just as he was about to move out, a barrage of bullets hammered into the crate above his head. Flinching and quick reaction saved him, but then came his second mistake; he unpinned and flung the captured grenade into the back of the truck.

Right as the soldier's located said grenade, the explosion killed them all instantly, along with consuming the trucks fuel, only adding to the growing smoke cloud and heat wave. Almost all the snow in the general area was melted from the blast of heat, but it was only as the assassin stood up that he felt the stabbing pain in his legs and back; the concussive force had slammed him into the crates. After he was fully up, he got a look at a helicopter flying away, with his target in the back watching the lone assassin. Just as before, his mission took priority, and he aimed his stolen weapon up at the helicopter and released all the ammo in a single firing, but his training enabled him to actually hit his target; even with the great distance. It wasn't a lethal shot, but without medical treatment, he would surely succumb to the wound.

While the helicopter receded into the distance with its severely injured passenger, the assassin began to run off towards the forest, but then came his third and final mistake as a soldier to the United States. He emerged into an area with almost no coverage, and before he could turn back, several soldiers came out from behind him, and he slowly backed away. A highly accented voice sounded through a speaker somewhere, and it said, "HALT! You have caused us mor' than enough trouble American… make anoth'r move and yer brains will join de snow!"

The air began to hum, and the air seemed to literally resonate with power and energy as the assassin spun in a circle, doing his best to find an escape, but only found himself entirely surrounded. He hung his head in defeat, for he was encircled by soldiers, and now three helicopters that had joined the gathering. He knew what was going to happen next as the chain guns began to heat up and fill the air with their whirring, along with the now cheering soldiers. The chain guns flashed, and the ground began to light up around his feet, and as the snow kicked up, a bright flash filled the air around him…

**A.N.: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story. I was only experimenting with this writing style for this chapter only, after this one, I will return to Point Of View(P.O.V.) for my next chapter. As for now, I'm sure you will all accept this chapter for how it was. Next chapter, slightly damned universe will be introduced…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any current or future content of Sdamned. All rights and ownership belongs to Chu, or Raizy, depending on what he wishes to be addressed as mostly.**


	2. Eastbound

**Chapter 2: Eastbound**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

The ground had collapsed beneath my boots, and I fell for a few seconds before sinking into a deep pit of snow. Snow and sleet and bullet casings rain down on me from the hole that was now above me, before a wall of snow covered it. It was now that I heard a deep rumbling, and for once, I let my emotions loose by a small fraction; and in that small amount of time, fear dominated everything else. The rumbling could only mean one thing, an avalanche was under progress, and the snow that was filling up my small space wasn't helping at all. I slung the captured assault rifle onto my shoulder and began to grab ledges on the walls and pull myself up. The rumbling had started to die down, but I didn't know how much air I had left, how much snow was between me and the surface, and how cold I could get before I froze to death.

By now, I was entirely engulfed in snow, but I put both hands out on both walls, and pushed and pulled myself up towards the surface. Every pull resulted in more snow finding its way into my gloves and along my fingers, but I continued on with a single goal in mind; survival. Placing another hand up, I felt the ground, but more snow above my hand. The snow around me felt like it was packed in, and my limbs began to feel like blocks of ice the more I moved. I began to crawl and dig my way at an angle, packing snow as I went.

_Almost there, I can feel the air… I just need hold on for a few minutes, and when I come out, I need to do a quick hostile check._

Those few minutes were the hardest thing to do in my life, as my body and mind both screamed to move, but I only did so after three minutes, and when I pushed up and out of the snow slowly, I saw the landscape was devastated from the avalanche. Trees were toppled, snow was covering almost every surface, and a lone helicopter blade jutted from the snow. _If the helicopters were taken out, then that means they will know something big happened here from their other bases. I need to move, now, and fast…_

Taking my sniper from its spot, I held it close to me as I ran as fast as I could without leaving too much of a noticeable path, and kept my head low as I made my way towards what remained of the tree line. It felt like a pair of eyes were looking towards me, and my sixth sense demanded I take a look around before I continued. With a hesitation I usually don't have, I slid to one knee and brought my sniper up to one eye and I looked through the scope while leaving the other eye open. The scenery seemed to pop up at me, but the feeling of being watch disappeared as well; leaving me to search for where the culprit could be. The rebels wore brown and green cameo in a snowy environment, so they usually stuck out like a sore thumb. As I continued to look around, I didn't see anyone, so I turned a searched the surrounding forest and bushes, but still saw nothing.

Turning around, I once more began to run, but something caught my eye, and I turned and looked over at it. I froze as I looked at a giant statue of some kind of deity, and I stopped and continued to stare at the stone figure. Nothing like that was supposed to be in this area, or anywhere in all of Siberia for that matter; and I knew intelligence would like to know of something like this. Deviating from my path, I turned and sprinted towards it.

When I was standing in front of it, I saw one of the strangest sights I have ever witnessed; the statue was of a bat, and it seemed to radiate a bluish halo from the diamonds along its eyes. Just like the statue, diamonds and jewels shouldn't radiate that kind of glow, if any at all, and I wasn't sure what I should do as I gazed up at it. I wanted to climb it and retrieve the strange gems, but I was most likely being hunted as I stood there looking at the figure of a giant bat. Turning around, I began to run again, sure to put as much distance between me and the enemy base as I could, before I attempted to find where my extraction point was at…

* * *

**-:Five Hours Later:-**

* * *

I was kneeling down with the assault rifle buried in the snow in front of my foot, with only the butt sticking out. My sniper was at my shoulder, and I was in the middle of a snow white field. I had heard a tremendous roaring, and the ground had shaken momentarily. Whatever had caused the noise was huge, but what it was, I could not say. A bear and lion both couldn't make anything that loud, and I speak from experience from the various missions I have been sent on.

All was silent, and I swore I heard shouting, along with what sounded calls for help. If they were speaking in unfettered English, then that meant they weren't the rebels, and I should go and help them. _Besides, if they really need help, I can assist them and receive some help of my own in exchange for my services. The sooner I return to base and alert them of my success, the sooner I can go on leave and enjoy a small vacation._ With that, I slung my rifle, grabbed the assault rifle from the snow, and then began to run towards the source of the disturbance.

…

By the time I got there, everything was a mess, and a big one at that from what I could tell. It had gotten darker, and it was just like a typical Siberian night; dark, cold, and desolate of all the wind that blew during the day. The light that remained was enough for me to make out the basic details, such as the gaping hole in the water, along with what looked like blood on the snow at various spots. Walking along the edge, I saw what must've been a struggle, which could only mean that the rebels had most likely been here.

Turning away, I looked over and saw a dark shape lying not too far from the hole, and I moved over to inspect what it was, and if it would provide anything of use. Stepping up to the side of it, I peered down and knelt so I could have a better visual, but all I could see was the darkness. When it moved, I grew curious, so I set my sniper on my shoulder, and took my glove off from my right hand. Bringing a hand down, I pressed it against the wet object, and felt shift ever so slightly from the pressure I exerted on it. When I grabbed it, it felt like a bag, but I heard something shake the bushes thirty feet to my rear, so I instantly shot up while taking the assault rifle from my back. The rustling didn't stop, but instead intensified to a degree that made me shift the barrel directly at the tree line instead of loosely towards the ground. "Отойди, или я стреляю!" ***Stand down or I will shoot!***

The shaking instantly died down, and when it did, I shouted out in English, since my Russian was worse than anything else I knew, "Step out of the tree line, now!"

Instead of seeing anything, a blue glow came from one of the bushes, and I felt something hammer into my chest. Whatever it was, my ballistic armor protected me, and I turned around and began to run, shooting in controlled bursts as I did. _**Crack crack crack, Crack crack!**_

Shooting while retreated wasn't a good idea, but I only cared about escaping and returning to being undetected, and possibly finding a place to camp out for the night as well. Whatever the rebels were shooting, they were accurate as I felt the rounds hitting dead center in my back below my neck. I ducked down and held the gun in front of me as I focused solely on running now, and doing my best to avoid the enemy fire.

Running into the forest, I heard rounds hitting the tree trunk beside me, and I soon disappeared into the foliage and had to stand up so I could jump around roots and dodge bushes. I moved forward with determination to succeed, and if the rebels chased after me and tried to hunt me, then I would just have to take them down as they came. _They must be better trained and equipped, because I didn't see muzzle flash or even hear the shots. It is like they were shooting at me with small arms fire, but nothing that uses small caliber is that accurate that far away; especially with a moving target._

…

I was now sitting along the edge of the forest, concealed behind a makeshift tent that was composed of the natural materials that surrounded me. I had placed pine branches with all the quills attached all around the base of the tree in a way that only one direction showed what was inside, and what was outside. I had dug out all the snow from the inside and piled it on the slopes of the cover I had erected into the ground, making it seem like natural snowfall had created my makeshift shelter. I had plenty of room, not to mention the insolation it provided from the dried pine needles that I had placed all over the ground. Dragging my gaze to the assault rifle at my feet, I picked it up and ejected the magazine, and I proceeded to empty the remaining bullets onto the pine needles, but I didn't need to do that long. Three bullets remained in the magazine, and I had six other full magazines remaining, meaning I had nearly two-hundred bullets in total. I had four bullets in the current magazine of my sniper, with two spare clips. I wasn't too keen on keeping the next item on my list due to its high noticeability from sound, but I had acquired three grenades before I had been forced to go loud.

Grabbing my sniper, I placed it along the wall by the entrance so that if any rebels happened to cross my shelter, then I would be able to dispatch them before they discovered me. My small shelter was situated near a worn road, but it appeared to not have been maintained for a long time. Pushing on the branch near the entrance, I let it close so that the remaining sunlight couldn't filter in anymore, and I leaned back and against the tree's trunk, and closed my eyes. My heart started to slow down, and with every beat of my heart, I began to fall into a sleep I had denied myself for the past half week…

_Walking down a small path where tree's lined each side of the road, I wanted to admire the scenery, but I was carrying a wounded soldier on my shoulders. I am only twenty, but even then, I am still in my prime after four years of joining the military. The battle I was currently involved in was along the coast of India in an attempt of peacekeeping, but those attempts had gone FUBAR almost as soon as the talks had begun. Rogue troops had been attacking the embassy I was stationed at, and that resulted in the injuries of hundreds of local troops, both Indians and Americans. The soldier that I was carrying had been my partner for the security detail we were performing on the edge of the complex, and he had been knocked unconscious from masonry falling and impacting his head._

_ Setting him down, I pulled out my M4 assault rifle, and I looked around the border of the wall we were near, and I readied my rifle as I knew I was about to be in for a hard fight…_

* * *

**A.N.: Alright, Here goes the second chapter, hope you all enjoyed it as much as the first chapter. So, no reviews… well that is alright, because that doesn't mean you guys aren't reading it, because I'm still getting views.**


	3. Unknown Hostile

**Chapter 3: Unknown Hostile**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

The AK-74 was under the snow as I remained motionless with my sniper held up to my shoulder as I gazed towards the forest. Something had moved when I was walking, but whatever it was it had disappeared almost instantly when I turned to look at it. My attention was focused on trying to find where it was, and who it was. My body suit kept me perfectly concealed, and the only thing that could've given me away was the black lens to my scope and its reflective properties. My finger was touching the trigger as I looked through the scope with one eye, and regularly with the other. This technique made it so that I could see everything within a regular field of vision, but also was a way of seeing what a scope could not.

Something moved in the tree tops, and I instantly shot towards it with the end of my scope, and all I saw was snow falling down from the branch as the wind blew. Lowering my rifle's scope, I saw a pile of snow on the ground with a pile of leaves near the back of it, and I sighed as I lowered the rifle. The possibility of it being just snow fall was too high for me to risk spending too much time here, and I turned and began to walk once more so that I could make better time to my extraction zone. I had the radio and foldable antenna inside my jacket. Luckily the base engineers had managed to construct it so that my movement wouldn't ever be hindered in any possible way, while also remaining durable enough to perform the functions it was required of.

Jumping down a small cliff that suddenly appeared, I landed with bent knees after the six foot fall, and I pressed onwards and into the steep incline I was now facing. The hill wasn't anything too difficult for me, rather than a bother, but I wanted to leave this frozen and cold landscape and go somewhere that had warm weather and cool breezes. _Maybe the Bahamas would be best since they have wonderful weather, but then again, it will cost a whole lot more than if I went to Miami… but I don't want to go somewhere just full of tourists and problems…_

_ Hmm… what is this…?_ I stopped walking as I looked at the village in front of me, and I shook my head as I looked at the wooden buildings down below. _I memorized the maps and Intel perfectly, there shouldn't be any sort of town here, especially so close to the rebel base. Maybe it is abandoned… if it isn't; I can try to dig up some more Intel that HQ had missed somehow._ Slinging my sniper onto my back, I took the AK-74 from my jacket, and quickly closed it as the cold air began to nip at my chest. I shuddered as I finally sealed my jacket back up, and I began to jog down the hill and towards the town, remaining cautious the entire way. _If there are any rebels, I will need to take them out no matter what, the mission will be jeopardized if any patrols can't communicate with their base. _

Marching through the snow was no easy task, yet it wasn't as arduous as trying to lug about injured personnel. The snow seemed to be packed down to a certain degree, like a path that was used quite often; yet there was still a good amount of fresh snow I was left to contend with. Without snow shoes, it was harder than it could've been, but it was a difficulty I was willing to deal with when the threat of rebels was a shadow at my heels.

When I reached the edge of the town, I saw how one of the buildings was collapsed inwards near the back, but the one on the other side was tilting dangerously away from it. Gripping the weapon in my hands tighter, I began to take breaths to slow my heart even more, and I pushed forward and into the small village. The first thing to grab my attention was the silence that gripped the buildings and forest all around me, but nowhere as bad as the lack of smell I was dealing with from what should've been a desolate village in dangerous territory. Decay was something I was expecting to smell from the surrounding buildings, but still nothing, even as I saw the wood that had apparently disintegrated in some places, but nowhere as bad as what showed as weak structural integrity. Most the buildings were broken or sagging in some shape or form, with almost all the glass shattered or broken from windows and a few of the doors.

As I walked by a broken window that had a shard hanging down from the window sill, I could see the reflection through all the dirt and grime; a figure clad in all white sticking out from the background of rotten wood and a brown and black assault rifle. Before I looked away, I saw something shoot across the glass, but I also heard it from behind me as it ruffled through the snow and against the walls. Spinning around and attempting to track the movement, I only managed to see the snow settling down, as if to hide the footprints. I jogged over, and as I bent down to try and get a better look, I did indeed see the tracks had literally vanished. With this fact, I looked over, and it was evident that whatever it was managed to cover its tracks while moving extremely fast. _What is capable of even performing such a feat? Wolves can't even run as to erase their prints before they are out of sight…_

_** "Grrrr…"**_ A deep and threatening noise echoed all around me, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I dove to the side just as the wood from the house in front of me exploded outwards, but the rotted wood had no ill effect other than a visual hindrance. I looked over as I brought the AK-74 to bear, but by the time I managed to do that, whatever it was had once again vanished without a trace. I stood up and began to walk towards the opposite end of the village as I scanned all around me, highly aware of the feeling of being watched as I continued on down my path. Working my closer to the edge of the village, I heard something behind me, so I quickly turned around and let loose a burst of fire at the disappearing shape. Whatever it was, it was too fast to make out any noticeable features, but the loud gunshots did manage to echo all around the general area.

Just as I made it to the edge of the village, the black shape moved through the street and between the abandoned homes like a deadly phantom, and I began to backpedal as it came closer with every slip in-between the homes. After I was in the middle of this clearing I was now in, the thing stopped on the edge of the village, and I felt my jaw slacken. Whatever it was, it wasn't tall, but it wasn't short either, rather than lithe. It was standing up while it moved towards me on its two hind legs, and I could've sworn I heard a voice saying hungrily, as if in a craving sensation, _"Median…"_ it was no louder than a whisper, and its tone was so similar to that of how a female would speak to her lover. The biggest difference in this however, was the fact that I could literally _feel_ the malicious intent in the whisper. It couldn't have been the figure in front of me, because whatever it was, it had to of been a beast with the outline of the claws I could see from here.

Raising my rifle, I aimed at the beast, and I placed my finger on the trigger as it raised its arms. A blue light began to fill in the space between its claws, and I pulled the trigger as I shot towards the figure. Just as the bullets left the muzzle, I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I was tossed a dozen feet into the air and backwards. I managed to see the beast clutch its shoulder, and I nearly mistook it for a human, if I hadn't saw the short but elongated muzzle. _**Thud… ssshhhhhh…**_

My landing was anything but comforting as the bolt to my sniper dug into my back, and I also felt a brief warmness in my shoulder as I fought away the dancing stars around my vision. Rolling over and standing up, I was facing the forests edge, which was now directly in front of me, and I spun around as I looked back at the beast, and I raised the barrel of the AK-74 and let loose a few more bursts, which forced the figure back into the abandoned village. As I slowly made my way into the tree line, I felt my heart rate spike briefly as I saw a pair of glowing blue orbs in the shadows of the buildings, but deep down; I knew those weren't lighting sources or weapons…

* * *

It was dark now, and I had come across another village, but this time, lights and torches were clearly visible this time. A new clip had replaced my empty one, which I had ditched back in the forest. I looked over and store at the blood splotch on my shoulder, and I swore under my breath once more; the injury had been caused by an icicle somehow getting lodged into my shoulder. I didn't have anything to deal with the injury, so it was imperative that I got to a village somewhere, even if it was a rebel camp that I needed to clear out. I looked back forward, and I made my way forward and into the village, and I walked towards the nearest building, which was a two story with a sign above the door. I couldn't Say exactly what creature made up the emblem, but I pushed open the door and stepped inside, readily prepared for any kind of resistance.

I looked around as I held the rifle up, yet I didn't see anything or anybody as the bell rang from the top of the door. I swept the barrel around and checked the corners, and I still saw nobody around, until a man came around the corner whipping his hands on a rag in his hands. He had an extremely shaggy beard, but his eyes met my own through the slits in my hood, and he stopped suddenly. Keeping the rifle trained to the right of his chest as I asked, "Do you speak English?" The man nodded his head slowly, and I asked once more, "Do you have medical supplies to spare?" The man once more replied with only a motion, but he shook his head as I frowned beneath my mask.

Turning around, I heard the man clear his throat and ask, "W-Who are you?"

Barely turning my head, I answered simply, "I am The Whisper in The Dark…" Then I walked out so that I wouldn't need to deal with any more questions. I turned and walked back towards the edge of the village, but when I saw the glowing blue orbs in the forest, I quickly turned and began to run in the opposite direction. I was practically gliding over the snow covered streets as I left not a sound in my haste to reach the other side of the town. Dodging someone that just happened to come out of nowhere, I raced past them, and towards the other end of the forest.

_ I need to keep going for two more hours, then turn north and run for thirty miles before I reach my safe zone…_

Shaking slightly, I continued to run as I tried to outpace the animal that was following me, hoping that I could link up with friendly forces before it reached me.

**.**

**A.N.: Hey everyone, did this chapter do as good as the last one? I hope so! Don't forget to go back and reread this chapter, just because you want to. Lol…**

**3-D Jak: lol, I am not looking anything up, but good job on snagging first review… and yes… the beauty of magic…**

**Maturedeath: interesting name by the way, and yes… yes you are. I didn't think about him when coming up with Eric, but that is an interesting person to place in his shoes if you want.**


	4. Rise Of Death

**Chapter 4: Rise Of Death**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Nighttime had arrived, and I was storming through the fresh and deep snow as best as I could. The temperature must've hit near negative twenty, which while still cold was much warmer than it had been before the avalanche, and during daytime at that. With the snow piled around three and a half feet high, I was struggling to push through it as it was already up to my waist without me adding another foot as it pushed up to my chest. I was breathing heavily, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I was required to stop for a rest, even if it would be a brief one at that. I had taken the silencer off my sniper as it was beginning to get to the point where the very slight misbalance was becoming aggravating, and I wasn't too worried about attracting any attention in this area. I looked up as the moonlight barely showed through the cloud cover, making it that much harder to see in the dark.

Breathing heavily as I stopped my running, I looked behind me and saw the highly noticeable path behind me, and I had a good idea what to do next. _If the path I take is this noticeable, then I shouldn't even bother running… but since this snow is so thick, I might just be able to dig a tunnel through it and keep on going like that. The snow might collapse onto me, but it won't be that hard to get back up to the surface…_

After I regained my breath and steadied my racing heart down to a more acceptable rate, around forty to fifty BPM (Beats per minute), I dropped down into my trench, and began to push forward, doing my best to keep the sniper to the side of me. My back was holding the AK-74, and I didn't want to put the butt of the rifle towards the direction I was heading, therefore risking shooting myself. The snow didn't bother me too much, since I turned my face downwards to avoid any snow getting into my face mask VIA my eye slits. I could feel the snow around me change in pressure every ten feet, and that helped determine how deep the snow was from my underground passage. I couldn't help but grin as this reminded me of a time closer to my early days as a Special Forces operative, and during a recon and intelligence gathering mission with one of my mentors…

**-:Flashback:-**

Crawling on my stomach through the tall dry grass of the plain that was part of the territory known as _**–Classified-**_ was worth the intelligence boost me and captain Thender were attempting to retrieve. This particular Intel was worth more than both our salaries combined, but we had to retrieve it first before we knew what it was. I carried a few Satchels on me that blended well with my beige Cameo's and surrounding dry grass. The Captain and I both carried the standard M16 assault rifle that used rounds specially made to penetrate the concrete and wooden structures local to this area.

"Stop 'ere lad, we wait fer th'r guards to switch posts b'fore we continue…" Captain Thender said, and I nodded in recognition as I whispered my acknowledgement through my throat mike. A small briefing on Captain Thender, he was around my height, a tanned complexion to his entire body, and he was of Australian descent, but as I had come to learn, was raised in Britain before he moved to the United States. While he had joined the military before I was even legally allowed, I still thought of him as a father figure as much as my teacher, hell, he was old enough to be my father. While he was still fit and extremely strong, the military hadn't treated his body well, and it showed through his fifty-four year old body. His eyes were hard, focused, and almost always seemed to pierce into your soul and see your darkest secrets, no matter how well you knew him. He was sharp and cunning, but he always refused promotions, claiming to like in-field work rather than directing troops from behind the safety of your artillery line. He must've loved his work, because instead of getting out after twenty years, he was just now pushing into his thirty-fourth year of service.

"Alright lad, let's move up and infiltrate that building on the edge, by the fence." I looked over as I prepared myself, and I awaited his order. "… _Go._" I was on my feet in an instant as I ran as fast and silent as I could while remaining barely behind my senior commanding officer. Despite his old and rugged age, he was still well above my own fitness level, and I could only try my hardest not to get left behind.

Sliding and being shoved into the concrete stairs, I quickly pressed my back into it as the Captain wiped our footprints out of the dusty sand, and I noticed the camera just now starting to turn back in the direction we had come from. Without saying a word, I moved towards it, and I slipped my combat knife out from its sheath, and raised the blade directly to the top of the wire. I cut through the wiring with ease as sparks raced down to my gloved fingers, and I lowered my hand as I quickly brought my other hand into a pocket and took out some electrical tape. Sliding the blade into its sheath, I raised my other hand and quickly wrapped the tape around both ends of the individual wirings, and then wrapping them together. When I was finished, it looked like a normal repair job, but I had made it to where the wires wouldn't connect properly, so the electrical charges wouldn't transfer anymore video feet to wherever the surveillance room was located. Unless someone took the tape off, none of the personnel would notice what the problem was with the camera. Jumping over the railing and landing quietly beside the Captain, I put my materials back where they came from before taking my M16 from my back.

After I was situated, the metal door swung open, and a soldier stepped out of the building with a disgruntled sigh. He left the door wide open, and as the captain gestured towards it, I nodded and quickly hopped the railing and moving inside without alerting the soldier who was now staring intently at the camera, trying to find the issue it was having. Inside was a wide room that was rather small, but I crept almost ghost like up to another soldier that was sitting down in front of a monitor with large bulky headphones on his head. The room had a dark sense to it since the only lighting was being provided from a single desk lamp, and the multitude of monitor screens in front of the other two soldiers. I heard a sliding sound, and I knew Captain had just brought the body inside, and the light from the outside cut out as he silently closed the door.

Swinging my rifle onto my back, I secured it as I looked over and nodded towards the Captain, and we both wrapped our forearms around the necks of our unsuspecting victims, and proceeded to starve their bodies of the oxygen they required to stay conscious. It was a process best not attempted by those weak of heart, since the thrashing of the victims sometimes provided very much fear and worry for those inexperienced in combat violence. Just as the jerking stopped, I held tighter for a few more seconds, before releasing my hold, and letting him fall to his side and out of his seat. I shook my head as I looked over at Thender, and saw he was already rummaging through a few stacks of documents. Moving over, I stopped as he said, "This isn't what we are 'ere fer, but still take it, we can use anything we get…"

When I had all the documents in my bag, I looked over and saw him looking out through a crack by the opposite door of where we came in, and as I walked over, he jerked his head to the far buildings as he said, "My best bet is they have the documents we want in that th'er building. Follow me, and stay low lad…"

**-:End Flashback:-**

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I felt oddly warm, yet I still felt cold, it was a sensation I hadn't expected to feel after being shot by the holy arrow. I hadn't expected to feel anything after I went Berserk, but that pain in my side was unbearable, but it was oddly tolerable to an extent I couldn't quite understand. _I shouldn't feel anything; I shouldn't even be able to think. After a demon dies, that is supposed to be it, I shouldn't even be allowed to after what I have done. This can't be Purgatory; Death always said how it was so much different than any other plane of the living or deceased. Why am I here…?_

_** You are here, because Syndel and Gaia believe you are special enough to give you the breath of life, but only I, Death, can give you reincarnation.**_ The voice of Death echoed all around me, but seemed to press in from one direction instead, but what he said hardly made any sense since I was still dead. _**You will only be reincarnated when another soul comes near your deceased body, for whoever is unlucky enough to become your savoir, will also be your soul-partner. You will be two differences to one coin, but also the same side of life's choices. If either one of you should die, the other will perish as well. You will feel what the other feels, know what the other knows, and as time progresses, you will come to be each other while separating all the more…**_

_ What does this all mean?_ I felt power resonating around me, but it wasn't a feeling I would've wanted to feel since it was that of Death; the power Death resonated with before I quit going into Hell.

_** In due time, will you truly understand what it is I have said... for now, rest, child of Syndel, blessed from Gaia herself…**_

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I shuddered as I set my sniper over my shoulder, and I shook my head as I rubbed my arms and hands together, trying my best to get rid of the sudden cold chill that permeated my body, as well as the itch in my thigh. I groaned suddenly as it felt like I was suddenly being ripped in half from my insides, and I dropped my sniper as I collapsed onto a pile dirt that was beneath me. Daybreak was right around the corner, and I didn't want to get caught in this open graveyard if my tail caught up to me. I felt myself shudder even more violently as I gagged, and fought to keep my stomachs contents where they belonged, and not over this grave that belonged to…

_"…Sakido?"_ I looked above that name a little bit, and I saw another name that was obviously scratched out, and all I could see through the scratches name was 'tail'.

Moving over slightly, I grabbed my sniper, and I used the headstone as a way to get up to my feet. Moving back towards the forest line, I felt determined to reach the safety hidden in a tree's branches, but I stopped as I saw a glowing blue light through the edge of the forest line. _No, they can't have been that close behind me, I made sure to take very short breaks. This sudden pain… I'm in no condition to fight if this becomes close quarters. _As I turned and began to ran, I stumbled, and I felt my ankle crack loudly as I noticed a small root hooked over the tip of my boot, and I grimaced as I cursed. _I don't have a choice now, do I?_

Pressing myself against a grave, I looked up and over it, and saw the blue glow getting closer. I took the sniper off the ground as I zoomed down the scope, and I sighted in where the blue glowing orbs were visible the best, and I started to take in small breaths so that I didn't miss. Letting my mind focus, I began to ignore every sound, every feeling, and every other thought that didn't pertain to taking out this single target that was out to get me. If it wasn't for my training, I would be dead by now, but that also meant I was a lot better at things like this than I should be, and as I aimed down my scope, I saw the outline of the figure, and I noticed the orbs must be some form of night vision goggles. Shifting my aim down, I began to slowly press the trigger, and just as I did, I felt an emotion course through me that I hadn't had before; enlightened elation…

…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

With strength that wasn't my own, I began to rise through the dirt grave, and I could feel again, though some of that feeling was dedicated to pain over my many injuries. I felt extremely weak myself, weaker than how I had been before I had went berserk. With the soil effortlessly began to fall off my body, I slowly opened my eyes, and I was surprised to see I was in a graveyard that was filled with so many colors. It was dimly lit out, and I felt the nip of cold air over my body and a few of my wounds. _**Your life threatening injuries have been sealed… don't forget about the warning…**_

**A.N.: Towards the end of this, I felt I began to go too fast, but that is just my thoughts. I went back and reread a few parts of Sdamned, and I realized something… an angel **_**killed**_** Sakido in the comic… I think it was the guardian to heaven, just how Cerberus is the guardian for hell… **

**3-D Jak: You should read the Sdamned comic, it is interesting. As for the 'animal' you will see soon enough…**

**MatureDeath: lol, go to Sdamned . com to read the comic. I guarantee you will like it if you have followed almost all my work so far. Never had an Ipod, so not sure how hard it is to type on one of those…**


	5. Soul Partners

**Chapter 5: Soul Partner's**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Aiming in on the blue glow, I saw another projectile fly towards me, and I let loose a shot from my sniper, feeling the snow around me puff up from the sound wave that left the muzzle of my sniper's barrel. The loud gunshot nearly left me death, but not enough to not hear a cry of pain escape my tails region, but I also felt something throw me to the side rather painfully. I looked over and saw a large shard of ice digging into my side, but it had somehow managed to bypass my armor underneath my camouflage suit, which wasn't going to hide me quite as well now that it was ripped. I watched in astonishment as it seemingly melted, and I felt the stabbing sensation in my side disappear while I looked back forward.

By now, the sun had risen over the treetops and distant horizon, and I saw a bluish figure standing near the edge of the forest, clutching its side where a nice long line was visibly stained with scarlet blood. What was interesting however was it wasn't a human, or even an animal I knew about, it was small and slim like a human, but it had some features of a bear. It vanished into the forest suddenly, and I stood up as I aimed my sniper in that direction, and as I saw a bush shake slightly, I tensed up. Aimed down my scope once more while cocking a new bullet into the chamber, I fired, feeling the recoil knock roughly into my shoulder. _Why do I feel so… weak? It isn't my own feeling, it can't be, I have only withstood minimal injuries, nothing severe or life threatening. _My ears were ringing, and I felt light-headed very faintly, but all I knew was I was in danger, especially if my hearing wasn't playing correctly.

_ I need to call for extraction, wherever I am, the map didn't show this at all._ Quickly setting my rifle against a headstone, I opened my jacket, and took out the foldable radio gear so that I could contact friendly forces already…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Standing there while holding my ears, I looked over at the strange median man who was setting up a strange metal device, but what it was I didn't know. What I _did_ know however, was he had hurt a water demon without so much as getting close, and as soon as the water demon disappeared into the forest, he had set to working on another task. My head was throbbing from the loud noise his weapon had created, and I felt unsteady on my legs while the scratches across my muzzle and along my arms stung very lightly. For some strange reason, my arm near the shoulder hurt, and I looked over, but didn't see an injury there. I shook my head, but this only made me feel light-headed afterwards. _I need to get to that median, maybe he can heal some of my other injuries, if not, I can dispose of him and take his supplies so I can heal myself._

Moving very slowly towards the median man, I wobbled ever so slightly, but I kept my forward motion going, and even saw a shadow of me reaching towards him. _I-I made it to Medduis…_

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Finishing my work, I set to checking if the frequency was on the right setting, the power levels were high enough, along with a multitude of other tasks. After everything was checked out, I brought the radio to my mouth, and as I pressed the sender button, a shadow crossed over and covered me and the radio set entirely. I heard laborious breathing behind me, and I felt my hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and jumped into action without a second thought. Jumping to my feet as I reached down and grabbed the grip of my pistol, I blinked once as I steadied my breathing and spun around as I took my pistol from its holster, and swung it up to meet whomever snuck up on me.

After facing the other person, I minutely felt surprise as my eyes landed on another of those weird creatures, but this one was huge in comparison to the last. From where I stood height relative, I could've sworn it was female, but I shot my head up, along with my arm holding the pistol, to the head of the beast that was two feet above my own. I began to pull the trigger as the beast grabbed my arm with its hand, and moved it to the side so that the shots whispered harmlessly past its head. With its other hand, it slapped the pistol from my hand, and I saw it go flying until it bounced off a headstone that was five feet from my sniper. Twisting my arm and pushing away from the beast, I did my best to take my AK-74 off my back, but as soon as I did, it joined the same fate as my pistol. I backed up and store up into the face of the beast in front of me, and I felt my heel tap into the radio behind me. _I can't let that be destroyed, or I will be stuck out here!_ "AHHH!" Rushing forward, I tackled the gut of the beast as it let out a painful grunt that oddly sounded female. Even though I didn't receive a hit, I felt a sharp pain digging its way into my gut as well, but I did my best to push past the pain as I forced the thing to the ground. Once again, pain lanced through my back, and I felt even more pain erupt through my body.

I felt the beast beginning push me off of it weakly, and I wasn't able to resist as the motion sent lances of pain through my arms surprisingly, and parts of my back. I fell back down to the creature as its muscles gave out, and I began to slowly recover, and as I did, I moved up and ripped my knife out from by my boot, and as I raised it high into the air in preparation to go for the throat, I felt the thing once more place its hands on me, but this time, pacifically my wounded shoulder. As I flinched, it did too, but I shook that thought away as I started to bring the knife down.

Mere inches from its throat, my arm was stopped as a lance of fear and curiosity came to me, and I was stunned as the creature shouted, "STOP!"

I felt my heart hammering away in my chest as I store down into the eyes of the creature with a mixture of surprise and astonishment. The creature was definitely feminine, but what she was, I had no idea. Clearing my throat, I decided I could ask my own question now, and I asked, "W-What are you…?"

She gave me an expression that screamed '_idiot_', and she said, "I am a wind demon… my name is Sakido…"

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

After I told him my name, he slowly began to pull his blade away from my throat, and I let out a sigh of relief. _Once I have my strength back, then I will make him pay for his actions he performed against me…_

"Well… _Sakido_, what were you doing behind me?" He asked, his tone still hostile and dangerous.

Moving slightly so his knees would stop digging painfully into my wings was useless, and I said, "I will answer all your questions, but can we move to a more comfortable position?"

He seemed to realize his position, so he quickly complied, and I moved and got up, but I flinched as my leg dragged across the ground slightly. He did as well, and he reached down and rubbed the back of his leg… his left leg… the same where I had been injured from the holy arrow. I store towards his leg as he looked back up at me, but I was thinking about what Death had said, _'You will feel what each other feels.'_

"Why are you staring at me leg like that?"

Looking up and into his eyes, I felt myself flush with embarrassment, _He must be my soul partner, but he is a mere median, how can he have enough of a soul for the both of us to share?_ Clearing my throat, I leaned forward and said, "Have you been feeling any pain that isn't your own recently?" This seemed to take him by shock, and I knew my answer before he even had time to answer, so I added, "I believe we may be partners… I share your soul, so that would make us soul-partners."

"What do you mean, '_soul partners'_? Are you implying that we are soul mates?" He asked, and for the first time in a while, I felt my muzzle warm up very faintly, _I never hear the term such as that, but does he mean mates, as in us being a married couple? If so, then this median is much more moronic than the ones I used to torture in my time as one of Hell's Elites._

"Death stated how the next soul to come close to my dead body would be my soul partner… he said many things, but one of the things I now understand is this; you will feel what the other feels. When you hurt me, you felt the pain as well, didn't you?"

Slowly, he nodded his head, but I shifted as he asked, "So, what is wrong with the back of your leg?"

"I was shot by a holy arrow before I escaped from hell with my brother and his friend… I don't know how long it has been… can you heal my wound?" I asked near the end as the pain began to grow more severe as the cold began to seep further into it.

When he stuck his knife inside his boot, I was surprised by how well it was hidden beneath the white fabric of his clothing. He walked over to me, and as he held a hand down to me, I grew even more cautious, "I don't have any antiseptics or bandages due to my mission requirements, but I might be able to help you reach the nearest occupied town."

"You don't know any healing magic?" I asked, surprised that someone so efficient in fighting didn't even know the basics of healing magic.

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

_Magic isn't real, but then again, walking and talking demons aren't supposed to exist either, unless Siberia has been performing biological experiments and twisting minds around. Yet even that isn't possible, no one in the entire world has even come close to genetic manipulation, let alone the possibility of making pure physical alterations to a body. I can't call her an ex-human; she is eight feet tall minimum._ "I don't know any magic; I only know the basics of medical aid."

It was difficult, but when she was up, she wobbled very unsteadily, and without any form of warning, collapsed on top of me as she slipped into unconsciousness. _AUUGH! You got to be _kidding_ me!_

I struggled to remain standing as her full body weight leaned against me, and I was doing my best to hold her around her waist and up from the ground. I hadn't been expecting to even help her walk, yet now I was holding her up. I groaned as I sank slightly from her weight, and I felt my hold slip until I was slightly above her waist, which I knew was going to change very soon. It wasn't so much that she claimed to be a demon and she was completely different looking, but I knew she had to be at least two hundred and fifty pounds, along with being over seven feet tall, if not eight. _She is going down no matter how long I hold her up, but if she really is as injured as I think, I don't want to just drop her…_

I was now holding under her arms, and I was struggling to drag her over to a headstone to prop her up against, but it was becoming extremely hard, and awkward. As her head rested beside my own, I did my best to set her down gently, but I knew that wasn't the case as I felt pain lance its way up my leg. I looked down, and saw a giant gash in the back of her leg, and I reached down and traced the outline of it. It was interesting really, knowing I was touching her, yet I was feeling the effects of my touch instead. Removing my hand, I walked over and saw how my radio got damaged, and I shook my head in aggravation.

Sliding my pistol into its holster, I placed my jackets flap back over it, and I looked over reached out and placed my sniper along my back, but kept the AK-74 in my hands as I marched back over to my radio, and then began to disassemble it…

* * *

**-:Somewhere far and hidden from every possible mortal:-**

** "She is already back alive, and I don't know who is her soul Partner, or what species they are either."**

** A deep and powerful sigh escaped into the blackness, and then another voice said, "That is most curious indeed, brother. Yet how can a mere mortal escape your senses, surely the title of Death hasn't made you that forgetful?"**

** "Don't insult my title, **_**brother**_**, because if you haven't forgotten, if it wasn't for you jealousy, we wouldn't be here."**

** "Yet it is you that takes pleasure in categorizing every single death, placing them where you feel right, along with requiring them pay a fee to travel to their eternal pain. You are just as 'bad' as I am brother, so-"**

** "ENOUGH Syndel!" A tense but gentle voice of a female said, which echoed effortlessly despite the petite voice. "Since neither one of you can focus on this obvious problem, I will send one of my own to investigate… I will influence a Jakkia to perform this task if I must, but I will discover what this act of hidden flaw is, and we will have our answer…"**

** Silence followed, and the only thing that was heard was furious whispering between the two males, before a reply was answered, "Lady Gaia, if I may, would it be best to send a lone Jakkai to go find a powerful wind demon that is accompanied by an unknown person, who might possibly pose a danger to any and all of Medduis?"**

** "What Death says is true, sister… may I suggest having a guardian find whoever it is?"**

** Another pause came to the trio of gods, before the feminine voice once more spoke, "I cannot order a guardian to do my bidding, and I only have influence over those guardians that chose to come to my aid during our brothers' pathetic war."**

** "If it was so path-"**

** "What if he instead sends a guardian that supported him to find this demon and unknown? Since the guardian will be from his side, then it shouldn't have any problems locating a lost and injured demon." This received an approved confirmation from Gaia, "Syndel, what do you think?"**

** A chuckle echoed around the space before it slowly began to die down. "I like your reasoning Death… I have the perfect choice for this then. If either of you two have any objections, then I will find another, but I was thinking about Toski."**

** "Toski?" Death asked, incredulous from Syndels immediate choice, "She is brash, and she may ruin our chance of seeing who it is. I don't doubt your decision brother, she is intelligent and stealthy, but she rarely utilizes those traits when they are required."**

** "Yes, I am sure I wish to choose her… I will discuss a few of those issues with her before she is sent to finish her task."**

** "Brother…" Gaia began, "I approve of your decision only because she is fast enough to report back to us in a timely manner, but I hope that she doesn't destroy this one chance we have…"**

** Another silence, which was only broken with a tired sigh, was left after the conversation began to lose its heat from the previous discussion. It was only broken again as an answer came out, "That is understood… now, what do we have to discuss next…?"**

* * *

**A.N.: Hey guys, what did you all think of this chapter? I'm not too sure if I hit Sakido's personality correctly, but I can say there will be harsh language in the chapters to follow. This may not be my first Sdamned FF, but I intend to make this one nice and long, but it might hit the 'M' section later, but not everything is written in stone. If you haven't read the Sdamned comic yet, I suggest you stop reading this story, and get to reading that comic right away. If not, a lot of spoilers, and misunderstandings, will come up as this progresses, so you all know what to do…**

**Timeless Dreamer Neo: they won't literally share a mind, but in time, they will start to hear each other's thoughts, and later on, will learn how to either block, or hear those thoughts even clearer. And good thing I hit the 'creepy' button correctly, because Sakido will be one of the main characters.**

**3-D Jak: I might not have read it 3 times, but I have written (and writing) three stories to this archive. *inner writer swells with bigger pride.***

**MatureDeath: Stuff is hard to type like that as well, but on an Xbox… unless you got the remote keyboard, **_**just like me! Lol…..**_


	6. Hostiles Comfort

**Chapter 6: Hostiles Comfort**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I looked over towards Sakido's shivering form as snow began to lightly fall. It was now night time, and I had stayed by her side the entire time, maintaining my weapons to stay entertained, and trying to fix a few of the broken components on my radio. Currently however, I reached a hand over and placed it on her arm, and felt how cold she was. I got up and moved closer to her, but then I stopped, _If she is a demon, then doesn't that mean she would be in line with the satin or something? I should just let her die, and then I won't need to worry about her…_

Turning around, I looked towards the far off tree line, and I was tempted to just start walking away, and I started to take a few steps towards it. Taking a glance back behind me, I frowned towards the Wind demon named Sakido, but I turned back forward and took another step towards the forest, I felt like I wasn't doing what was right. I sighed as I dropped my head, but for some unknown reason, I shook my head before looking back up, and turning around and marching towards Sakido, determined to help her however I could.

Kneeling beside her, I looked her over, and concluded anything I had wouldn't keep her sufficiently warm throughout the night. Looking towards the forest, I made a conclusion, and stood up, and ran towards it. I had an idea… a farfetched and big project idea, but an idea none the less.

Stopping by a tree slightly inside the forest, I began to kick all the snow away from the base of it and all towards another area, making a wall between two trees that faced towards the center of the forest. I did this until a spot big enough for Sakido to sit in was available, and I set the AK-74 down on the ground, along with placing my sniper besides it, and then I proceeded to put all the clips down beside them, keeping only the grenades, my pistol, and my knife with me.

Running from the forest, I was back at Sakido's side in an instant, and I looked down at her as I frowned, and mumbled to myself, "Now how am I going to do this… she is too big to carry bridal style… maybe I can carry her across my shoulders… no, she is bigger than me… _dammit!_" I chose to just move over to her, and I draped her arm around my shoulder, and then grabbed her head and set it over my shoulder as well. Moving both my arms under her, I heaved her up and against my body, already feeling my arms beginning to burn. Turning towards the forest, I began to trudge towards it, already feeling my heat draining and into Sakido's body.

My march was what must've moved her, because halfway between the forest and away from the grave, I felt her head slip off my shoulder and onto my chest. I stalled briefly as her muzzle pressed against my chest, but her forehead was resting on my chin. _Come on… am I really going to regret saving her sorry ass this early on?_

_ Ah, here we go…_

I kneeled down, but as I started to set Sakido down, I felt her tense up suddenly as she began to shake, but she didn't seem to be awakening. The biggest thing that stopped me from releasing her was as she tensed up, her arms had managed to fully encase me in the most awkward position I could possibly be in right now. While the first arm I had wrapped around my shoulder as support was still there, it had interlinked with her other one, which was now under my opposite arm. Shaking my head, I moved her into a sitting position against the tree's trunk. Now came the tricky part, moving out of her grasp without hurting her.

I placed my hands on her own, and I began to pull them apart, until her grasp tightened even more around me in a vice-like hold. I grunted as she pressed a little roughly against my injured shoulder. "_Ow!_ H-Hey, Sakido, let me go!" She stopped tightening her grip around me, and I shouted once more, "Hey, time to let me go Sakido!"

She began to stir, and thankfully that meant I would be free from her grip once more, leaving me to finish the temporary camp I had planned on making. When Sakido took in a deep breath, I felt my clothing near neck pull away briefly. When I felt her tighten her grip on me slightly, she pulled her head away, and as she looked at me, I asked, "Are you done yet?"

Her muzzle flashed a brief red along the top of her white fur, and I soon was flying away from her, until I hit the wall of sand I had luckily constructed. I sank a good three feet into the snow, but it wasn't until I felt myself being hoisted up and into the air did I reach down and flick the pin to a grenade and hold it up. "What were you doing holding me li-"

"If you don't put me down, I will release this grenade, and kill us both!" _There is no way she is going to comply, but I want this threat no matter what to be dealt with. _"I may have saved your life from freezing to death, but I can take your life _just_ as quickly!"

She gave me the equivalent of a death glare, but she asked, "What do you mean, save my life?"

"Exactly what I mean, you were freezing! Now, do you want to die or not?"

After she set me down, I glared towards her before I said, "Get down, now, or this will still get you…" I waited until Sakido got back into a sitting position before I climbed over the snow wall, and when I checked behind me, I saw she was still by the ground. Looking back forward, I shouted, "FIRE IN A HOLE!"

Throwing the grenade as the pin left with my finger, I turned around and dove for the ground. I looked up and saw Sakido was getting up, so I quickly pressed her towards the ground as she asked, "What are you D-"

**BOOM!**

The ground shook as I myself felt my heart skip a beat while I pressed down against Sakido even more, knowing what was next. I felt stray pieces of shrapnel rain down around us, but only one really got us, and that was because a piece of metal slid across the top of my hand. When the sound of falling metal stopped, I lifted my head, and saw a stunned Sakido looking back at me. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up drastically, but luckily, unlike her, I had a full coverage mask that covered everything except my eyes from anyone else's view. I coughed nervously as I saw my hands on either side of her body, and I pushed up and off the ground as I got to my knees before moving into a standing position. I turned and walked away without a word, feeling embarrassment holding my gut, but with a task to do, I did my best to take my mind from Sakido…

…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I watched as the Median man walked away, and I'm not sure if it was because of him, or just me, but I felt embarrassment and confused about the entire situation. _Whoever this median is, he must have dangerous weapons… I will need to keep a closer eye on him from now on._

Moving closer to the tree that didn't have any snow on one side, I leaned against it, and I made sure my leg didn't get hurt. I tried to assess my injuries, and I knew from visual that I had two parallel cuts on my muzzle, along with another on my arm, but then I had the large wound in the back of my leg. _If either one of you should die, the other will perish as well… how am I supposed to pay him back for his hostile intentions if I cannot kill him? And I can't harm him, or I will just harm myself in the progress._

It wasn't until he came back with a pile of dried wood did he even glance towards me, but during that small time, I felt like he had a million things running through his mind. He looked away, and as a he kneeled down, he began to mess with a few of the sticks, and I could only surmise it was to make a fire…

…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Now that a fire was going, I was kneeling in front of Sakido with a piece of fabric I had ripped from my camouflaged mask, which I was going to use as a bandaging cloth now. Sakido, either I do this to help you out, or you run the risk of those cuts becoming infected; so now stop pushing me away…"

"I am perfectly capable of dealing with my own injuries…"

"That's not what you said earlier…" I said, and I grabbed the bottom of Sakido's muzzle as I held it towards the firelight, and using my damp but cold bandage cloth, I began to dab gently across her muzzle. Once again though, she pushed my hands away, and I gave her an annoyed expression. This was reciprocated by hers truly, but this time she refrained from pushing me myself, but instead just crossed her arms over her chest while she looked the other way.

"Just give me the bandage, and I will take care of myself…" Sakido said, but I wasn't going to buy that lie easily.

Reaching back over, I grabbed her muzzle and had her face me once more as I said, "If you're having a hard time letting me help you with this, then how can you expect me to help you with your leg? Hmm?" She didn't answer that one, so I began to wipe her muzzle again, but this time she let me keep working on her muzzle. She was doing her best to not look me in the eyes, but that didn't bother me too much as I continued to clean the blood from her muzzle. I gently traced the cuts from beginning to end, along with making sure I didn't get her fur too moist from the wet part of the bandage. I felt my eyebrows furrow in concentration as I moved onto her second scratch mark, and began to clean it as well.

When I finished, I put the bandage onto my arm, before grabbing a dry strip of cloth and drying her fur by gently applying pressure over the cuts, and therefore taking away any excess blood. When I was finished, I noticed now that Sakido was staring into my gaze, and I felt myself tense up suddenly from the unexpected eye contact. I looked away, and I grabbed her hand and held it up so that I could begin working on her arm. It was by far the lightest scratch, but this one had a few jagged points along the edge of it, so when I began, I made sure I wouldn't hurt her. I knew I was doing my job correctly when I myself didn't feel any pain, but I still made sure to be gentle with my work.

Tying the last strip of cloth around her arm, I looked up to make sure her muzzle wasn't bleeding, but was only met with Sakido looking towards me with a smirk across her muzzle. _Uhh… what is that smirk for…?_ I might not know what was going through her mind, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know either, because not only was she smirking, there was a small tinge of red beneath her eyes and all the way across her muzzle. Looking away from her eyes, I looked around, and saw that there was no longer anymore clean bandages, and the only thing I had left was the slightly bloody strip of my mask, _I might not be able to bandage the leg wound, but the least I can do is clean it so that she doesn't get an infection… if she can even get infected…._

_ You know what, I think it is better that we wait until we get to a town or something… there is no way I can risk cleaning it without proper medical supplies. I may not know what it looks like, but I'm pretty sure I might just make it worse. For now, it would be best that we rest for the rest of the night._ Looking over towards a tree, I saw how it had regular pattern leaves, and I sighed as I looked around, but to no luck or advantage I could use. Everything around here wasn't going to be usable in the previous type of shelter I had made, but luckily, this time I had a fire going, along with knowing I injured my quarry. _I might not be able to help Sakido, but I need to check my own wounds…_

Standing up, I moved closer to the fire as I pulled my hood from my head, and proceeded to open my top covering. I folded it before putting it besides the fire, but well enough away to not catch it on fire, but also not far enough to make it stiff and cold. Looking down, I saw that my body armor was shattered along my side, but my chest pieces appeared relatively intact. Unstrapping those straps while I lifted it up and over my head, I felt the weight being removed from my shoulders after a week's time. The last thing I was wearing on my torso was my long sleeve white thermal shirt, which had a nice sized blood splotch on it on the shoulder, along with a bullet sized hole in the fabric. _She is different… she is more than different actually; I shouldn't need to worry about her checking me out. Even if she does, I can almost guarantee that a male '_wind demon_' had different anatomy than a human, so she will most likely not even know what she is seeing._

Reaching down, I grabbed the bottom of my thermal before I pulled the string attached at the bottom of it, and with another breath, I yanked it in a single fluid motion. I flinched as my shoulder moved a bit too much, and I held the shirt in my hand while I looked at the offending wound. _Since this thing was a one-time use, I can use it as more bandages, so maybe I can wrap up Sakido's wound for now, _and so with that in mind, I dropped it slightly to my side and near the edge of the snow-free ground. Turning back to looking at my shoulder, I saw a small hole that was scabbed over, but there was still blood caked around it and a small thin trail down to my armpit. I pressed around the edge of the wound, and I felt the soreness and small pinpricks of pain through the joint. It wasn't much, but I walked over and picked up the small stained cloth, and I began to clean up the caked blood that was around the small puncture wound. _How in the hell can a small icicle do this, and through two layers of clothing nonetheless?_

I sighed as the cold moistness pressed against my skin, but I took it away once there was no longer any blood to be seen. After I tossed the fabric into the flame to destroy the scent of the blood, I looked at my side, and saw a huge bruise all over my side, and I could only guess that it was from my earlier fight when the thing of ice had slammed into my side. _Get to a town, find someone willing to help us, and possibly get some medical supplies…_

Nearly as soon as I finished those thoughts, did a cold breeze blow through the trees, blowing the fire dangerously close to my side. I hopped to the side as the fire just covered where I had been, but as the wind died down, did I discover the fire had spread just outside of its original boundaries. I shook my head as I turned to put my cameo on, only to discover that it wasn't even there, until I remembered I had put it near the fire. I looked towards the fire, and through the haze of flickering and dancing flames, saw it disintegrating under the intense property changing heat. "_No!_"

Turning around and reaching over, I grabbed a large pile of snow before turning around and dumping the snow all over the flames and around it. Almost immediately they went out, and the main fire pit kept on going. I didn't care too much for that, as I snatched my cameo from underneath the mushy snow, and lifted it up, only to see it was practically nothing more than Swiss cheese clothing. I dropped it as I turned away, and swore up and down at the surrounding forest and its random breath of air.

Walking back over, I hung my head as I reached down and grabbed my body armor, and putting it on provided me with very little warmth. I sighed as I reached down once more and grabbing the thermal, decided I could be productive at least, and wrap her leg so it didn't get any more dirt or debris in it. As I stopped in front of Sakido, I looked up and saw she was watching me very carefully now; all signs of her earlier smirk and red ting gone. Kneeling down, I wrap the main part of my thermal under the bottom of her leg, but I felt her tense up as I began to move it upwards. _By fucking god, I swear, she acts like she has the body of a human; I don't care what she is, but there is no way in hell she has the same attributes of a female human!_

I looked up as her arms kept me from moving, and she asked in a tone with hostility being noticeable in it, "What do you think you are doing, Median?"

"What I think I am doing? Well, I thought since I couldn't use my thermal again, I would just use it to cover this leg wound that keeps causing the both of us a pain." I removed my hands from beside her leg as I backed up slightly, "But if you think you can do a better job when you have absolutely no medical training, be my guest…" standing up, I turned around, and began to walk away, until I felt a sharp pain in the back of my leg. I stifled a growl of anger as I resumed my angry march to another tree, and just as I reached it, I felt another jolt of pain pierce my leg. It was tempting to even consider going back and forcing her to let me finish it, but I ignored that idea, _She is so skilled and mighty, then let her figure it out for herself, it isn't like she needs my help… no, she can do this all for herself._

Moving snow away from the tree I had selected in a circumference around the trees base, I made sure it was wide enough for me to stretch my legs out. When I made a half circle around the tree, I stopped as I clutched my leg as I let out a strangled grunt of pain. _Dammit Sakido, one more time, and I swear, whether you want it or not, I will come over there and wrap that damn leg myself!_

A good five minutes passed without any more pain, and I sighed in relief as I went back to just finished this half circle instead, but my leg felt incredibly sore by now from Sakido's actions had been doing. I sat down, and as I did, I felt another lance of pain shoot through my leg. _God DAMMIT!_

Jumping to my feet, I started to walk towards her, and I saw her glance up at me. I shook my head as I tried to calm my anger, but only to a degree. It was almost to the point that I was enraged, but then I saw how she had attempted to tie it in the wrong direction. _Damned fool…_

Kneeling down beside her, I reached down towards her leg, and shoved her hands away as I said, "Stop so I can do this, the _correct_ way."

Untying the flimsy know, I then righted the shirt so that it would face with the wide part under her leg, and I traced it back up until it was a little under three fourths of her upper leg, if that is what I should call it, before I stopped. Crabbing the sleeves, I brought them over the top of her leg, and then proceeded to tie it off so that she wouldn't rub it off anymore. I felt the pain in my own leg, but that just let me know it wasn't going to come off anytime soon. I looked up to find Sakido once again smirking, just this time her head was turned the other way.

Now that I was finished, I backed away from her and sat down so that I could begin to relax, and actually take Sakido in a full prospective. I could now see her in detail now that I wasn't trying to set up a camp, or we weren't in a close proximity because we were trying to kill each other in some way. I smiled lightly, knowing that this was probably the first time in a while we weren't fighting; I was going to indulge my curiosity. She may be tall and rather big, but in actual perspective, she was small and slim. She had huge ears, with a shit load of earrings on them, along with her ginormous wings that were pitch black from the firelight. While her legs were big, they were… different. The way they were seemed very odd to me, but who was I to judge? I was probably odd looking to her. Shaking my head, I looked up and saw her clothing was actually a single piece that was more of like a monks robe or something similar. I trailed my gaze even further up, and this is where it got weirder for me, her neck was longer than I thought it would be for any creature, but then again, it seemed relatively small for her size when it was in perspective to her entire body instead of myself. Her mouth, or more precisely, her muzzle, was white, but had black fur where her cheek bones must be. Now, I know she may have fur, but she also sported dark hair atop her head much how a regular person does; and I had to admit, it looked good on her, even if it flowed past her shoulders in length. She was mainly white, but had black stripes along various points on her body. I shook my head, and I looked down, and froze when I saw her shining blue eyes reflecting back towards me with an unreadable expression, but it was uncomfortable to know I had been studying her.

I didn't make a single movement as she continued to stare back at me, and she didn't either, and we remained like that for I don't know how long, but I just knew that whatever she was thinking, it probably wasn't good for me, and the only weapon I had on me was my knife, my pistol, and the two remaining grenades. I wasn't caring much of an arsenal, but for once, I didn't feel like she was acting hostile towards me, but I wasn't comfortable with her still staring at me like that…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

_What is he thinking… and why was he looking at me like that…?_

_ …Does he see something about me that he likes? Do I have some debris somewhere on me…?_

Looking towards the Median as I slowly breathed in and out, I felt curious as to why he wasn't making any moves, and why he was still hadn't broken gazes with me when he would've done so before. I had his main and larger weapons behind me, and I'm sure I would be able to fight him off as long as I kept his hands secure so he wouldn't be able to get any more weapons hidden in the folds of his remaining clothing. It wasn't on purpose that I set his shirt on fire, rather that had been pure coincidence, as I had let out a sight that had brought wind with it. I hadn't said anything, because I knew he, along with anyone else, would've been severely angered had they discovered the culprit that had destroyed their clothing.

He still hadn't moved, and my curiosity was only growing the longer he continued to look towards me, but I was still too nervous to ask him anything. _Maybe he is stupid… like really, ironically, worse than Buwaro… _

Suddenly, the median stood up and began to walk closer to me, but he had averted his gaze from me as he put some more wood onto the fire. When he sat down beside me, he was closer to his weapons, but he kept his head turned away from me as I heard him say, "We should get some sleep… we have a long trek ahead of us tomorrow…"

Looking at him, I felt a feeling of curiosity, and I was going to indulge, until my other, uncaring side kicked in, and I simply responded, "Alright…"

I don't know why, and I'm not sure if he meant to say it, but it managed to bring back my better self as he said, "Sleep well, Sakido…"

* * *

**-:Somewhere far away:-**

** "Syndel…? Where have you been!? No one knows what happened to you or Gaia, but who really cares for that tw-"**

** "And it is going to **_**stay**_** that way, Toski…" A sigh was audible through the dark expanse of this part of the forest, "I have a task that I need you to complete… a task that you must take **_**great**_** care not to fail at, along with not killing the targets. Do we have an understanding?"**

** "Yes, Syndel…"**

** "Good… alright, there is a wind demon, she has been recently revived from her death, and she is wounded. She was supposed to only be brought back to life when another passed by her, splitting there soul to support her body with it…"**

** "Why do you need my help for a task as simple as this?"**

** "Whoever brought her back, I cannot sense who it is, and neither can Death. They are hidden… but I can only say that we know where the demon was revived from… she is west of a median village named Farun."**

** A sinister chuckle filled the dark night air before Toski replied, "Got it, and I was just there…" another brief chuckle as a clinking noise filled the area, before she added, "So, how am I to report my findings to you?"**

** "You won't… I will be watching through your own eyes." Syndel replied in his cool and collected voice, before the darkness began to recede…**

** "Alright… well time for a little hunting…"**

* * *

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I woke up, but not because I wanted to, and I noticed it was still dark out, and I looked down and saw the fire had died out. Looking over beside me groggily, I noticed the median was shivering violently, and I wearily reached over towards him. I myself was cold, but it seemed he was worse off than I was, especially without his own shirt to wear. Strangely, my leg felt incredibly warm where his other shirt was, but as I placed my hand on his shoulder, I tiredly pulled him closer towards me, and without even thinking, I wrapped both my arms around him as I cuddled closer to him. I felt comfortable and comforted suddenly, and I smiled as warmness began to take hold of my mind, and I started to fall back asleep without another fuss…

**A.N.: So everything seems to be doing good for this chapter now. I am currently sick, and now it is hard to swallow, just as I thought I was getting better too. My leg injury, or more of leg scab is almost entirely gone, and strangely, I feel the need to get back on that dirt bike and try to teach that sand a lesson, even if I almost crashed and burned… multiple times. I will say this, something that is scarier than a demon bigger than you, is driving a dirt bike and feeling the back and front tires lose traction as you hit soft sand, making the bike swerve slightly. Now, something that is scarier than that, is looking down a decline, seeing a tone of soft sand, and knowing in your heart, that over 80% of your chances, you will either fall when you reach the bottom, or lose enough speed and balance from that soft sand afterwards… lol. Alright, now I'm rambling, time to get to the reviews…**

**3-D Jak: I got their attitudes based on the Greek gods… if you ever watch(ed) Clash of the Titans, then you will understand where there attitudes came from.**

**Maturedeath: here are the 2 reasons you may like my style. 1) I write in a form that is descriptive, and 2) my writing style is like you're seeing stuff how it happens through their eyes. Ever since star fox, I have responded to reviews now that I write longer stories.**


	7. Eric's Dilemma

**Chapter 7: Eric's Dilemma**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

_ Smiling as while I held the gorgeous lady beside me, I couldn't help but looking out over the sea as a cool breeze blew out from over the water. I felt the lady press against me even more, and I looked over as she said something in another language, but from my limited knowledge, I didn't understand what it was, but I looked back forward as I relished in my dream, knowing that I couldn't regret anything in it as I mumbled, "God, it is great being single…"_

_ The lady beside me nuzzled closer as she pressed against my chest, and as I turned and faced her, I smiled as I knew what was soon to happen, so I leaned forward so that I could start the kiss. My smile dropped slightly, as this kiss felt a little… too real, along with instead of the smoothness I had come to associate lips with. There was still a general feeling of smoothness to her lips, but it felt like hair was pressing against my lips as well._

_ I stopped pressing into the kiss as much as I had, and then I had a thought that made me open my eyes, and not the dream eyes, 'I fell asleep beside Sakido…'_

…

It was now that I was awake that I realized just how bad of a spot I was in as I store at Sakido's closed eyelids. I felt the fear in my gut growing bigger as I discovered that I wasn't able to move away from her, along with turning my head was futile while she kissed back. Her hair was falling down around my face, and it was now that I realized I was in her grip, along with us in a way that we had slumped over during the night. I might be a cold and professional soldier, but none of my training, or previous life experiences could help with this situation. Sakido may be asleep, but I realized my chances for escape were par-none, along with most likely going to fight for my life as soon as her eyes opened.

I'm not sure if I was imagining it or not, but it felt like she was leaning forward and into the kiss I was desperately trying to escape. It wasn't so much as it not feeling good, but who it was with, who she was, along with her hostility that made me fear what was going to happen. I made the mistake of opening my mouth to yawn, and try to move, but in that instant, her own mouth was open and pressing against my mouth. _Oh __**SHIT…**_

_ How did I get in this situation? Oh yeah, I deci- uh oh…_

Just as her tongue brushed past my own, she stiffened very briefly, and then I felt her stretching, much how anyone just waking up would. I fought to close my mouth, and luckily I did right as she opened her mouth and yawned. Using my hands, I tapped her sides repeatedly to try and get her attention… and it worked. Her eyes snapped open, and her blue eyes locked with my own immediately as her muzzle rested an inch, if not closer, to my lips, and I said, "P-Please let me up n-now…"

Her muzzle twitched very slightly, and I could only smile sheepishly as we both began to blush, _Please get up before I get mouth violated again…_

She moved back and gripped my armors straps and lifted me up into the air, and as she did, the air around us began to shift with wind. "Why were you sleeping with me?"

I placed my own hands along her arms to try and support myself as I said, "H-Hey, I woke up like that. We are nothing alike, so what would I t-try with you?"

I'm not sure if that was the wrong thing to say, since she went and dropped me after staring at me for a few moments. _**Guurggle…**_

Sakido looked down as she clutched her stomach, and as she did so, I could only so as well as a thought came to mind, _It has been over a day since we met, and not once did she eat anything. I'm not surprised she is now getting hungry… it has been a few days since I've eaten, and I only have three MRE bars left._ I was once more lifted into the air and was looking Sakido in her eyes as she asked, "What is wrong with me!?"

Once again, I placed my hands on her arms while I sighed softly; _This is going to an extremely difficult trip._ _It is like she hasn't even been hungry before…_

"Do I really need to tell you?" Her glare only hardened, and I quickly added, "You're hungry…"

She looked around, before she sighed and set me down, softly this time, and I reached into one of my pants pocket and withdrew a small box and opened it up by tearing the top cardboard strip off, and I held it out for Sakido and said, "That is hardly anything, but trust me, it should help, if only slightly…"

Taking out another box, I did the same, and I saw Sakido looking at me suspiciously while she would periodically peer into the box and at the small bar of nutrients and carbs. I looked her back in the eye and said, "Watch me, and eat it like this…" shaking the box slightly until the bar was out of the box by a few inches, I held it up and said, "After you do this, then you can take a bite." I then proceeded to look away as I took a bite of the bar, and tasted the coconut flavor almost every bar had. I looked over and saw Sakido was already chewing her own, and I smirked briefly before I took another bite from my own MRE bar.

After I finished, I took out the other box and opened it up, just this one wasn't going to be for myself, rather than Sakido. _She is so bigger than me, so that will mean she needs to eat more than me as well._ Looking over and holding out the box towards her, I said, "I know you will be hungry even after you finish this one, but take it, you will need your energy for healing yourself…"

As she took it, I stuffed the two empty boxes into my pockets, and then I stood up and walked over to my weapons. While she did need to rest and recuperate, we needed to move, or else I would be stuck in Siberia longer than I wanted, along with her not getting the medical attention she required yesterday. "What is your name, median man?"

"Hmm?" I looked over at her as she was looking towards me while she continued to eat the MRE bar I had given her.

"Your name?" She asked once more, and this time I nodded as I began to place magazines on my armors vest pockets. I didn't want to leave any ammo behind without any form of replacement weapon, so I made sure everything was secure after I put them in the various satchels and pockets.

"My name is Eric… I don't care too much about my last name, so you can just call me Eric…" I said as I picked up the AK-74 and slid it onto my back before grabbing my sniper.

When I looked back at Sakido, she was looking towards me, and she said very quietly, "Eric…" the way she said it was like she was testing it, seeing how it sounded coming from her. I smiled lightly as I nodded towards her, and she leaned forward as she asked, "May I ask you a question?" I nodded my head once more, and she asked, "Have you ever done something you have regretted?"

That particular question made me recoil, and I couldn't help but feel my heart rate increase dramatically, and her ears perked towards me very faintly as I looked away. _Yeah, one of those things was having your unconscious self-making out with me, and me not having any way to escape. _I decided to not say that, just yet, and I said, "More than I would like to admit… and a few of those times I would be willing to change with my life as the price…"

"If that is true… how do you cope with it?" Sakido asked. I sighed as I stood up, and when I plopped down beside her, I looked up and into her blue eyes with a pensive expression of my own.

Grabbing her hand, I knew she was asking this because she must be dealing with something like this to herself. "The best way to deal with it is to know there is nothing you can do about whatever you did now. It is hard, but if you share it, then you at least are trying to make amends for that." Giving her hand a squeeze, I added, "Let whatever you regret go, for me, it cost the lives of dozens, but saved hundreds… not at the same time of course, but those many mistakes I _did_ make would just get in my way if I constantly dwelled on them."

I felt her hand try to pull out of my own, so I released my grip on her hand as she said, "T-Thanks Eric, that is much appreciated…"

Nodding my head, I stood up, and I felt a little humor creeping its way up into me, and I couldn't help but smirk while I remained facing away from her, and I asked, "Sakido, have you _ever_ been kissed, or kissed someone before?"

"Why…?" She asked, and already I could hear suspicion creeping into her voice, and I waved my hand and said nonchalantly, "No reason at all, was just curious is all…"

"Curious…? You had an incentive to ask, so what was it?" Sakido asked, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. _Should I tell her?_ Looking over my shoulder, I saw she was looking towards me, and the expression she wore only made me grin even wider. _Maybe she already does, but maybe I shouldn't until later, when she is a little more exhausted to actually do anything about it… heh…_

"Don't worry about it… now let's get you up so we can start walking…"

**(Toski's P.O.V.)**

I lived for the chase, the adrenaline, and the feeling of the speed required for situations that I put myself into. Pumping my legs, I was being propelled forward at extremely fast speeds, but not once did I even consider slowing down, rather than adding even more speed. I grinned as I bolted under bushes, past trees, and along a narrow path that had been carved out into the snow. _Whatever formed this is tall but thin, maybe a median from the scent left all over the snow… seems they went underground… strange…_

Continuing to run through the underground snow tunnels, I was certain that I would run into the culprit soon, but I threw that idea out once I saw the exit tunnel racing up to meet me. Exiting the snow tunnels, I saw another path leading into the woods, and I blasted off even faster, grinning even more, and I was a white shaded shadow on white snow. None of those native to medduis would ever notice who was capable of this speed unless they were a fellow guardian.

Running into a clearing, I stopped so that I could study the surrounding grave yard, and I discovered that there were a few spent copper cylinders of some kind. Picking one up, I saw how it shined in the sunlight, and as it reflected an image, I turned and saw an empty campsite by the edge of the forest. Walking over to it, I saw footsteps… the same size as a median mans would be.

The campsite was a mess… some white fur, ashes, and a few pieces of sharp metal lay all around, and I saw a pile of large snow off to one side. Walking over to it, I stopped when I looked over the edge, and when I looked at the crater that resided in the snow, I was surprised to see it was blackened, but where the hole was, not a single track led to, or from it. _This is very odd indeed… but it looks like they already continued on for today… they shouldn't have strayed too far…_

Turning away, I walked towards the edge of the camp, and saw fresh tracks leading away, but this time, I noticed a second pair… this one much larger. The larger pair of steps had three large talon like appendages, and a thin small back portion, _This is most definitely the tracks to that wind demon Syndel mentioned… these steps… they are too close to the medians. No demon would be walking this close to one of those fools unless they were being harmed!_

Shifting back into a snow rabbit, I bolted off down the trail of footsteps, intending to get to the median before he tried to harm the demon any longer.

Every turn, every leap, every breath, was dedicated solely to speed, and with that speed, I knew I could transverse leagues of land in an hour, and I made sure to keep on running harder and harder no matter what my body protested. I knew they were close; the sun hadn't reached the highest point in the sky yet, so that meant they couldn't have been walking for more than a few hours at best.

Running back into a forest and out again…

Across an endless field of white…

And up a small hill, I caught a glimpse of the median and wind demon near the bottom, and walking into another field. From my angle and height, I could see it was a female wind demon from the thinner central body and stance as it walked, and I bolted off once more, grinning ear to ear, knowing I had found the one that Syndel couldn't detect. _After Syndel is finished with him, I will make him pay for harming that demon!_

Reaching the bottom of the hill, I bolted forward and after the pair, and as I left the underbrush of the borderline forest, I slid to a stop. What I saw in front of me was something I wasn't prepared for, and it sent shivers up and down my back. From where I was, the human was running his hand in a rythmatic motion near her upper leg, where her thigh should be, and I could only mutter a single phrase while I felt myself blush as my grin was tossed out the window, "What, the, _fuck…?"_

**.**

**A.N.: Hey everybody, this chapter was finished JUST on time, as I'm literally falling asleep, so now, I guess it is nap time for me. Don't forget to tell me what you thought, because now, my eyes are growing heavy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter by the way…**

**3-D Jak: Hey, how is this for an update? Back to back, huh?**


	8. Shattered Reality

**Chapter 8: Shattered Reality**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I looked over at Sakido as we both felt a pain from her leg, and I said, "S-Stop… your starting to cramp." While we stopped, I moved over to her, and when I looked up and into her eyes, she frowned as I placed my hands on her hips. I didn't want to know how this would look to anyone else, and I intended to get this over with quickly so that we could get on the move again. Sakido placed her hands on my shoulders as I began to ease her down onto the snow, I was going to try and ease the cramp before it took hold of her leg. As soon as she was sitting down, I moved my hands from her hips to her shoulders, and I began to ease her into a lying position, which she began to resist until I said, "I need you to relax… I can take care of the cramp, but you need to relax."

After she did, I finished easing her into a sitting position, so I scooted closer, being careful not to kneel on her wings. When I was beside her, I leaned down and over her, and I pressed a hand on her thigh and began to rub it very slowly to find were the tightness was in her leg. I did find it, and we both knew it, nd so I went to work by applying more pressure while doing my best to rub her leg along the top of it. At first she tensed up, but it wasn't too long until she began to relax, and at a rapid pace at that.

Sakido sighed as she closed her eyes, and I smiled as I looked over at her while she remained absolutely still, and I returned to rubbing her leg. I looked over at her once again, and I saw her wounds on her muzzle had a few drops of blood along the cut that was further up near her eyes. _How did that open up? Well, since we are just resting now, I can tend to it for now…_

Placing my large weapons on the snow, I moved up as Sakido opened her eyes, and when she did, I grabbed the back of her head and the bottom of her muzzle before tilting her to look towards me. "Hmm?"

"Your inj- OOF!" I never got to finish what I was saying, I felt something latch onto my back and send me flying over Sakido's surprised form.

Upon impacting the ground, I felt whatever it was release its hold from my back as I rolled, but when I stopped, I shook my head before spinning to my feet as I ripped my knife from beside my boot. The crimson blood still splattered on the stainless steel blade glinted harshly in the sunlight, and created a red aura on the ground by my feet from the reflected light. I glared over at the lady who must've been my assailant, and while I glared towards her, she said back haughtily while she walked closer as she threw her hands into the air, "So what, think you find a hurt demon, so you can go and just touch her like you got a right in the world!?"

"What…? Who are you!?"

"I am Toski, the mighty rabbit of the snow!"

Shaking my head, I twisted the knife as she continued to draw closer, and as she stopped, I shouted back, "Are you a rebel, or a friendly?"

"With how you're treating that demon, you are my enemy…" she shouted back.

_She must be a rebel. Old tasks back in order, attack and elimination!_ As she rushed me, I slashed the blade out, but she merely went under it and punched me in my ribs, before kicking me in my gut and sending me flying back a few feet. As I did, I saw Sakido flinching from my pain, and I growled in my throat as I threw my knife down and grabbed my pistol and yanked it out. Pointing it towards the lady, I began to pull the trigger repeatedly. The first two shots grazed through her shirt, but the third and fourth shots impacted and spider webbed an ice wall that came from nowhere. The fifth and sixth shots shattered the ice, and as the seventh, and then click of an empty mag, I saw the last bullet imbed itself inside the last piece of ice. "Is that the best you can do median!? HA!"

"What in the name of Hell is a median!? Should I just call you spiky haired lady?" I shouted back as I reached for another magazine and slammed it into place while the other fell to the ground.

"You dare insult a guardian, median mortal?"

As I aimed my pistol at her once more, and I said, "You say that like you aren't a _mortal_, as for rabbit, all I see is an over-confident lady!"

She smirked, and as I continued to watch her, she was a rabbit the next moment…

_ What the… hell…?_

I looked over towards Sakido, and I asked, "Y-You're r-really a demon…?"

She nodded while she tried to stand, put stopped once I looked back towards the rabbit lady, who now shifted back into a human. I took a few shaky steps back from her, and as I felt my pistol drop from my hand, I fell back and onto my rear end. It was almost away from them when I felt my back bump into something, and as a hand set on my shoulder, I looked over fearfully, and I saw Sakido's concerned expression as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"T-T-This isn't a d-dream… _ah sh-shit…_" I stood up, but just as I made to run away, I felt my world suddenly spin, until I was lying face down into the ground and I felt reality slipping away from what little grasp I had on it…"

…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I reached over, and as I rolled Eric onto his back, I saw he was out cold while Toski walked over to us. When she kneeled down beside me, I looked away from Eric as she said, "So demon, he didn't harm you too much, did he?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite sure what she was saying.

"I saw what he was doing from the edge of the forest… he was touching you, wasn't he?"

Aggravation began to take place where my worry for Eric was, and I looked towards Toski, the water guardian, and said hotly, "He was tending to my injuries…" I looked down at my leg, and then back at Eric, "He has _been_ tending to my injuries the best he can, since he doesn't know any magic." Grabbing his arms, I pulled him closer to me.

"Uhmm… not only is it strange that a median was tending to your wounds, a wind demon. But you _yourself_ are giving him comfort… why?" Looking up towards Toski, I felt my face flushing, and I could only try to keep myself from actually blushing.

Looking back down and at Eric, I moved a hand up to his forehead and said, "last night before he tended to my injuries, I sort of set his clothing on fire when some wind blew the flames over his main shirt."

Toski still gave me an odd expression, but I wasn't about to leave Eric in the snow, or else I would just add to my list of regrets that is already too long. "What is the severity of your injuries? I might be able to heal them with some water, but that is all I can do. I will escort you and the median man to a nearby abandoned building, but that is all I will do, as I was only tasked with locating you."

Moving my leg, I began to move the shirt down, and I said, "I was shot by a holy arrow… that is the only injury I care to have healed."

When I removed the stained white shirt, Toski took a few closer steps as she said, "This may hurt a bit…"

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

My body felt sore, and as I opened my eyes, I saw I was staring at a wooden ceiling. There was no light, only darkness, a cold and serene darkness. Setting a hand on my forehead, I sighed as I slowly moved into a sitting position. When I was up, I looked around, but it was too dark for me to see too clearly, but I tensed up once I felt an arm drape around me and pull me back to the ground. I reached down, and to my horror, discovered my pistol wasn't in its designated spot, and reaching further down, I didn't feel my knife beside my boot. "Hmm… _no… t*#^ Ha^^lem…_" _What language is that, and who is that…?_

Looking over, I tensed up as I saw Sakido lying beside me with her muzzle a foot away from me. Her expression showed she was sleeping peacefully, but I tried my best to scoot away from her, and out from under her arm. _She is an honest to god demon, a hell spawn to Satan! T-This isn't… shouldn't b-be possible!_ I was just about to escape from under her arm, but it was at that moment that I was pulled back towards her effortlessly and wrapped around both her arms.

While I was being pressed up against her body, I did my best to place my hands on her sides to keep her from me, but I didn't want to risk waking her up. I wasn't too sure how dangerous a walking and living demon was, but I didn't want to find out while I was literally in her grasp. "Sh**^# tm^ai."

_That must be the language of the demons, I'm absolutely sure of it, there isn't any possible way anything she is saying is good, I just know it!_ My grip faltered briefly as her muzzle was pressed against my lips, I don't know if this was a good thing or not, but I was now at the mercy of a sleeping devil worshiper…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

_Smiling, I looked away from the other wind demon as I blushed, and I decided I should try to change the subject now that we had separated from the kiss. Deciding I could use this time to force him to work with another language, I spoke in Angelic once more, "__**Let your vowels whisper out, try to say that again… just work on whispering the vowels.**__"_

_He nodded his head, and as he spoke again, he concentrated the best he could as he asked the same question he had last time, "__**Would you allow me another kiss?**__"_

_ I couldn't help but smirk through my blush, and my only reply was to lean forward. This was a dream of the only time I had ever become romantically interested in another demon, but I couldn't help but feel sadness as I continued to stay with the dream. It was probably one of the few happy ones I had, but it wasn't the only happy dream/memory that ended in anger and pain. Shifting my attention back to the dream and away from the tragic ending of betrayal from this demon, I began to focus on what we had done at this moment of the dreaming period…_

…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

With a defeated sigh, I stopped trying to get away from Sakido as she once again tightened her grip on me, and so I just wrapped my arms around her own mid-section as her muzzle gently pushed against my own mouth. I don't know how many times I had been kissed in her sleep so far, but I do know it has been way too many times now as I turned my head and l felt her kissing my cheek instead now. _She may be a demon, but she is still a female… and I don't even want to know what she is dreaming about._ I shivered as her head slid past my own, and I was covered in her dark hair once more while she whispered, "Sh*#ha, Sh*#ha M*^y…"

I looked up and through a broken window, and as I gazed up at the crescent moon, I sent up a silent prayer that I knew would most likely be ignored again, but I wanted to try anyways. _Dear God, if you are listening, can you please just strike me down now, I don't know what is wrong with me if I'm sleeping with a demon, but my mission is complete, so please, free me, or smite me now…_

Nothing happened, and even Sakido stopped her whispering while she settled down, and I sighed as I shook my head, hoping that somehow I would get out of this predicament.

I closed my hands into fists so I would stop feeling the clothing on Sakido's back and body. I closed my eyes as I turned my head downwards, and I felt myself yawning as I began to feel my body shutting down, _I might as well get some sleep, I might not be able to escape her grip, but if a hostile comes in here, then at least I won't be awake to know it…_

* * *

**A.N.: Alright… like 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter done this week for this chapter alone.**


	9. Awkward Morning

**Chapter 9: Awkward Morning**

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I had been awake for the past hour, and I knew about my current situation, along with the highly uncomfortable position that Eric and I had slept in. even though Eric wasn't awake, and hadn't been ever since he went unconscious during his battle with Toski, I had held him close to me as a form of comfort to whom… me… or him? I don't know why, but I was worried for him, and this only made me clutch him closer to me while I sighed wearily. He had been so calm around me, but after Toski changed in front of him, he sort of seemed to realize I was truly a demon. _I can't explain it, but I don't want him to be scared of me… he was the only person to really understand me and what I have been through._

Reaching a hand up, I let it rest on top of Eric's hair while he leaned against my other arm, _Eric, when you wake up… please don't view me differently._

As if he heard me, he groaned softly while he began to wake up, and so I let go of him and let him hold himself up while I scooted away from him. When I was about five feet from him, he opened his eyes, and while he began to look around, I felt a small amount of worry in my mind. He turned his head slowly, and when his eyes locked with my own, he tensed up and said fearfully, "Sakido…?" nodding my head slowly, he flinched as he scooted further away from me, and his eyes widened even more while he said, "Y-You're a d-demon!?" nodding once more, I felt his fear with my heart, and I looked up at him with a regretful expression, I saw him start to tremble.

"I may be a demon… but what does that change from how you acted near me before?" I asked as I looked away slightly.

"I d-didn't t-think you were a r-r-real demon…" He said back, and at this he began to search his clothing for something. Luckily, Toski had placed his strange weapons in the room over before she had disappeared to do whatever a guardian does during their free time.

Trying my best to move closer towards him, I saw he scooted back even more so, and I hung my head as I looked away. I stopped trying to get closer to him as I said, "Eric, remember what you said about regret?" I looked over at him, and he didn't make any response while he eyed me carefully. I looked back away as I asked, "What do you do if you regret _what_ you are…?"

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I flinched as she asked that question, and once again, I was able to relate to what she meant perfectly, though it was between other humans, and not some supernatural demon that was real. I looked away from her as I felt a remorse for how she was feeling, but knowing that Satan was real, and one of his off-spring was here in front of me sent fear-filled chills into my heart and soul. Feeling I at least owed her an answer for not killing me how the stories always said, I spoke up, "I j-just do an age old tradition, ignore others and keep on going…" _She's a demon, that won't help her!_ I sighed as I shook my head, and added, "Sakido, I'm sorry… I just can't trust you knowing you're a demon just like that…"

Looking up, I saw Sakido was still looking down, but this time her eyes were closed, and I suddenly felt guilt as I saw the tear drops near the corner of her eyes. _Aw man… that may be a demon over there, but that is a _she_ demon who claims to be my soul partner, whatever that is. I feel pain when she feels pain, and vice versa… I can't let her deal with this by herself._ Standing up silently, I hesitated before I made my way over to Sakido's side.

Biting my lip, I kneeled down like so many times before, and I closed my eyes as I steeled my nerves as I grabbed the bottom of her muzzle, and I had her look towards me. I opened my eyes as she did, and I said, "We are soul partners… I need to learn to never abandon you then, because I'm guessing it goes deeper than you said before."

After I said that, Sakido seemed to lighten up a bit, so I reached my arms around her and pulled her into a close, but hopefully normal hug. I stayed like that for a minute, and Sakido did not once make a move to return the gesture, so I began to feel a little awkward, so I decided it was time to end the small act of kind friendship. Just as I began to pull my arms away from her, I felt Sakido placing her arms around me, and I stopped unwrapping my arms from her. It wasn't until I felt her head rest onto my shoulder than I realized how comfortable she had gotten, but I was alright with it now that she didn't feel as bad as before. _Those old stories are just that, lies of the old men. Sakido is nothing like those old stories of demons being pure evil and only wanting to kill… she really is a good person… even if she forces her kisses in her sleep._

It was maybe a dozen minutes later, but we did eventually separate from each other, and after we did, Sakido looked away as she said, "Thank you…"

Standing up, I noticed her blush, _She must never share hugs with anyone… but then again, neither do I…_

"You're welcome Sakido…" looking away from her, I coughed nervously, and when I did, she looked up at me with a grin.

Now don't ask me why I did it, but when I looked into her eyes once more, I became enraptured in her blue eyes, and I leaned down and kissed her on the end of her muzzle very briefly. When I pulled away, I saw her surprised expression while she had a dark red ting over her muzzle, and I knew my own face was burning red as well. Turning around and walking away, I felt awkward now, and there was nothing I could do to quell that nervousness I was now feeling. It wasn't very long until I was by the wall, and I sat down and leaned against it while closing my eyes…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

_Did he really just… kiss me?_

I was still sitting there and looking towards Eric as he sat across the room from me with his eyes closed, and I reached up and touched the end of my lips, which were strangely feeling extremely tingly. I looked at him with a curiosity unmatched by any other emotion I had ever felt, along with a serene sense of longing to feel what he had only given me a sample of. My brief infatuation with the other wind demon I had gotten to know long ago was nothing like what I had just experienced, and I knew that I hadn't felt love from the wind demon, who was my own kind, along with element. I wasn't sure if it was love I felt for the median man, but I knew one thing for sure, I _did_ feel something for him, but I wasn't sure what it was exactly.

I lowered my hands from my lips, and I couldn't help but stand up and make my way back towards the side of the building he had just gone to. I know he heard me, due to the fact he opened his eyes and watched as I drew closer to him. He did begin to tense up, but nowhere near as bad as when he had first woken up, and as I sat down in front of him, I hesitated, but I slowly reached out and grabbed the underside of his chin, and upon doing so, I could feel my heart rate increasing. Leaning forward, I grinned sheepishly, and then planted my muzzle on his lips and felt his hands starting to press on the side of my cheeks; I smiled as the tingly sensation returned to the edge of my lips and began to spread throughout my mind. I pulled away while my hands found their ways into his own, and when I was looking him in the eye, I smiled as I pulled him into a standing position, and I said, "Consider that a proper thanks," turning around, I couldn't help but drop the smile slightly as I added, "Just don't try it again…"

While we might start becoming better friends with each other, I couldn't help but make sure he got the point that it wasn't supposed to be normal for a median and demon to be acting as a couple. It was unheard of in hell, and from what my pen pal in purgatory told me, it was highly uncommon where he came from. That was most likely one of the most awkward things to ask about, even if it was written and to someone else I wasn't subject to seeing every day. I felt my muzzle curl into a grin as I closed my eyes in embarrassment, _yet here I am, _kissing_ him longer than he kissed me. What kind of demon have I become?_

_ Still, why do I feel strangely… tingly, light… happy? Is it something to do with him?_ I opened my eyes and saw I had reached one of the buildings windows, and through the cracked and stained window, I saw white powder like stuff falling from the sky. I kept watching the spectacle for five minutes, and as it began to pile on the window sill, I backed away from it as I called over to my soul partner, "E-Eric, we may have a problem…"

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

My head snapped up and at Sakido, but the warmth in my face still wouldn't leave me, and I stood up and raced to her side. I stopped and braced to fight, but all I saw was a snow fall outside, and I looked towards her and asked, "You said there was a problem like something bad was happening."

"What is that white powder like stuff then?"

_You have got to be kidding me._ "That is called snow… you know, the stuff that falls from the sky when it is really cold." When she shook her head, I walked over to a door, and when I opened it, I saw it led to another room; just this one had an entire wall missing. Upon seeing that section of the wall missing, began to worry about the structural stability of this place, but I shook it off as I saw snow falling from the open ceiling. Looking back at Sakido, I said, "Come here, I will show you what snow is…"

When Sakido remained where she was, I sighed as I walked over to her, and despite her larger size, I managed to pull her with me when I grabbed her hand. She resisted almost to the degree of it being nothing, but the closer to the snow we got, the stronger she resisted. _Oh god, that might just work, but if she holds up on her side of that weak threat, then it might just work. Just to clear my conscious, if this really does work, then I will solve one of my own questions in the progress…_

Turning around, I stopped pulling her with me, and as I looked up and into her blue eyes, and I placed a hand on each of her shoulders. I swallowed hard, and I began to lean towards her. She began to pull away as she said, "Eric, I warn you not to try that…" _sounds like she is serious this time..._

Ignoring her threat, I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, which she didn't seem too much to mind, I once again felt the butterflies in my stomach. I pulled away quickly before I quickly ran outside, and I stood right outside the hole in the wall as Sakido growled and said, "I warned you Eric…"

Chuckling, I put my hands on my hips and said, "You'll have to come out here first to get me!"

I watched as she held her arms out to her side, before she quickly slapped them forward towards me. If it wasn't for my intense surprise as the blue and green flashing shockwave blasted towards me, I would've admired the sight.

Until I was thrown back and outside, I hadn't realized just how cold the snow was, but I blamed that on wearing nothing but my cameo pants, and my undershorts and wear along with only armor to protect my upper body from the elements. When I came to a stop, I closed my eyes as dizziness took over, _wow, I didn't think Sakido had it in her to do… well, whatever freaky voodoo she just did._

_ Uh oh…_ was my only thought as I was hoisted up into the air in front of Sakido's furious expression. It was a truly fearsome sight to behold, with her eyes glowing blue while her muzzle was curled into a growl, and the two injuries on her muzzle didn't help much either. I grabbed her arms and tried to apply enough pressure to force her to let me go, but that didn't work as she said, "Why did you not heed my warning?"

"To be honest, I thought you actually enjoyed that kiss, with how you hardly even resisted and all." I let out a nervous chuckle, but it stopped when she pulled me closer and growled once more while her eyes only intensified. I grinned nervously while also sliding my hands to her own, and I said, "Let's not do anything rash now… we are soul partners that feel the pain the other receives…"

"_Grrr…_" Sakido seemed to not listen, and I was pretty certain attempting another kiss was just requesting to be murdered. _It would never hurt to try, but do I want to keep kissing hells occupant? _Before I could kiss her however, I was surprised by Sakido once more, and it was almost as if my mind was read from what happened, and I felt gratitude along with amazement take hold of my mind. I closed my eyes, thankful for not being killed today…

**A.N.: Brief A.N. this time- hope you enjoyed.**

**Barber477: what can I say? Im just naturally skilled in this form of writing. and here goes that chapter you were anticipating!**


	10. Awkward Emotions

**Chapter 10: Confusing Emotions**

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

It was now, as I continued to stare at Eric, that I felt light weight and almost, elated. I felt a cold chill run through my spine and out the ends of my wings, yet I still felt pin pricks all over my body while I felt my growl disappear. My gut was telling me this new feeling was a mixture between curiosity and happiness, but I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. My muscles felt like lead, but I felt… different, as if a jolt of lightning had run through my muzzle, down to my feet, and into my wings in a single motion. My throat felt tight as fear held onto the back of my mind, but I didn't do anything as I pulled my muzzle slowly away from Eric, and I looked down my muzzle, and studied the object that caused me this strange sensation.

Right there, on the end of my muzzle, and oddly on top of my nose, rested one of those powder like things, and I felt my curiosity grow even more. I lowered Eric back to the ground as I forgot about his flirt with death, literally, but not entirely. I reached up, but when my finger touched the powder, it disappeared. Another thing of powder landed on my hand, and as I turned my hand over, more of it began to collect onto my palm. I looked past my hands and saw Eric looking up at me with a grin, and I had half a mind to wipe that grin from his face, yet I still refrained. Instead, I brought my hands down so he could see, and when he did, he smiled while he looked back up at me, "I know what snow is… here, let me show you something else…"

When he reached down, he grabbed a handful of snow, and he interwove his hands while he stood back up. As he brought his hands to his face, he took in a deep breath, before breathing into his hands…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Holding my hands close together as I poured hot breath over the snow, I could already feel the change, and pulling away, I held my hands up the best I could while I said, "Snow is water, just it a lot colder…"

Sakido looked at it closely, and I held it there, but only for a few more seconds, as it was starting to make my fingers hurt from constantly holding something cold without my gloves. _Speaking about those… I think those went up in the fire as well…_

When I finished wiping my hands dry on my pants, I looked up as Sakido said, "That is interesting…" I looked away as I thought of a proper response, and I did try to walk away until Sakido grabbed my shoulder, causing me to look back towards her, "But that doesn't mean I forgot what you did against my warning. The question now, what to do with you…?"

If it wasn't for my current situation, I would've made a proper response, but the smirk on her muzzle, along with her hand holding me in place because of my shoulder, only let me smirk back in nervousness. Whatever she had planned, she was thinking it over as she was looking away from me, and her grip only tightened when I tried to move. It wasn't until her blue gaze shifted back towards me that I knew she came up with a conclusion. Even then, I wanted to at least give my own opinion as I asked, "Can we just go back to walking?"

The smirk on Sakido's muzzle only widened, and this really did make my heart do a flip as she placed her other hand on my other shoulder, and she leaned down and placed her muzzle right beside my ear and said in a tone that I wished I wouldn't hear, "Fine, but that will only prolong the inevitable…"

Her voice echoed through my mind as her tone managed to demolish any and all forms of resistance to her hold on me, but it only made my wonder at what she had planned grow exponentially. I shuddered after she giggled maliciously beside me ear, and my skin tingled as she let her muzzle brush along the side of my face as I continued to look into her gaze, "I wasn't one of Hell's elites for no reason. And while we may be soul partners, I will still give you the justly punishments that you must receive." As she dragged her muzzle away from the side of my face, I saw her eyes close, before her lips were pressed against my forehead. My heart skipped a beat before she pulled away, and as she opened her eyes and gave me a malicious gaze, she said, "The kiss of a demon is damnation to any…"

"Then you damned me long ago… oh _shit_…" I clapped my hands over my mouth, but the damage was done as Sakido gave me a shocked look. "I uh… I didn't mean that…" I said as I lowered my hands.

She quickly overcame her original shock, but she asked me, "What do you mean, 'long ago'?"_ I can always just lie to her, but something tells me that will just be a bigger mistake. Then again, I won't be requ-_ "If you lie, or withhold the truth, you will just bring more harm to yourself." _Yup, there goes that option…_

"Um… well, you see… I woke up to this, it was you're doing by the way." I smirked as I looked away, and I added, "You kind of had a kissing session in your sleep…"

"_**What!?**_" Sakido's eyes began to glow blue again, and I shuddered as she growled. I didn't have any way to protect myself, except my own two hands, but I knew that wouldn't be much, unless I managed to get her arms secure…

…

_I know this was the only way, but I didn't think it would have __worked__…!_

Right now, I was holding Sakido in a hug like grip to prevent any injury or harm to myself. I was gazing into Sakido's enraged eyes as she was shouting in another language of some kind, but I was just glad she didn't act like an animal and try to bite me. Fear and determination are the two things that kept my arms around Sakido. Fear because of the half dozen trees' lying on their sides behind us, from her using the power of wind or something, but that was just a guess at best. And the determination part was a form of not wanting to end up like those trees. Sakido stopped her shouting as she began to breathe heavily, and I did my best to remain up and off of her, as I had made the unfortunate discovery that she did have some attributes of a female human, which was extremely strange. I was doing my damnest to remain as far from her chest now as I held her arms, because I still wanted to live, if not to see the United States again, then at least another sunrise.

My eyes were wide while she growled at me again, but I only responded with a nervous chuckle as I tightened my grip in response to her attempt to release herself. "Eric, you play a dangerous game, release me, _now_!"

"Not until you calm down, calm the _hell_ way down…" I said, feeling the burning in my arms intensifying from her struggling. I didn't want her to attack me while I was weak, or without my weapons, but we were still outside as it continued to snow.

"_Eric, now…_"

_It isn't like I can refuse her any longer; I'm too tired to continue this futile fighting…_

Making a final decision, I slowly eased my grip on her arms as I said, "Sakido, remember, we are soul partners… that counts for something…"

After my hold on her was fully gone, I was placed under her from her quick flip, and now as I store up at her, she was panting with a satisfaction now. As she continued to stare down at me, her hair somehow didn't fall down, but her eyes did seem to start losing the glow that I was starting to keep fearing. "I wouldn't have thought you were _that_ stupid, Eric…"

"It wasn't stupidity, rather than knowing I couldn't win." I said just as she started to get her breathing back under control. By now, a few strands of hair had fallen down and around her muzzle as I added another defense, "I'm just surprised you are so flustered over a kiss, if I didn't know better, you are trying to hide the fact that you enjoyed them instead…"

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

When his implication was stated, I felt myself grow heated from the accusation, mostly from embarrassment and surprise, but partly from the sad truth that it was true. I turned my eyes away from him as I let out a growl of disapproval and said, "If it wasn't for you being my soul partner, you wouldn't be alive to accuse me of such a thing…"

* * *

Eric was walking in front of me while he held his long sniper, as he called it, in front of him while he constantly scanned the forest around us. While Toski had indeed healed my leg injury, it still hurt, and I kept the bandage on it, as it strangely provided a tremendous amount of warmth. My wings were curled behind me since I didn't have any use for them currently, and I was barely strong enough to walk. The sun was already low and close to the horizon, and another thing I noticed was the constant dropping temperature. Eric was beginning to slow down, but it wasn't until a gust of wind blew through that he stopped and looked towards a tree. I walked until I was by his side, and when I was there, I leaned down and asked, "What are you doing?"

He jumped to the side slightly, but he was soon looking at me as he said, "We are stopping for the night… it is getting to the point where it is too cold for me to walk without proper clothing."

I nodded as we began to walk over to the tree, and when we were pushing through the shin high snow, I couldn't help but brush up against Eric while we drew closer to where we would sleep. _He really has done a lot to help me out, even though now he knows that I'm a demon without a doubt, he continues to travel and help me. He has advice he can give me, so I should try to at least learn what he knows. He might even be willing to help me with a few answers to my questions…_

Stopping beside him, he held his sniper stick out to me, and he said, "You're still in no shape to work, so just hold this while I clear some snow for us to have some place to sleep…"

_I may not be able to help, but I'm not entirely useless…_

Placing my hands apart, I clapped them forward just as Eric bent forward, and I watched as the snow all blew away. A great cloud of snow blew up and into the sky and around us, and I smiled as I grossed my arms over my chest, waiting for the snow to clear up.

When the air was no longer clogged with snow, I saw Eric was lying in a pile of snow, and I walked over and picked him up by his small armors straps. When he looked over at me, I smiled warmly as I said, "I can still help you Eric…"

He smiled back as he said, "Next time try to warn me… alright?" letting him go, I looked over and saw much of the ground was clear, and he said, "Great job by the way… now, when we sleep this time, try not to grab me… ok?"

Shaking my head, I walked over and sat down while leaning against the trunk of the tree, and when I did; I saw Eric had already taken his weapons off of his back. It wasn't until he lied flat on the ground did I see the difficulty he had with his one arm, and I moved closer to him slightly as I asked, "Do you need any help?"

He looked over at me as he eased himself into a lying position, but not before he had difficulty doing so. "N-No, I will be fine."

I knew that was a lie from the way he looked away from me soon afterwards, but along with how he kept that shoulder off and away from the ground. I didn't feel any pain in my own shoulder because of his wound, and I could only guess that his wound wasn't so severe that I would feel it. I nodded my head as I eased myself back down, and I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, doing my best to get to sleep…

…

My eyes were still closed, but I haven't fallen asleep, and I knew that neither had Eric, and we both knew why the other hadn't fallen asleep; it was cold. While I was ready to move and get up, I didn't want Eric to get more suspicions that I did like him, more than a travel partner, but I didn't want us both to not be restless in the morning. We were both going to need our rest to continue walking to a village that had proper medical supplies, but I also wanted to be by him for the night so that my unknown want would be filled.

Sighing quietly, I wearily stood up, and I made my way over to Eric so that we could share and provide warmth for the other. Unlike Hell, this place was always a different temperature instead of remaining at a warm level of comfort.

Sitting down and easing my way to my side, I noticed that Eric was starting to look behind him, and that was when I finally made it to where I was level with him. After Eric was facing me, he turned his whole body towards me, therefore making it so his injured shoulder was towards the sky. I gave him a nervous smile as I slowly placed my arms around him, and he gave me a quizzical expression as he said, "I would've thought I would be the one to come to you…"

This only made my muzzle warm up very slightly, and I said, "You know as well as I why we are still awake… don't make me regret this…"

He chuckled very briefly, and my blush intensified as I felt his own arms run along my sides before I felt his body press against my own. I had to force myself to not force him away from me as I suddenly began to feel drowsy, and I set my head down onto my arm as Eric said, "Good night Sakido… sleep well."

Before I let myself succumb to sleep, I pulled him closer to me as I felt his heat transfer into me, and I could only smile while reality began to slowly lose its grip on my mind. Eric chuckled very lightly, and I felt something I haven't felt for a long time before I completely fell asleep; _caring…_

**A.N.: Hello everyone, I have decided that this is probably the most sensitive chapter I have ever made for this story so far, and while I did struggle to write the first half, I got this part done relatively nice if I may say so. Please let me all know what you thought, as I have finished this before uploading chapter 8, so that is letting you all know I'm cranking chapters out at an amazing rate…**

**MatureDeath: No, it is just I have been updating Extremely fast is all... but I'm pending three other stories from this as well.**


	11. Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 11: Feelings Revealed**

*** browse . deviantart art/Smirking-Sakido-114834224 -this is the intended image that I had in my mind's eyes.**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Sakido hadn't been as bad this morning as she usually was after we woke up, but I was still rather surprised that for once I wasn't smothered in kisses. It was a welcome change, though I was concerned for her well-being as she had been rather distant this morning. Looking back at her, I made sure she wasn't too far behind as I reached up and clutched my shoulder as it throbbed painfully. I stopped as she looked up towards me, and I said, "We should take a break here, I need to check my shoulder as well."

Walking over, I leaned my two large weapons against the trunk of a tree before I took my armor off, and when I did, the cold air gave me chills. Moving away from the tree slightly as I turned and faced the sun, I inspected my wound and saw a large bruise forming around it. I grimaced as I looked towards the bruise, and as I moved my hand around it, I observed how the scab seemed to peel off easily, and a small stream of blood began to leak down and onto the snow below, and I sighed angrily before I felt a hand slowly slide over my shoulder, and I looked over and saw Sakido's concerned expression. She slowly turned me around as her hand trailed down my arm, and I felt chills running through my spine as her blue eyes remained locked with my own. Her muzzle turned, but her eyes remained on my own for seconds, before they slowly looked away and towards my shoulder. She studied my arm for a minute or so, before she looked up and at the sky, and said, "Grab your weapons, I think I can find us a town faster than this."

I don't know what she was planning, but I did so as she said, hoping she knew what she was talking about. When I put my rifles securely on my back, I walked over to her and asked, "So, what did you have planned?"

"We will fly; it will be much easier to see things, along with being faster… I might be weakened, but I can still help." Sakido said as she came closer to me.

I chuckled as I looked around, and said in a joking tone, "Well, we won't be flying, unless you by chance have… wings…" just as I finished, her wings, which I had somehow forgotten about, extended, before she grabbed me, and I swallowed thickly, "Did I ever tell you my preference of walking…?"

…

Sakido's wings may have been long and majestic while we flew, but she _was_ weakened, as she had said, so I was left to clutch her in fear as she lazily held me back. I didn't want to look down, as my fear of heights prevented me from admiring the sight for long before I got dizzy, but Sakido was smiling widely as she grinned during the entire thing. I didn't want to rain on her parade, so I remained quiet, and smiled whenever she looked down at me, doing my best to put on a brave façade so she enjoyed herself. _Oh boy, this is why I didn't sign up for the air force, I wouldn't be able to handle the heights… yet here I am, high up… well, not really, but still._

_ Oh hey, there's a town down there…_

Sakido must've seen it too, because when I looked up at her, she gave me a devious grin that sent fear coursing through my veins. Before I could ask her what she was thinking however, we went into a steep dive that got one response from me, _"AHHHHHH!"_

Riding a bike for the first time, graduation from high school, joining the military and going to boot camp, all my missions, and my first real lip to lip kiss, which was with Sakido, everything flashed before my eyes during that dive. _WE ARE DEAD, I KNOW IT, I'M SORRY GOD, I'M SO SORRY I NEVER WENT TO CHURCH, BUT PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME DIE LIKE THIS!_

**FWOOSH!**I felt our speed decrease with so much force, that as we landed, I clenched Sakido around the waist tightly to prevent myself from falling. I felt like I was falling, though I knew my feet were pressed firmly on the ground, and I could faintly make out Sakido's voice as she attempted to pry me away from her body. Opening my eyes as my heart continued to pound away at my chest at a rapid pace, I looked over, and saw the town through the forest, but when Sakido's hand waved in front of my face, I finally made out that I was practically keeping Sakido pressed against me. I looked up, and I saw the red ting on her muzzle, and then I felt where my hands were, or more likely above, and I released my grip from around her as I backed away, but I was still feeling shell-shocked from my fear, and as I turned around and began to just walk, without anything in mind as a destination, I let out a weak and insane sounding chuckle. I looked at my hands as I took another shaky step, and I laughed once more, this time a little louder as it cracked slightly. Turning around, I looked over at Sakido, who was giving me a strange look, but I could only smile weakly as I laughed once again, before I felt my body hit the ground…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Instantly at Eric's side, I couldn't help but feel fear for him after his insane sounding laughing fit, but now as I was kneeling above him, I could hear how dramatic his heart was racing. I frowned as I looked towards the sky, _I didn't think I was flying _that_ high up. I shouldn't worry too much, I told him he would be punished for kissing me without my permission…_

Looking away from his face as I coughed nervously, I tried to erase the idea I just had about Eric and his so called 'unwanted' kiss. _What kind of demon am I!? I shouldn't be fantasizing about a kiss, let alone with a median no less!_

_ …Still…_

Turning back to look at Eric, I picked him up so he wasn't at least lying in the cold snow, and I store deeply at his closed eyes, and even for just that small second, I felt like maybe it wasn't such a bad thought to be with a median. Even though we were different, he was still a male, and one that was constantly trying to take care of my own injuries before his own no doubt. I was tempted by my thoughts, for just the briefest of seconds, to plant my own kiss against his lips in a silent thanks for his constant concern, but I shook my head as I growled in anger, but at myself.

Moving over to a tree and leaning against it, I could only look up at the tree top as I let myself go back to my thoughts. _It can't be so bad that he's a median… death set me up with a pen pal that was in purgatory, and if I'm not wrong, he was a median man as well. I may not feel the same way for him as I do for Eric, but I was always curious about the possibilities of what relationships could be formed…_

_ Hey, Eric is waking up!_ Moving into a better position, I made it to where Eric was leaned up beside me on the tree while I held him up as he slowly began to hold himself up. When he stopped shaking his head, he opened his eyes and looked at my robe, before looking up towards me. His eyes locked on my own, and I blushed fiercely as I once more visualized us together, and I smiled nervously, but not from what he was probably thinking about. After a minute, I was about to look away from how much embarrassment was running through my body, before he said, "We w-will talk about _that_ stunt later… lets g-go into town."

"You go ahead; I will just wait here for you…" I said, doing my best to get him to go already. "If I'm not here by the time you get back, I will be up in the sky still."

He shuddered when I mention 'sky', yet he only nodded as he moved away from the tree, and looked through the trees as he said, "Alright… just don't get hurt…" I smiled at his expressed concern once more, and I nodded as a smirk came to my features, and as he turned and left, I pushed away from the tree. Looking towards him with a smirk on my muzzle*****, I couldn't help but watch as he walked away and out of the forest. Shaking my head, I watched until he was no longer in view before I looked up as I spread my wings, and then I pushed down and propelled myself high up and into the sky.

I felt almost like I was queen of the sky, since I had yet to see another demon, besides that first one that Eric had wounded from afar. Soaring higher into the sky, I relished in the feeling of cold air running through the warmth of my fur, until the sting in my arm became too great for even me to handle. It was now that I chose to start descending again.

This wasn't what I wanted to do, but I didn't want to hurt myself too much before Eric got back. _I guess I can just glide down instead…_

…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Walking back into the forest, I continued to roll the bullets around that were in my pocket, surprised that the patron that gave me a large role of bandages and a small backpack had only wanted the magazine, and none of the bullets. Shaking my head, I rolled my shoulder, but I wasn't going to bandage myself before Sakido's were changed. _Where is that crazy winged female that seems to love my lips anyway?_

Looking around, I didn't see her anywhere, but I did see the tracks to where I had left the forest, so I knew I was in the right area. Looking up, I still didn't see her, so I sighed as I lowered my gaze, until I felt like something wasn't right… and then I knew where Sakido was. Spinning around as she grabbed me, I still jumped as my hair stood on end.

I sighed as she smiled at me, and I only shook my head while letting my heart calm down once again. _I used to maintain my heart rate at thirty beats per minute (BPM), yet with her, it is almost always twice that. _I shook my head as I said, "Sakido, let me see your arm will you?"

As she did as I asked, I saw she didn't have the bandage on anymore, and that caused me to frown as I thought of any possible infections. Moving away from her, I looked up at her and asked, "Do you think you can take a seat for a second?"

She nodded as she did so, and when she did, she asked, "What supplies were you able to buy?"

Sitting down beside her, I scooted over to her so that I would be closer as I worked on her arm, "I only managed to get bandages and this bag, but that doesn't mean we can't just hunt for our food… if I could find something that is." I looked over as Sakido's stomach rumbled very faintly, and I said apologetically, "I _did_ look though… the town's butcher had rotten looking meat." Reaching over and wrapping my hand in her own, I pulled her arm closer as I pulled some wraps from the bag.

I set one end of the wrap on her arm, before I began to twist it around her arm, being sure to be firm yet gentle at the same time while I worked. She flinched a few times as I felt the pain as well, but each time I just gave her a warm smile along with squeezing her hand slightly. By the time I tied it off, the cut was entirely covered, and I used another one on her muzzle and began my work on cleaning those two cuts again. While I worked, her eyes remained locked on my own, and I felt my cheeks warm up slightly as I continued my work, but I couldn't help but chuckle nervously while I said, "I remember the first time I tried this, you kept pushing me away…"

This caused a smirk to appear on her muzzle while her expression only began to solidify some more, and she said, "That is because I didn't trust you how I do now."

_That is good to know that I have her trust at least. _Nodding my head, I finished wiping her muzzle, and I said, "Alright, that should be good… now let me bandage my arm before we set off again."

Moving away from her, I began to take out more bandages as I prepared myself, and then I began to place one end on one side of my neck, before wrapping it around and under my armpit, and then bringing it across my back and up from under my other armpit and over my neck before repeating the process. I was about to continue the process before Sakido grabbed my hand, and I looked over at her as she said, "Here… let me help you…"

Without waiting for a response, she took the bandage, and as she began to wrap it around my body, I noticed how her other hand reached over and caressed the side of my face. I didn't look at her, as for someone of her stature and her personality; I could only feel the surprise and embarrassment in my face from her actions. The fact that she was wrapping my injury's in bandages was lost as she continued to caress my face, but as I turned my head towards her, I remained looking down, doing my best to not do anything too sudden in case she became hostile again.

By the time she had tied off my own bandages, I had looked up, and we were now frozen in each other's gazes as her hands remained on my shoulder and against the side of my face. Her muzzle was within close proximity to my own lips, but to avoid any injuries like last time, I attempted to pull away; only to be stopped by her firm grip. Her blue eyes began to soften as she store into my own, but she began to close them as she leaned closer to me gradually, and it was then that it hit me like a solid bag of bricks. _If she is trying to start this kiss, then does that mean I won't be beat up afterwards?_

_ … How do I get into these… never mind…_

I leaned into her own lips as my arms found their way around her back, and I began to feel lightweight as she continued to press further into the kiss. Like before, I had my concerns since she was a demon, but the fact that it felt so right is what prevented me from even trying to pull away. Feeling another feeling all together, I knew it wasn't my own, but hers, and from the link of being soul partners, even if I didn't have any solid facts. Fur against skin, it was still lip to lip, but I knew there was no difference, even though she was a wind demon from hell, and brought back from the grave, and I was a human, from another country. I felt one of my hands sliding over her neck, before reaching her cheek, and I felt as if this was all just a dream, until I remembered her own hand on my cheek as our arms grazed past each other's…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I felt elation as I continued to press my muzzle against Eric's lips, once again feeling that electric like sensation spreading from my muzzle. I felt an unknown burning desire in my gut as I continued to press firmer into the kiss, glad that not once did he try to pull away, but I wasn't so sure what that meant entirely. Delving deeper into my bliss filled state of mind, I could only pull Eric closer to me, and I felt him respond by pulling his arms tighter around me. I sighed happily out the side of my muzzle as to not end the kiss, and I felt my wings flare out as we both opened our mouths, and I felt a new sensation that I hadn't ever felt before in all my time as hell's occupant. This kiss made the one with the other wind demon seem like a small peck in comparison, but this kiss… it made me, one of the more fearsome demons in hell, enjoy it. I wasn't sure what I felt, but something warm along with a firm feeling move against my own tongue. My eyes shot open in shock and surprise, before I closed them again as the new feeling brought on a new wave of blissfulness. I turned my muzzle to the side as I pressed my own tongue back in experimentation, and I was rewarded with another eye widening pleasure. I could only close my eyes just how Eric's were, but this feeling… romance; it was so new and strange to me still.

…

**-Random Median's P.O.V.-**

Following the tracks to the other man that I had sold all my bandages to, along with a bag, I was furious at my decision to give him those for his fake potion. There was nothing in it, along with it not even being big enough to place anything of value in, and I knew with that shoulder of his, he wasn't going to go anywhere far.

Leaving the trees and entering a clearing, I stopped in my tracks as my heart stopped for a few seconds. All my rage as replaced by a spell binding fear as I gazed at the man being held by a demon. Her wings were spread out wide, and her black feathers were highly noticeable on the white and brown background of the forest. Her eyes were closed, and her muzzle was near the other median's face, _is she eating his face while he is alive!?_

It was then that I saw them both turn their heads at the same time, and from this distance, I felt like someone had just destroyed reality as I noticed she wasn't eating his face, rather than they were… kissing…

Almost like a window, my minds perception shattered, and I began to back away real slow, hoping to get away without either of them knowing I had discovered their odd, sick, and twisted relationship. _**SNAP!**_ The wind demons eyes slowly began to open, but she pulled away from the kiss she was sharing with the median man, and her face snapped towards my direction. I turned around as I felt a chill run through my spine, "_AAHHHAHAAAAAAHHH!"_

_._

**.**

**A.N.: Alright, this is the beginning of the romance sure to blossom between the two. I might focus solely on this story, but I will need to divert my attention to a few other stories as well.**


	12. Hunter and Hunted

**Chapter 12: Hunter And Hunted**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting on top of the man as he was shaking in fear, and I had my knife out, just out of view as I looked back to see a shocked and surprised Sakido still sitting there. I might be small compared to Sakido, and my legs might not be as long, but when I was required to run somewhere, I was fast and as agile as a rabbit could be. As soon as he had yelled, I was up and I had tackled him in twenty seconds or so, but the damage was done, and I needed to get my point across fast, so I stood up and heaved his dead weight into the air with me, and I made it visible that I had a knife should he start yelling again. "You didn't see me, nor did you see that demoness over there, and should anyone find out, I will hunt you down. We do not exist…" Leaning in closer, I said quietly, just in case Sakido should overhear, "We are an unholy pair sent from Satin and God themselves, anger us and betray our secret, and everyone you tell shall die an agonizing death in Hell, where I will be waiting with Death to start administering the pain," I pushed the other guy away and said louder, "And in Hell, you never truly die, you only feel the pain again the next day, and it never, ever, stops…"

Turning away, I bent down and placed my blade back into my boot, and ran towards Sakido, who grabbed the bag of bandages. I couldn't help but blush as I looked into Sakido's eyes, but her eyes were perfectly serious while I looked into them. Stopping beside her, I looked over and saw the other guy was running through the forest, and I looked back at Sakido and took the bag from her waiting hands, and I said, "As much as I hate it, we should fly… and far…"

* * *

"Aren't you tired yet?" I asked as my grip on Sakido eased up a bit. While I was still scared out of my wits, Sakido had showed me that there wasn't anything to fear while I was flying with her, except her idea of a practical joke. While we had been flying, she decided to _accidently_ drop me… least to say, I nearly had a heart attack after that cruel experience.

I heard Sakido give off a curt chuckle slightly, and then she said while her grip loosened also, "No, but if you want, we can land…"

Swallowing thickly, I looked down to the ground and clutched her arms just a tad more as I said, "Yes, I would like that…"

Sakido then proceeded to dive, but luckily for me, this time at a leisure pace instead of full on down at a ninety degree angle. I didn't want to appear rude, but I too was getting a little hungry, and I had seen a herd of something far below us, so I said, to my great fear, "Can we dive?" I know she was surprised by my request, but as soon as her head brushed against the side of my own while we tilted forward a little more, I knew her answer.

"Of course… glad you finally like flying…" after she finished, we were going at a steeper than steep dive, and I felt like my heart was where my stomach should be…

…

Slowly, I crawled around the edge of the tree, and I lined the scope of my sniper up with the animals head, and I could only surmise it was being Caribou, or maybe a stag; but the horns were too similar to be sure. I had made sure my snipers silencer was on, but I didn't know for sure that my hunting was going to be good enough, since only half of my body was camouflaged, and I was freezing my chest off as some snow made it over my armors chest piece. My arms already felt like ice blocks, but that was through some bandaging I had put down, though it helped better than an open armor vest. Lining up the shot, I calmed my heart rate down, and then pulled the trigger.

A whisper of sound, along with a cloud of snow flying up around me, was all that happened, and then I cocked another bullet into the chamber as I sighted in on another stag like beast, and fired. By the time the first stag hit the ground, the rest of the herd noticed there fallen comrade bleeding out, and when the second beast hit the ground in its death throes, they had begun to panic. As they all began to run about, I stood up and charged them as well, holding my rifle into the air and shouting, "HA, HIYAH!"

Like all animals, they ran away from the sight of a human, or something that wasn't them, and I ran towards my downed prey as a wolf ran from the forest. "Ah hell…"

The wolf reached both stag's before I had, but unlike another wolf would've done, it stopped and waited for me to get closer as it stood with its fore paws on one of the downed beasts. I stopped running about twenty feet from the stags, and I cautiously aimed it near the ground between us as I shouted, "HA, GET OUTTA HERE!"

If anything, it seemed like the wolf only grinned at me as it slowly walked over the dead stag's body, but I only raised my rifle a bit as I yelled again, "GET OUTTA HERE YOU MANGY BEAST!" The wolf stopped as its ears laid back, and as it did, I grinned slightly, _this wolf might just leave…_

_ Ah hell!_ I raised my rifle, but my shot didn't hit the wolf as its furry mass tackled into me and flung my sniper away. I had left my AK-74 with Sakido as a form of protection, but my pistol wasn't going to be accessible easily as I held the wolf away from my neck as it snarled and growled fiercely at me. I turned my face to the side as its maw snapped dangerously close to my neck, and I reached down as it pulled away, and I ripped my knife the best I could from my boot, but I dropped it when the wolf tried to get at my neck once more. I searched the snow as I desperately tried to get away from the wolfs muzzle, but it was getting closer and closer with every second. "Grr, _damn it!"_

As I growled out through my teeth that short phrase in that short respite, I gave up searching for my lost knife, which wasn't where it should be. Clenching my fist, I shot it towards the wolf and clocked it right on the side of its head, beside its eye and where it counted for any animal of nature. The thing yelped, before it snarled and viciously tore into my forearm. "_AAARRRRGGGG! YOU WANNA BITE NOW DO YOU!?_"

Against my better judgment, I let go of the wolfs chest and gripped its own leg, and this unbalanced it, but I pulled the furry limb towards me and chomped down on its leg tightly. It released my own bleeding arm as it howled in agony, and I spit out its arm and saw it jump away from me. I got up as fast as I could, but I felt a wave of pain shoot through my arm, but I didn't look away from the wolf as it glared at me with an intense burning fury in its eyes, and I could only return it with a grin of my own, and I shouted out, "SAKIDO!"

The wolf snarled before it leaped at me, but I was prepared for that course of action as I slid to the side, and I did my best to avoid its muzzle as I helped it glide past me, along with delivering a sharp punch to its rib cage. It yelped briefly as it landed on the other side, and I clutched my arm as blood began to soak between my fingers, and I glanced down briefly and saw the holes in my arm bleeding profusely as blood soaked the snow below me. I winced as I looked back up at the wolf, and even though it seemed to be in pain of its own, it seemed to be enjoying my silent suffering, and I could only grimace as I thought, _come on Sakido, where are you?_

"You think you can take out me, huh? I have taken on a small army and survived… come on you stupid animal, attack me… come on already…" It seemed to know what I was saying, but it remained stalking five feet from me, and I wobbled slightly from the blood loss I was under, "_SAKIDO!_"

It was just then that I heard the rushing of wind, before the demoness slammed to the ground, and a shockwave expanded out and away from her with such force, that I fell down. The wolf yelped as an electric current seemed to flash over its fur, and I looked over to see Sakido's eyes glowing blue as she looked at the wolf who withered around in pain on the ground, but as soon as her eyes turned to me, they softened and she rushed over to me. She fell down as the wolf recovered quicker than I could've expected, and it clenched its muzzle around the back of her leg tightly, "_Ahh!_"

I was up in a second, and I was running towards Sakido, and as I reached her, the wolf released its grip on her leg. I tackled the wolf with my shoulder, which received a brutal bite as well, piercing the bandages and my old injury. I only grunted in pain, but as soon as we were on the ground, I reached down and proceeded to pummel the wolf in its muzzle, receiving a few nips here and there on my hand. It wasn't until it latched firmly onto my hand that I stopped, but that wasn't until I switched over to my left hand, and gripped its ear and twisted hard. It yelped so loud that it hurt my ears, but it let go of my hand as it jumped away, and I stood up and moved over to Sakido's side and looked at her bite mark, only to see a few splashes of blood on her leg. I saw my own arm was drenched in blood, so I slid it under the snow as Sakido asked, "How bad is it?"

"Oh, it isn't anything to sever; you should be patched up in a min-"

"Not me, _you!_" she said as she rolled over, and her hand began to crackle and glow with a white light as she faced the wolf, which had now been joined by two others.

"Eh-heh… we need to end this fight, or it will end me… you need to leave, I will finish this…" I was already feeling extremely weak, but I didn't want Sakido getting hurt, and I didn't want to fly, as that might get me to bleed all the faster.

"I won't leave you while you are hurt; you helped me when I wasn't capable of even moving…"

Just as she finished, the lead wolf I had hurt so much barked at the other two, and it was almost as it had told them to leave, because they immediately began to walk away. The lead wolf stalked closer to us, and I stepped in front of Sakido and said, "Don't make my help in vain then, leave."

The wolf was now within fifteen feet, and I felt Sakido's hand place on my shoulder as she said, "If either one of you should die, the other will perish as well. That is another thing about being soul partners, I can't let you die, or I will as well…"

Before I responded, the wolf tilted its head to the side, and it gazed at us strangely, and then an idea hit me. _If humans… guardians can turn into animals… then can animals turn into guardians…?_

"Wolf… are you a guardian… are you… Toski!?"

This surprised Sakido, as she looked at the wolf, and said, "Guardians can only be a single animal… but there is Broxis the wolf…"

As the wolf changed from a wolf into a weird looking rat like thing, I felt like my mind was just blown away. I could only stare at the strange thing as I stood up, and the thing said, "Either you two are incredibly smart, or those were lucky guesses." The strange thing was wearing a black cloak with a hood, and below that was a vest with a variety of knives strapped to it. I felt my jaw hit the ground, and the weird wolf/hominoid rat kangaroo thing said, "Now, what is with a demon and Median working together, and what's this talk of soul-partners?"

I was prepared to give him an answer, but I felt myself wobble slightly before I began to lean heavily on Sakido, and she responded my holding me up. Turning my head towards the figure, my eyes began to lose focus, and I said, "Give us some time, and I will gladly answer any of your questions… Sakido… bring me the backpack…"

There was no response as she immediately set me down, and I heard the weird guy across from us say, "Hold… up…" Sakido didn't seem to hear him as she flew away, and it wasn't long before the male thing appeared over me, and he said, "I do know healing magic… and I'm only willing to use it on you and her if I hear your full story, the both of you on how you came to meet."

"Heh… magic… if you think you can heal this…" I said as I raised my arm.

He chuckled as well before he moved over, and when he held his hand above my arm, I felt the pain slowly leaving my mind. I watched in wonder as my wound began to slowly close up, and he said, "You know, for a median man, you throw a mean punch."

"…What is a median?" I asked. I kept being called such, yet I still had yet to learn what it was, though I knew it was used to refer to me.

"Have you been living with your head in a tree's trunk!? _You're _a median… as in one of those that inhabit these lands…" He said, and my arm began to feel warmer, and I saw blood slowly drip from my hand. Once he was finished, he began to move to my hand, but I stopped him before he could start.

"Please, now that I'm not losing as much blood, use your magic to heal Sakido's wound… it is much more important to me that her wounds are dealt with than my own…" I said, and I moved to the side as to be away from the bloody and scarlet red snow I was by, "Also, why use median when the rest of the world uses human or homo-sapiens?"

He gave me a blank look, and he said, "Uh, firstly, this world consists of a single land mass, with a few outlining islands around Fragaria." We both looked over and saw Sakido flying towards us at a fast pace, "And secondly, why do you, a median, care for a demon?"

"I will tell you along with my tale…"

…

Now that we were all sitting around a spot that had been cleared of snow, considerate of Sakido's wind magic, and the two stags were being roasted in a pair of fire pits, along with my bandaged hand, I was recalling everything that had happened recently. I looked over at Broxis as he said, "Now, Eric, tell me your tale…"

Looking back into the firelight, I took in a deep breath, and thinking back to before the avalanche, I began my tale…

**A.N.: I hate to cut it off here, but hey, I just thought of an idea, and I'm going to start writing a horror story… let your minds wonder on that one. I'm descriptive, so you know my story might just make your nightmares seem like reality… lol.**

**Maturedeath: If you're looking for a romance chapter, you should let me know, I'm trying to figure out what to write for chapter 14, as I still haven't finished it… I have been a little lazy recently. And he should never sneak up on a demon… let alone a demon that is making out with a human… xD**

**Barber477: Ha… that guy is gonna get messed up by Eric should he be a snitch! Lol…**


	13. Snowball

**Chapter 13: Snowball **

**A.N.: The poem in this chapter is not my own, but Chu's friend, Mire… who I must say wrote a **_**very**_** interesting Haiku…**

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I closed my eyes as I pulled Eric closer to me, not wanting to get up to just walk or fly for another days travel, but to just relax. Things have been awkward between Eric and I for the past two days, and not much was said or done except travelling, but we still conversed as we travelled. I had learned a lot about my soul partner that night when we had met with Broxis the wolf guardian, whose median form was a Jakkai. Letting my muzzle slide against Eric's cheek while he continued to sleep, I could only think about the possibility of meeting with Rhea and Buwaro again, and that prospect was as exciting, as it was dreadful. _I want to see him so much, but what if they got someone to translate fathers' dairy by now… will he still want to see me, or will he hate me…?_

I sighed, and I pulled my muzzle away from Eric's cheek and let myself recede back into my own mind, until Eric began to mutter in his sleep, "Uhh… alpha sierra… retree…" At this point, I was interested, but concerned as he began to shake. It had been like this ever since we talked to Broxis… he would have nightmares about his past as he called it, and more than a few times I had heard my own name mentioned in his sleep. "Naaa… erm… l-left… mag… FIRE!" I yelped as he bolted up as he snatched his pistol from his hip, and he was breathing heavily as he scanned the tree line on the far end away from us. _That is… new…_

"Are you alright, Eric?" I asked, and he slowly lowered his weapon while his shoulders sagged, and he rubbed his forehead with one of his other hands.

"Yeah… just another memory… did I wake you?" He asked as he put his pistol back in his weapon back where it was always at. His hand wasn't able to operate his weapons as well as he had before his injuries, but the magic that Broxis had used on both our wounds were healing along just fine, and I was almost back to the strength I had possessed before my death. Looking up at the morning sky, I shook my head as Eric looked away.

"Can we just rest for one day Eric, instead of constantly travelling…? It isn't like we are trying to get anywhere, and neither of us knows the layout of the land."

Eric nodded, and he looked at me with a smile, and I couldn't help but feel curious as to why he was beginning to blush either…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

"So… since we are going to be just staying here… I guess I can ask _you_ some questions then, right?" I asked, as I did have a few questions I wanted cleared that have been circling around my head for a while now. Sakido nodded as she got up, and leaned against a nearby tree as I asked, "Am I in trouble for that time you kissed me…?"

This was a question that was hard to ask when we were walking or flying, but it was eating away at me ever since we did kiss, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. Sakido's muzzle opened slightly, but I saw she was just as surprised at my question as I had expected her to be. I faced her entirely and walked towards her, and for once, she seemed to be the one more nervous than me, so I kneeled down as I looked deeply into her blue eyes. Placing my hands on my hips as I sat back, she looked away as she said, "If you keep talking about it you will be…"

While she continued to look away from me, I let out a chuckle that drew her gaze slowly back to my own, and I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "What is there to talk about…?" Sakido sighed slightly as her gaze lowered, but I said, "Then again, a median and a demon kissing about… what _isn't _there to talk about?"

"Why are you asking these questions?"

Moving forward slightly while using my knees, I twisted to the side and let myself fall into a sitting position before scooting closer to her side and looking down at the snow. I opened my mouth, but closed it again as I instead looked over towards her and asked, "We practically just met, yet we shared a passionate kiss… you're a demon, and I'm a human." I desperately wanted to look away from her eyes, as I could feel heat beginning to flush my face, but so was her own, yet I couldn't find it in me to not look into her eyes. I had been doing my best to not give her direct contact into socializing with me, in most ways, as anything always brought that moment back, yet now; I couldn't find it in me to keep depriving myself of getting to see her beautiful blue eyes. _I know what this feeling is… and while it isn't love, I know it is adoration… infatuation more likely._ "Sakido… let this be our unholy relationship. We are soul partners, and while that may mean we share the same soul in most aspects, it is clear we need to stay by each other's side. I may not love you," _yet_, "I still have feelings for you. I don't know what these feelings are, but I can't just…"

I was silenced almost immediately as her muzzle pressed against my cheek, and I felt her hand lay down onto my shoulder. She pulled her muzzle away from my cheek, and I was back to gazing into her eyes as she smiled weakly towards me, and she said, "I have feelings for you too… maybe we can discover what they are together… but later." She wrapped her arms around me as she pulled me into a hug, and I returned the gesture as she said, "That kiss was a thanks… for everything… the first kiss."

"Eh-heh… well… you are quite welcome… my pleasure really." I chuckled as Sakido pulled away, and when she did, she stood up and began to walk away. I stood up as well, but I went over to my weapons and began to inspect them, along with reloading a few magazines that weren't entirely full…

* * *

I chuckled as I hid behind a tree, stalking Sakido as she moved snow into piles before flattening them out again. She didn't know I was here as far as I knew, and I planned on playing a small joke on her, but I needed to wait a little longer before I attempted to even start it. Pulling back around into the cover of the tree, I made sure the ball in my hand was ready to be launched, and I packed a little more snow into it. I grinned as I slowly peeked around the bark of the tree, and I saw Sakido was now looking up at the sky, _this is going to be so perfect! Haha… she doesn't even expect it, and that is the magic about this too!_

Moving around the tree slightly, I held onto it so that I could hide again quickly while my other arm was pulled back. Taking careful aim and making sure the trajectory would hit true, which was directly the center of her back and between her wings, I grinned one more time before I unleashed Hell on earth. Flinging the snowball towards its target, I pulled back behind the tree, but not enough to block my view.

Shattering and splashing all over her wings, the snow practically exploded off her back as she jumped slightly, and her wings extended as she spun around. I pulled behind the tree in time to avoid being spotted, but her growl was enough to send chills down my spine alone as she called, "Who is there!?"

I clapped my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and I sank down into a sitting position as I heard Sakido walking closer to the tree line. I closed my eyes as I bit my tongue to try and keep silent, and it worked enough that no sound came from my mouth. I had given up on trying to find my LZ, as I knew there was no way that all these mystical things and towns would exist near a rebel HQ, or even be hidden from the rest of the world. "Eric… come on out, I know you are in there…"

_Oh, I'll come out… but not before making another snowball…_

After the snowball was in my hands, I stood up, and walked around the edge of the tree to see Sakido standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her muzzle. I waited until she opened her muzzle before pelting her in her stomach area with the other snowball, and as I turned around, I felt myself swept off my feet and spun around. Before I knew it, I was pressed up against a tree as Sakido held me there, and her other hand began to spark with some kind of magic as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Raising my hands, I couldn't for the love of my life wipe the grin from my face as I said calmly with a humorous tone, "It is just a game Sakido… you know, just for fun…" this eased her expression a little bit, but that glowing in her other palm was still sparking fearsomely, so I added, "If you set me down, and stop that weird glowing thing in your other hand, I will be glad to show you…"

She looked down slightly, and I saw her hand lower ever so slightly, but she looked back at me with a smile as she said, "I would like to learn this game… _but_, if you try to harm me, then…" Her hand shot towards the tree, and I felt an electric current shooting through the bark of the tree, and some excess even hit me, causing my hair to stand on end, "…you get the point, right?"

I nodded my head, and she let her grip loosen until I was on my feet, and as I sighed while looking up at her before I looked over and grabbed some snow and began to pack it into a ball. "What you do, is you want a small sphere of snow, and depending on how much force you want it to have, and the speed, is the size of the snowball… here, give it a try." I helped her move snow between her hands, and she began to roll it into a ball with some of my help, and before long, she was holding a snowball; albeit a bit deformed. She looked at it, and when she looked at me, she asked, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"You throw it… try hitting the tree, since it is the biggest target around." The only reason I said the tree, was so I myself wouldn't be a target, and I watched as the snowball sailed through the air, and collided with one of the branches. I smiled as I looked towards Sakido, and I said, "Very good, that was a good shot… now, do you want to try going against me, or would you prefer to keep practicing?"

Sakido looked at the tree, and then looked at me with a smirk as she nodded, "I think you should practice instead…" I chuckled as I walked away, _alright, alright; I see what you are trying to do… I'm game for a little competition…_

…

Sneaking around the edge of a tree, I had a snowball in both hands, and I was still trailing Sakido, whom was unknowingly walking ahead of me and around a few trees. _This is just too easy, I am right behind her, yet she is staying out of range just enough to not be pelted by snowballs… heh heh… I should get her soon enough anyways._

Walking out of cover, I saw she wasn't anywhere to be seen, and I scratched the top of my head after transferring the snowball to my other hand. "Where did she go…?" I muttered to myself, and right before a shadow fell over my own. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the one and only Sakido staring at me with a grin, before everything became white as I hit the ground…

…

…

The next thing I saw as the white blankness moved away from my field of vision was Sakido looking down at me with a worried expression, and I remained motionless as I gazed into her eyes. "Ha… haha ha…" I started to laugh, and it wasn't until a few more chuckles that Sakido joined in.

"You got me good there… how did you get behind me?" I asked I got to my feet, and began to walk with Sakido back to our temporary camp.

"I knew you were behind me, so I led you in a circle…"

"What…?" Looking behind me, I then noticed the overlapping path we had made, and I chuckled as I looked back into Sakido's eyes as I said, "Impressive Sakido, that was extremely creative…"

She looked away as a slight red ting took hold of her muzzle, "Oh, it wasn't anything special…"

"Yeah it was… heh… anyways, now that you saw what I used to do for fun, what did _you_ do in hell? Did you have any hobbies or anything?" I asked as I faced back forward.

Sakido let out a nervous sounding giggle like noise, and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow a little bit as I looked behind me and up at her. She looked away as she said, "I did have a pen pal that was teaching me poetry, but more than a few people have already said it wasn't good."

I stopped and faced her fully as I looked at Sakido with a little more perspective. She didn't look like the kind to write poetry, but what did I know about the typical wind demon? Zip to nothing, which wasn't something I should worry about since I was the one she was talking to now, "Hey, you should let me hear it, I like poetry. I might not be good enough to write it, but I have heard of quite a few good ones."

Sakido looked towards me as her face lit up, and I couldn't help but smile as she took out a notebook from seemingly nowhere, but I took it as her having a few hidden pockets in her clothing just like I did. I crossed my arms as I smirked, waiting to hear what she has worked on, and I didn't have to wait long as she flipped to a specific page halfway into her notebook, and she looked up at me before looking down again. "My heart beats slowly, never before have I seen, puppies ride rainbows."

_Oh my…_

I stood there as my arms fell to my sides, and I felt warmth running down my lip, and I knew it wasn't from a blush. I quickly sniffled as I took a bandage from my pocket's reserves, and wiped directly below my nose, and saw that her poem had literally, just given me a nose bleed. "So… what do you think?"

"Uhhmmm…" I coughed nervously, and I pretended not to see her hand beginning to glow with that electrical stuff, and I said, "It was interesting… I won't say it was horrible, because I must admit, I write the worst poems out of anyone I know. W-While there is room for improvement for most… I don't think I can improve. "I stuffed the bandage back in my pocket to hide the blood that was on it, and I looked back into Sakido's eyes as I said, "Your poem was great!" I shuddered as I said that, but the smile on her muzzle was an indication that I had just said the right thing for a response to her poem, and I could only imagine what happened to those that had said otherwise.

**(Rhea's P.O.V.)**

I felt a shudder run through my body and out the end of my tail, and I clenched my arms around my body as the air seemed to get cold all of a sudden. "R-Rhea, is something the m-matter?"

Looking over as Kieri gave me a concerned expression; I nodded as I looked behind us, and said, "Yeah, nothing is wrong." _Why do I have that same feeling last time Sakido read her poetry?_

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Sitting down as I store into the fire, I turned the small animal like thing around in the fire a little more so it would become like charcoal. Sakido was sitting across from me, and I wouldn't look up as I knew she was still staring at me, and I don't know why. I closed my eyes as I continued to rotate the stick the animal was on, and very slowly, I felt my grip on reality releasing, before I entered another memory…

**-Flashback-**

Pulling my head back, I saw the shattered glass in front of me as my vision slowly began to come back to me, and I could make out details. Fire was licking at the outside of the glass, and was breathing into the cab of the vehicle I was in, and it was then that I noticed I was lying on my side and against the broken window of the truck I was in. Scarcely remembering the crash, and explosion, I pushed myself up, and when I saw the fire in front of me more clearly, along with a slow dripping down the outside of the window, I connected the dots… just a little too late…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

_ What are these feelings I am having…? And why are they always pertaining to him… it can't possibly be that I, a wind demon… truly has- GAH, I have already had these thoughts before!_

I continued to look over at Eric as he seemed to be absent mindedly spinning the wheel for the animal he caught, but I was more concerned with why he had been so silent after we got back to the camp.

_!?_

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Almost as soon as the flashback had started, it was over because of my reflexes I have today that I didn't back then. I may have been sitting down, but I jumped back as my feet propelled me, and I went flying back as the memory of that explosion stayed in my mind's eye, and I slammed into a tree, which I still mistook for the inside of the truck. I clutched at my racing heart as I looked around, and saw I was in a small clearing of snow, and then I remembered where I was as Sakido stepped in front of me. I looked up and into her eyes, and almost immediately, I began to calm down. I sighed as I slowly stopped my shaking, and I released the armor by my chest as I coiled up at Sakido and asked, "What can I do for you beautiful?"

I had meant for it to just be a joke, but she really did blush fiercely as she pulled away in surprise, and I couldn't help but chuckle. _Uh… ok, did I really say that in a way that she didn't hear the joke…?_

"Eric, are you alright?" She asked as I stood up and went back over to the fire and took the cooked animal off, and I looked back at her with a grin.

As I started to take the animal off the stake, I asked, "Hasn't anyone ever called you anything nice before?" Her expression said it all, and I set my knife down as I looked at her and gaped, quite unsure what would be the right path to take next after finding that small piece of information out. "You got to be kidding, right?" The expression still didn't leave her face, and I cracked a smile as I said, "Then this just got a whole lot more weird… I'm a human, complimenting her on her beauty, yet I'm the _first_ one to do so… heh…"

_You know, I might be able to mess with her because of this… ha-ha, maybe later, I know she has to be hungry as well…_

**A.N.: Hey guys, so… this chapter was harder to write, because after 1k words, I got writers block for a day (luckily no longer), so if it seems a little badly written earlier in the chapter, that is because I was trying to figure what to write… and the snowball scene is what came to mind. So, don't forget to review!**

**Barber477: I can understand why you dislike those that impersonate you, that's why I almost never leave reviews for other stories anymore, because I don't want someone being a prick while under my name. Thanks for the compliments that are FROM you however.**

**Everyone else: If you don't know what to put as a name, just put down 'guest', you don't need to go and use someone else's name…**


	14. Dangerous Singing

**Chapter 14: Dangerous Singing**

*****Lenny Kravitz's Again ( www . youtube watch?v=D_fg1vaCwL4 )-That's the song Eric sings to Sakido…**

**Eric does not know angelic, so anything in bold "such as this" will be angelic speech while **"this type" **chat will be regular. Italics will remain as thoughts, despite it being in angelic or English.**

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Eric was already asleep, and I had made sure he was before I had snuck closer and laid down beside him. I was starting to admit to myself that I had deeper feelings for him, but I wasn't sure how deep they went down into my heart, and that one day he mentioned 'soul mates' kept coming back to my mind. As I held him closer to me, I couldn't help but press my muzzle against his cheek in a gentle kiss, bringing a smile to his face as he slept. Turning my muzzle to the side, I instead laid my cheek against his own as I pulled him closer, and I let my mind wonder back to the previous night. Eric had revealed quite a bit about himself, and as I let my mind wonder, I could feel myself remembering that night with perfect clarity…

**-:Flashback:-**

Looking over at Eric as I took a bite of the animal hunch I had selected as the form as advice from Broxis, who I still couldn't believe as a guardian was a Jakkai. "To answer your first question, we are soul partners… I don't know exactly what that is, but I know when I feel pain, she feels it as well." I looked over at Broxis as I swallowed the piece of meat I had just finished chewing, and he nodded before Eric began, "Now, where I come from, I am a soldier, as in I go out and fight for the benefits and the gain of my country. I was on a special assassination mission before I came across Sakido, and it was on this mission that I had been ambushed. There was an avalanche that buried me and the others armed forces alive."

"If it buried you, then how are you alive?" Broxis asked, and then took a large bite from the chunk of meat he was holding. I looked back over at Eric, curious to the answer, and I didn't have to wait long.

"I had fallen into a hole or something, so it just covered the top of the hole… I dug my way out." Eric said, and he looked over at me, and I felt my curiosity spike.

Eric began to look away from me, and I grew a little nervous, but I got him to look back towards me when I asked, "How do you get those metal spheres to explode?"

He chuckled, and even Broxis looked surprised and interested as he looked intently at Eric, who had two of the exact same things I was talking about on his chest. When Eric took one off of his black sleeveless clothing, he held it up and said, "This ball of fury uses something called gun powder to create an explosion on the inside. Since it is small and sealed closed, the explosion is bigger than had it been in an open canister, but since it is sealed; it has an even bigger lethality range. Since it explodes, the shrapnel that tears apart from the metal shell can wound, if not kill, those within twenty feet of it. The one thing that keeps it from exploding in my hand is this small little pin, and grip…" As he said that, he motioned around the area and pieces that he must've meant.

I nodded my head in understanding, but I looked over as the fire crackled, and took another bite from the bland tasting meat. _I only ate once in hell, and it was a waste of time… but it seems I will need to eat periodically here; and that is unless I want my stomach to be hurting. _Letting out a quiet sigh as I swallowed the bite I had taken, I couldn't help but let mind wonder again while the fire swirled during its dance when some wind blew through it. _I wonder if we will ever run into Buwaro and Rhea…_

"Eric, I still am curious about this other question I asked you earlier," I looked over as Broxis glanced over in my direction with a curious sparkle in his eyes, "Why do you, a median man, care for a demoness and her wellbeing?"

"Oh, uh… heh heh." I glanced over at Eric as warmth once more crept onto my facial features, but I genuinely wanted to hear this answer more than anything else; as it had crossed my mind more than once. Eric looked over at me with a nervous chuckle, before he looked down into his lap and said, "She isn't just a demoness, she is my soul partner… I can't just ignore her, or abandon her, I have to look out for her back when she can't, or thinks she doesn't need help."

"Surely that can't be all that compels you. Sakido, what about you, why did you fight for this mere median?" Broxis asked as he looked over at me, and I couldn't keep my eyes locked onto his gaze as I was still thinking about what Eric had said.

Looking up towards Eric, I saw he was watching me intensely, but I shifted my gaze over to Broxis, who was looking over at me with a leisure gaze while he leaned back. I smirked slightly as I remembered saying this phrase to Eric, "Because he helped me when I couldn't help myself, instead of abandoning me when he had the chance."

This caused Broxis to smirk widely, and when he looked away from me, I followed his gaze to Eric as he asked, "As a guardian, I have witnessed _many_ strange things, but do you by chance have feelings for this young demoness?"

My heart jumped into my throat as I looked away, suddenly all the more glad that it was dark out, so my blush was hidden even from my sight, though I could feel it all the more. I inadvertently and unconsciously leaned towards Eric as I kept my muzzle pointed towards the flames, but tried to keep one eye on him still. "I do have feelings for her… but if you are implying that I am romantically inclined to care for her, then I can not elaborate on that matter, as that is a little too personal for my taste. Sakido _is_ my friend, and I _do_ enjoy her company and companionship, but I won't give any more detail than that."

_Does that mean he has actual romantic feelings for me…?_

"Will you look at the time…?" Broxis said as he let out a sigh as he gazed up at the dual moons.

"Hol-y shit… two moons…" I looked down and towards Eric as he said that and I kept looking over at him with a confused gaze. I might not have seen them myself before, but even I knew about the dual moons of meduis.

"What, you have seen more?" Broxis asked as he chuckled. He took another bite, just this time he took a huge amount of meat off the bone.

"No… I had my suspicions before, but I know for sure that I'm _not_ in my world… we have a solitary moon, and it is only and always white… well sometimes it appears yellow or reddish, but it is overall white." Eric said while still gazing up at the dual moons.

Broxis was staring at Eric strangely, but instead of a question, he just said, "Well, I really need to go, being a guardian for who I am, I need to make sure the snow is evenly distributed and that a certain village isn't buried under snow through the night. If we ever meet again, you must tell me more of your world…"

"Um, alright… well… have a good night I guess, sorry for biting your leg." Eric said.

"Heh… sorry for tearing your arm to shreds…" Broxis said, before he was off and running towards the forest again, turning into a wolf on the way there.

I watched where he had just disappeared into the forest, and when I looked over at Eric, he was shaking his head as he got some more meat. I took another bite of what I had left, and as I did, Eric looked over at me; this is when our eyes locked, and I swallowed thickly, but this also caused the unchewed meat to get lodged in my throat.

As I began to cough, Eric dropped his meat, and rushed over to me…

**-:End Flashback:-**

I smiled as I remembered that part, but I shuddered slightly as I remembered that feeling of not being able to breathe. It hadn't taken long, but with Eric's help, that piece of meat had left my muzzle, and after that ordeal, I hadn't tried to eat anymore. _Eric seemed to know what to do in that moment, almost as if he's needed to do it before…_

Pressing my cheek against his even firmer, I smiled as sleep began to slowly enter my body and mind…

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Sitting down as I looked out and over the tree line, I noticed how Sakido was doing the same from the corner of my eye, but her expression wasn't looking for the better. Choosing to at least show some support, I looked over at her as I asked, "What is on your mind Sakido?"

This got her to look down and at the rocky ledge we were resting on, but she didn't say anything as her shoulders sagged somewhat. I reached a hand over and set it over hers, as I had discovered that simple act of compassion calmed her greatly, or during some occasions, flustered her greatly; therefore getting me a hostile response. Now however, she sighed as she lifted her hand and wrapped her fingers in my own, and said, "I died getting my brother and his friend here… into Meddius, but I'm not even sure if they survived or not."

I tightened my grip on her hand as I leaned over and said, "I'm sure they are doing alright…"

"How do you know?" Sakido asked as she looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked back over forest, but not before trying to take my hand from hers, only for her to tighten her grip so I couldn't pull away.

Leaving my hand to hold her own, as I wasn't getting mine back anytime soon, I said, "If you aren't sure, then it is better than knowing that they didn't survive." I took in a deep breath, and let it slowly out as I added, "If you aren't sure, then that means they have the brains to at least survive. If you _knew _they didn't make it, then that would mean they couldn't survive out here."

"Thanks… but your explanation didn't really make me forget my worries." Sakido said in a tone that was polite, but lacking of any humor. I knew I hadn't said it in a good enough term that would've helped her, but I needed to try to at least give her some form of forgetting. _Ah-ha! I can just help her the same way I help myself!_

"Do you have a favorite song Sakido?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't need to think of one myself.

I looked over at her as she did the same to me, and she shook her head as she said, "We don't really listen to any kind of music in Hell, why do you ask?"

"Because, when I want to forget something or get my mind on something else, I think of a song…" _and since she doesn't know any, that means I need to use one of my own. _Letting out a tired sigh, I looked at Sakido and said, "I might not know too many songs, but I will just sing to you so that you can get the basic concept." Clearing my throat, I had to think about this, as I didn't like singing around others, but I wanted to sing something special for Sakido to change what was on her mind. I knew of a song that would do just that, but I was worried that it would send off the wrong message to Sakido, and that wasn't anything I wanted to do, but I still wanted to make it special enough for her to understand. _Ah man, this song will be so great, but at the same time on not sure if this is a bigger mistake than not…_

***"I've been searching for you, I heard a cry within my soul, I've never had a yearning quite like, this before, know that you are walking right through my door…" I was looking out over the tree line as I sang this part, doing my best to keep my emotions under control while still remaining loud. "All of my life, where have you been, I wonder if I'll ever see you again, and if that day comes, I know we could win, I wonder if I'll ever see you again." As I finished this part, I felt Sakido's hand tighten on my own very slightly. I remained looking away from her, though my eyes had fallen to my lap. "A sacred gift of heaven, for better worse, wherever, and I would never let somebody break you down, until you cried, never." I felt myself beginning to blush, as I knew what was soon to come up, though I fought with all my heart to not let my face become red. "All of my life, where have you been, I wonder if I'll ever see you again, and if that day comes, I know we could win, I wonder if I'll ever see you again." By now my eyes had found their ways into Sakido's, and I felt my cheeks beginning to warm up, as _that_ part of the song had finally arrived, "At every time I've always known, that you were there, upon your throne, a lonely queen without her king, I longed for you, my love forever." Now it was Sakido's turn to blush, and I swore to myself internally so that I wouldn't mess up this song. "All of my life, where have you been, I wonder if I'll ever see you again, and if that day comes, I know we could win, I wonder if I'll ever see you again…"

I broke eye contact, but I felt how much Sakido's and my hand were interlocked with each other, and I only blushed even more. While I looked away, her hand only tightened on my own, and I heard her cough lightly, before she asked, "Do you really, lo… love me?"

_Damn… if I say no, then I'm a jackass… then again, if I say yes, then what happens. I don't want to say yes, because then I will be messing with her emotions… but what about my emotions… do _I _love her, in all seriousness?_ I looked back at her, and I sighed slightly and noticed the way her expression dropped, and I said, "That is for you to find out…"

Without warning, Sakido pulled me into a kiss, and I felt my heart jump into my throat as my hands instinctively went to her cheeks. It was almost as if my mind had gone blank while our kiss continued, and I forgot about everything else and ignored everything anyways. While I turned my head to feel a more sensual kiss, I was suddenly dragged backwards and away from Sakido, causing my eyes to snap open in surprise. I saw what looked like a human female, but with wings and a glowing halo above her head holding a sword down at a surprised and blushing Sakido. I was suddenly dropped and saw another being run past me, and that was when I saw the pointed ears, and recognized the extremely pale skin they both had, and then it hit me, they looked like fairy tale angels. **"What was this demon doing to that median!?"**

**"I don't know, but whatever it was, it couldn't have been good, we are just lucky we got here in time."** I had absolutely no idea as to what they were saying, but I got up anyways as I walked forward, and attempted to get them to be a little less hostile.

"Hey, do you mind taking a few steps back while lowering your weapons?"

They only responded by glancing at me, and Sakido did as well, and it was then that I felt the definable fear and slight anger in my gut, and I knew it wasn't because Sakido had been busted kissing me. **"Do you know what he is saying? Perhaps he knows where the missing angel went."**

They did lower their swords, but not enough to grant Sakido any room to move around, and one of them turned towards me and spoke in that weird language of theirs, **"Do you know where the angel is?"**

"Sakido, do you have any idea what they are saying?"

"Eric, they are-!"

"_HEY!_" I attempted to shove past the angel in front of me, who was wearing a bright green robe, until she brought her sword up to my throat. I raised my hands up and backed up slightly as I said, "They must not know English Sakido… I will get us out of this…"

**"Do you think he is in league with this demon?"** The angel in red said as she lowered her sword to Sakido's neck. I growled in my throat as I glared towards her, thinking of how I could get my weapons while also keeping them from harming Sakido. _I still got my knife on me, and I have my pistol, but it doesn't have a full clip in it. I can use my knife to keep Sakido from harm while getting these ladies away from her._ I lowered my hands as I looked down at my chest, and I saw I still had two grenades there, and I had an idea, but I didn't want to waste a grenade right now and on targets that a pistol or knife could handle. Looking over at Sakido, I saw he eyes were still trained on the red angels' sword as she too looked towards me with a mild but slight interest that had traces of hostility. _If they are like Sakido, Broxis, and Toski, then they will have no idea that a knife has more meaning than a sword…_

"Easy…" I said as I lowered my hand to my waist. **"What is he doing Sarah?"**

** "I don't know… but he doesn't have a sword or knife, he has no weapons."**

By the time the yellow angel finished saying whatever she had been saying, I had managed to get my knife out of its place by my boot, and I was holding it out to the side of my body and away from me as I started to raise my other hand up slowly. **"Fara, what is that in his hand…?"**

** "It looks like a metal knife for hun- SARAH!"** If there was one thing I didn't know, it was what they were discussing, but from what I _did_ understand, was names… the red angel was Fara, and the green one I had just kicked in front of me was Sarah. As her sword hit the snow, I charged Fara, and she rushed me as well, her sword versus my combat knife. As I held the back and flat part of my knife, I made sure her's clanged harmlessly on my knife, and I used this let go of the back of my knife and to grab her collar, before I pulled her towards me; with the intention of throwing her to the ground. When I sidestepped and pulled my knife with me, I added more force and flung her past me and let go of her collar, but something snagged onto my fingers before she hit the ground. Something lasted with a little force before it was ripped away from her neck, and that slight change made me stumble away, but luckily towards Sakido.

When I looked up, I met Sakido's waiting hand, and I slid my knife back in its spot took it as I stood up, and as I did, I felt something, like string, around my fingers. Looking down, I saw it was a pendent, but it looked like a star, it was yellow, and I would've tried to touch it, but my hand was holding Sakido's as I looked over at her and asked, "Do you think you can fly faster than them?"

"I think I can…"

Letting go of her hand, I said, "Good, then fly, now!"

"I won't leave without you Eric!"

Looking back at the angels as they were both getting back up, I said, "Don't leave me, just fly far, then come back, but attack them from above. Let me distract them, and then you will be able to get the drop on them when they are distracted…" Sakido still looked like she wasn't accepting of that fact, but I moved and grabbed my AK-74 and aimed towards the angels who were doing something with their weapons, and I said, "Do it before we don't have a chance!"

_**Crack, crack crack!**_ The burst was meant to warn them, but they only jumped as Fara stabbed her sword into the ground. The strangest thing happened, the ground shook and fire shot up and towards me, and I dove to the side before they reached me, but I rolled as the other shot Sarah shot her sword towards me, and lightning shot over my head; causing my hair to stand on end. Coming out of the roll, I switched the gun to full auto and swept it up while I fired, expending a dozen shots, three of which pierced through Sarah's wings.

**"AHH! Fara!"**

I don't know what was said, but the other angel suddenly held its sword sideways with one hand, and she held her other out towards me. A bright reddish hue surrounded them, and I raised the gun and released another dozen bullet burst, only for the bullets to spark and ricocheted off the hue of colored light. The angels on the inside flinched, and I walked closer and said, "Lower your swords and we won't need to fight anymore!"

They gave me confused looks as the one with hurt wings took off a pendent that looked like a sun, and I raised and looked at my hand and saw I had a similar one, but this one was a star. Looking back forward, I saw the angel in red, Fara, grabbed at her chest, and I instantly knew who this one belonged to. I grinned, and I held it up, and this seemed to infuriate her, and I wrapped it around the barrel of my gun.

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Landing loudly, the angel's spun around in there protective shield, and when they did, I heard them say,** "We are trapped! What can we do Fara?"**

The angel in red shook her head, but I looked over at Eric as he called over to me, "Sakido, do you by chance know what they are saying!?" I nodded my head to confirm his question, and he said, "Tell them to stop fighting, and we won't harm them!"

**"Angels," **this caused both their heads to snap towards me, and I said, **"If you drop your weapons and surrender, we will not harm you. If not, then I'm sure you're both already too weak to fight for much longer…"**

** "We will only stop fighting once you tell us what happened to the angel that was here!"**

** "What angel?" **I asked as I let the lightning in my palm die down. As far as I knew, they were the only angels around here that we had seen or encountered.

**"We heard him singing, Demon! What did you do with him!?"**

** "That wasn't an… angel…" **_They mistook Eric's singing for an angels'? He wasn't even singing in Angelic._

** "Then who else could sing like that!? We know you did something with him, reveal his location!"**

** "An Angel didn't sing that song, Eric sang it! The median!"** I said in anger, and I looked over and saw Eric had collected his weapons, along with the bag of bandages. I took this chance to fly over them and land beside Eric as I asked, "Are you ready to leave? They are in no position to attack us."

"Yes, let us leave…"

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Sakido and I had finally landed, and when we did, I didn't get to even go anywhere as Sakido spun me around and store into my eyes deeply. The memory of earlier came back to me, the one where she had kissed me without warning, and I was suddenly nervous, but also expecting a repeat of that as well. I was adamant to admit to myself that I yearned for that to happen again, so that it could continue without being interrupted, but I didn't want to because of the sole fact that we were so different… physically wise.

Surprise wasn't far around the corner as Sakido opted to only give me a bone crushing hug, and I felt myself shudder as I hugged her back. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was a tender moment that was ruined almost immediately as both our stomachs grumbled simultaneously, and we separated and our respective blushes were burning through our cheeks. Shifting the backpack around as well as keeping my gaze averted from Sakido's, I said, "I will try to go find something to hunt… oh, and Sakido?"

Taking this time to look up and into her eyes, I reached up and pulled her head down, and gave her a short but worth-while kiss, and when I pulled away, I saw a flame in her eyes as she glared towards me. I smiled nervously, and was genuinely surprised when she simple sighed before smirking as the fire died down to nothing, and I turned around and began to walk towards a tree so I could leave anything I didn't need to hunt with at a tree. _Man, I sure have become soft…_

**.**

**A.N.: Hello everyone, may I just say this chapter may have started with writers block, and two previously scrapped idea's, but behold, the might of my imagination! Sakido and Eric are starting to blossom as a couple; just they haven't admitted it yet. Let me know what you all think, so I can know if I'm writing these chapters correctly or not. Romance is the one thing I excel at so much on FF, and I will say this, Sakido may not show much romance in the original Sdamned comic, but this story, this is so much different that Chu's style… lol… no disrespect is intended in that short phrase…**

**Barber477: Alright, I made it to where you can now see what they asked.**


	15. Rest For The Weary

**Chapter 15: Rest For The Weary**

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Many of the people we passed gave both Eric and I strange looks, but overall, they ignored us as we walked across the bridge to a city called Riverside. Eric has suggested that we just walk in like nothing was wrong, and surprisingly it was working so far as none of the medians had tried to fight us. The walk was long, and it was more than a little tense for me, but I ignored that feeling as I instead stood firm and tall while I walked forward. Many people got out of our way, but the few that didn't just gawked at me, like I was something special to see. We had spotted the city from high up in the air, and when Eric had said we needed some supplies, I had taken him down without question; but I still dove down at a speed that had sent Eric into a panic induce mental state. We had followed signs that led to a nearby city, and that is how we had discovered Riverside's name.

After we reached the other side of the bridge and were standing by an inn of sorts, I frowned as I remembered a few things my… _friend_ in purgatory had to say about inns from his experiences. They were apparently owned by rude people that proved to be a pain, but were an excellent source of resting when traveling. "You want to check out that inn Sakido?"

Looking down towards Eric, I shook my head, "No, but I'm afraid if we are to stay here to get supplies, it would be best if we did anyways." Looking back towards the door, I felt like just grabbing Eric and continuing our journey, but through the form of flying; yet I refrained as he opened the door, and looked back at me.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" He asked while he gestured inside. I smiled, but shook my head towards him and said, "Not unless we are guaranteed a room… if you haven't realized, I wouldn't easily fit in there because of how tall I am."

"Ah, good point… sorry about that, I will ask the owner a few questions before we make a set plan of action…." And then Eric turned and walked inside…

…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

"Well Sakido, this looks like where we need to be…" I said as I stopped and looked up at the sign with a smiley face, and the words 'TROUBLE CENTER' written beside it. Looking back at Sakido, she nodded as she gestured towards the barred window, _Seems I will need to do this by myself._ Walking forward, I leaned on the counter outside the bars, and I heard the sound of a magazine being placed down in the dark expanse of the building, _Whoever works here must sure love the dark._ "A nice young man told me that I could come here for work…"

"Did that young man by chance happen to tell you what kind of work?" Said a deep and burly sounding voice from the inside.

"He didn't elaborate on any details. Care to fill in the blanks?" I asked as I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Sakido leaning against a light post as she kept her gaze on me.

I looked back forward as the man began speaking again, "You and yer girlfriend over there will go around helping people with whatever tasks they need done. You get paid when you bring this 'ere form back signed and filled out, any side pay that they give you doesn't count towards what we will pay you, do you got that?"

My face was still burning from Sakido being called my girlfriend, and I nodded as I took the clipboard and the two buttons from the waiting man's hands. "Thank you, we should be back later with a filled clipboard…"

Turning around and walking towards Sakido, I noticed how she was grinning while she watched me approach, and I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know why.

After I passed her, she was quickly walking at my side, and I swallowed rather hard as her hand made its way into my own, and as I turned my head, she said, "I heard what he called me, but I'm curious as to why you didn't even try to deny it… is it true?"

"We should go do some jobs so we can sleep in beds tonight." I said as my hand holding her hand tightened, and the one with the clipboard began to fidget nervously as I knew she was still staring intently at me.

Sakido must've lowered her head as her voice sounded real close, "If you will not discuss it right now, then we can talk about it later…"

* * *

Sakido and I had done jobs as mundane as clearing snow from windows and walkways, to bothersome ones as carrying bags for an old lady, to things that required my strong muscle to help lift things while Sakido helped fix the wagons wheel and axle. Least to say, we were both exhausted, and as I walked up to the window, the man's voice from early asked, "Back so soon? I thought you were going to get all those forms filled out…" Placing the clipboard down on the wood counter, I slid it over into his reach, and when it disappeared into the hands of the man, I heard a long drawn out whistle. "So, you and your girlfriend really _did_ get the entire clipboard finished… well, here's yer pay. Would you like more papers so you can continue helping out those around 'ere?"

I shook my head, and the man inside only grunted in acknowledgement as a large sack filled with coins clattered onto the lit part of the counter, and I sighed as I stretched my arms out and said, "These people sure know how to work out their helpers… well, have a good day."

Turning around and walking away with the rather heavy sack, I heard the man mumble, "Young people and their wanna be demon outfits…"

_So that's why everyone doesn't care that we are walking around… they think Sakido is just wearing some kind of elaborate costume. Wow, that is so naive of them… but hey, it benefits us!_ When I was next to Sakido, I asked her, "So, where do you want to go first?"

"I want to go back to the inn and sleep already. We can explore more of the city tomorrow when we are well rested." Sakido said, and I could only nod in agreement. _I will stop by and grab some clothing, some supplies, and maybe even a map from a few shops tomorrow, but for now; I agree with Sakido's suggestion._

_Actually… what should I do… for a long goal plan? I can't fix my radio… I don't even know where that thing is anymore, and if I'm not even on my world, then am I supposed to still try to get home, or do I abandon trying to do that? If magic is real, demons and angels roam the land, then why should I even try to get back to my world? I don't even know how or why I ended up here. Stupid rebels…_

_ Actually, thanks rebels… if they hadn't been messing with the surrounding governments, then I wouldn't have volunteered for the assassination mission, and therefore, wouldn't have met Sakido._ Looking towards said demoness, I smiled as I saw her literally fighting to stay awake, but so was I from so much work and exertion from today's efforts. She was leaning heavily on me as snow fell down around us, and I couldn't help but smile weakly as Sakido yawned. After her muzzle shut, she straightened back up as we neared the inn, and I reached down scratched the side of my leg through the thin cameo pants. _I hope these beds aren't like the stiff ones back in the barracks…_

…

Sakido had quite the hard time squeezing into the hotels door, but other than that, she only needed to duck down to avoid the ceiling. Right now however, we faced a dilemma… we did have two beds, but Sakido needed both if she was to sleep comfortably. I sighed as I looked over at the tired looking Sakido, and I knew the course of action I was going to take; so I went over and grabbed the nightstand that was between the two beds, and moved it to the opposite wall. "Sakido, would you mind moving to the other side of your bed real fast?"

As I turned around, I saw she was doing so, but she was watching me carefully as I moved to the other bed, _I hope they don't hear this downstairs…_

Pushing the bed frame over, I was pleasantly surprised to not hear any sound from the beds frame as it dragged across the wood floor. I stopped pushing once it clacked against Sakido's, and I smiled as I looked at what would comfortably fit Sakido's side, if she laid over it width wise instead of length. Grabbing the blankets and rolling them towards the foot of the bed, I heard Sakido ask, "Did you move that so we sleep closer together?"

I chuckled as my face began to heat up, _As if we hadn't been doing that for the past week or so Sakido, or have you not realized?_ "I moved them so you can have somewhere to sleep… I know for sure one bed isn't going to be big enough for you."

"If I am to sleep on both of them, then where are you to sleep?"

"On the floor of course, I'm not going to make you be uncomfortable through the night." I said as I walked over and double checked that my guns were filled with ammo, along with not having a bullet in the chambers while clicking them to safety. It wasn't so much that I was afraid or worried that we would be attacked through the night, but I wanted to be sure that in the event that they were needed, then they would be available.

As I set my pistol down, I placed my hands on the tabletop and let out a small sigh, and it wasn't until I felt a cold chill did I look behind me and see Sakido already lying on the beds. Without even knowing it, my face turned a deep shade of red as I looked back forward at the guns in front of me. I shuddered as I felt a turmoil of emotions running through me, making me feel strange, yet interested at the same time. _What is she thinking over there? I remember about how we feel the others pain, but I also feel her emotions, and whatever she is thinking, it has to be about me!_ The image of how I saw her looking towards me made another chill run across my back, and I felt another new emotion run through my mind, one I knew from experience; the emotion that is used in calculations of how to make a plan work. _She isn't thinking anything good, I know that much… what happened to all that exhaustion from before?_

_ I think I can just wait her out if I just do some maintenance for right now… my pistol would be the best to work on. I just need to check if there is any dirt in it, since I don't have any cleaning materials yet._ Grabbing my pistol, I turned around, but kept my gaze away from Sakido's, and as I sat down, I ejected the clip and set it on the floor in front of me. Next, I pulled the slide back and locked it into place after pushing a switch down. Looking inside the pistol covering, I saw that there was a little bit of moisture, but not too much, so I held the top and pulled it back, before sliding it forward once more. Letting the slide go all the way past the bottom of the muzzle, I took it off and set it down beside the bullet magazine. I set the pistol down as I grabbed the barrel, and took it out of its nook, along with the spring. I held the barrel up to the light, and as I looked down it, I saw only a few specks of buildup, meaning there were either a few specks of dirt in there, or it was carbon buildup from firing in the cold.

After quickly assembling the pistol back together, I looked back up and saw Sakido completely knocked out. I chuckled quietly as I stood up and set my pistol on the table, before I turned and walked towards Sakido, with the intention of making her night a little better. She had fallen asleep just how she had laid down. On her back, no pillows, and no blankets; but I wasn't going to let her sleep like that when she had all those necessities right there beside her.

Grabbing the roll of blankets from my bed, I placed it near her… feet like things, and I carefully unrolled it up her body, but it ran out when it reached slightly past her waist. "Heh… at least one blanket covers her halfway…" I mumbled to myself as I went over, and very carefully pulled the other one from under her, only to cover her the rest of the way until it was at her shoulders. I smiled, but I moved over and picked up one of the plushier looking pillows, and very carefully lifted up Sakido's sleeping head. Moving the pillow under her head, I slowly lowered her head onto the pillow as I once again mumbled quietly, "Who am I, her boyfriend? Heh… here I am even making sure she is comfy while she sleeps… from top soldier, to a butler… heh…" After I moved my hands away from her head, I turned and grabbed a pillow before walking away; failing to notice the smile that stretched on her muzzle as her ears twitched in my direction…

* * *

_Standing high up on a cliff, I was looking out and over the valley that was far below, and I felt myself smiling as a cool breeze swept through my hair and sent my clothing billowing. I slowly opened my arms up as the feeling of the wind intensified, and the sunlight that bathed my body in the golden rays of mid-day kept my body warm enough that I wasn't cold. I looked over and saw a waterfall running off the expanse of the cliff with its crystal clear blue water as a multitude of rainbows danced between the mists of its tumbling liquid. I chuckled as I saw a bird lazily angling away from the water that was being blown around as it fell to the river that was hundreds of feet below it, yet the foggy clouds in that area began to spread out while rising up all the higher. The vegetation around me began to leak a white fog as well, and I felt my smile drop slightly as I took a seat, and closed my eyes, letting the chilling effect of the mist cloud my minds senses as the warmth of the sun began to slowly dissipate from my body._

_ When I reopened my eyes to see I was on a flat hilltop, I saw with the aid of the moonlight a lake resting near the bottom of the hill with a few surrounding trees. A few dark shadows danced in sky far away, prompting me to believe there were birds flying around, but I pushed that thought away as I leaned my head back onto the cool grass, and saw a large white moon hanging lazily in the sky. The light blue and white streaks of light that fell down around me provided a dazzling sight, and the gentle and cold breeze that slid through my shirt prompted a lazy and relaxed feeling to overcome my body. The feeling of contentment reached me as I let out a happy sigh, and felt the wind gently brushing over my cheek and through my shirt, yet I also felt completely at ease. I shut my eyes for a brief rest, but I was prompted to open them again as I heard someone lying down beside me._

_ Twisting my head to look beside me, I saw a pair of blue eyes gazing back into my own eyes with a similar contentedness that I was under the spell of. Looking down and observing her black designed fur patterns that occupied her white muzzle, I couldn't help but smirk as I rolled over onto my side. While I gazed into her eyes, I reached a hand out and wrapped my fingers around her own while scooting closer to her. "It's a beautiful night out… but nowhere as stunning as you are…" I heard myself say, and this caused a few red splotches to appear alongside her muzzle while her muzzle spread into a smirk._

_ Her head moved closer to my own, but she said, "How do you I know you are not just saying those things, rather than you actually meaning them?" Sakido asked as she looked into my eyes while she seemed to search for a lie in my eyes. I simply replied by slowly closing the distance between our lips, and I could feel both our nervousness's as we slowly approached. My eyes closed, as did hers, but I felt her hand that I was holding tighten onto my own, and I knew she was anticipating this sensation almost as much as I was myself._

_ After a brief pause, I felt her lips hesitantly press into my own, before I pressed back as well, and I felt a heat rising into my face as butterflies flew around in my gut. I let go of her hand and maneuvered it beside her cheek, but I also felt her hand slide onto my back and slowly pull me closer to her…_

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

_ While Eric continued to press his lips to my own, I felt elation and enjoyment clouding my judgment, and I was readily pulling him closer to me to keep the feeling from disappearing. With every second of our passion filled moment, I felt fire in my heart slowly igniting and becoming a blaze of new feelings I had never experienced in hell. My heart was pounding furiously against my chest, and I could only respond to such a new feeling by delving deeper into the reason for my bliss. My muzzle remained planted firmly against Eric's lips while my hands slowly reached his back, and I tilted my head down as I pulled him closer to me._

_ Taking my time to slowly pull my muzzle away from his lips, I set my muzzle alongside his neck as I took in a deep breath, only to sigh in happiness soon afterwards. This was the happiest I had been in a very long time, and I didn't want this happiness to end anytime soon, nor did I ever want it to disappear and for me to resume my lonely life. I took in another deep breath and let my dream-self relish in dream Eric's scent, and I pulled my muzzle across his cheek slowly as I soon nuzzled against him affectionately. I wanted so badly for this to be real and to be actually happening, but if I did anything like this in the real world, then I would surely push Eric away more so that a simple kiss. I smiled as I felt my cheeks start to heat up as Eric kissed the top of my head before he said, "You truly are amazing Sakido…"_

**.**

**.**

**A.N.: Alright everyone, I was in a trance when I wrote this, and by trance, I mean I was fighting away sleep while I typed this. I got so close to actually falling asleep that I had closed my eyes and typed, and even though it may seem like a hard thing to do, I still type very little errors like that, though it is a testimony to how much I truly type. When I wrote the part before the dream sequence, I wanted to put a scene where Sakido was being romantic to Eric, but I felt that would've been way out of character for her, so I saved it for the end and in the dream…**

**Oh, and because I feel like teasing you guys for the next wait, the next chapter is 4k+ words. Yes, it is finished, and that is why I'm uploading this before the week wait mark of time...**


	16. Young Couple

**Chapter 16: Young Couple**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't help but chuckle as I gazed into Sakido's dazed blue eyes, as we had both woken up at the same time, only for our lips to press against each other's in the same time. "What I can't understand is how you got me into this bed without waking me up in the process." I said as I pulled my hands away from her hips, and my arms out from under her own to try and ease away from her as I felt extremely uncomfortable. Last night's dream had been a little more interesting that anything I had ever had before, along with it being the first of its kind. I had experienced a romantic dream that featured Sakido, and it was held at night; it was a pleasant and welcome dream compared to the memories of old missions that plagued my mind.

"Eric, what did you dream about…?"

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

There was a strange sensation in the back of my mind, a nagging sensation, and the shocked and embarrassed expression my question got out of Eric gave me reasons to be curious as to why. His eyes shifted as his cheeks began to grow red, and I felt my heart beginning to race, _If he had the same dream as me, then how am I supposed to react?_ Eric cleared his throat, and then let out a nervous chuckle as he said, "Just pleasant dreams on the beach… what about yourself, beautiful?" I felt myself smirk as I pushed him away from me, though I still felt my face heat up from his compliment that reminded me of last night's highlight. He chuckled as he asked, "What, was it something I said?"

Looking over at him, I said, "I had a dream about a late night on top of a hill… counting the stars." I felt myself blush as I looked away; only partially telling the truth as I slowly moved and set my feet on the ground. I bowed my head forward as I looked towards the window, and began to let my mind wander; _I can't believe I my mind had a dream of Eric like that. Does this mean something…? _Taking a brief moment to glance back at Eric, I saw he was already up, and he was facing me away from me as he stretched his arms above his head. _Could he have had the same dream that I did? Is it even possible he dreamt the same as me… and how _did_ he get into the bed? I don't remember waking up at all throughout the night, maybe it was he that got closer this time, instead of me moving to him…_

_ When these answers arrive, then I will know…_

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

After a rather pleasant breakfast at the inn, along with checking out, Sakido and I had made our way back to the trouble center. We hadn't spoken once during our small journey, but we had been both taking in the city around us as we walked, letting every detail work its way into our minds. It was snowing, but with so little flakes in the air, it was more of a relaxing sight that one of wanting to go back indoors. The way the snowflakes would delicately spin through the air, while landing gently on whatever surface happened to be nearby; it was one that brought me back to good memories.

When I stopped in front of the barred windows, I saw it was boarded up, and a small note was left on one of the bars, and I looked it over carefully, _'Back in twenty minutes. If you are looking for work, grab and take a clipboard that is on the left. If you are wanting to leave a request, fill out the form on the right._ Of course I grabbed the one on the left, and with another quick read of the note, I knew that was all I needed to do, so I would just need to return this before we left.

"Alright Sakido, now we can go explore this city now… we only came back so that we would have a chance to make money while we walk." I said as I moved over to her side. I had my sniper on my back, with the AK-74 hanging on my arm, and I held the clipboard in my hand as I kept my right free. Looking up at Sakido, I asked, "So where would you like to go to first? Personally, I want to go get a shirt already…"

"I don't know of what to do, so you must choose what we do." Sakido said.

Nodding my head, I looked back forward, and said, "Then, to the clothing store… heh." I chuckled slightly after I said that, and as I began to walk forward, I saw a large bird like thing slide past and into a building. _I swear that thing was a mutant bird with a dragons body… holy hell, what in was it… oh, it really was just a bird. _A small silver bird flew out of the building, and in its talons was a small mouse. _I could've sworn it was bigger…_

I felt myself shiver as I looked over, and I saw her looking away from me actually, and I knew why. Shifting my gaze downwards, I tightened my hand slightly around Sakido's hand, which she had slipped into my own when I had least expected it. "Uh, Sakido…?"

"Yes, Eric?" She asked, all without even bothering to look back at me as we continued to take slow step after slow step.

"You know your hand… eh… never mind…" I said as I returned to looking back forward, while also walking a bit closer to Sakido so that it wasn't as awkward walking hand in hand; even though it was awkward feeling it. I looked over and saw a few stores, but they didn't feature anything that looked like it would provide anything of use to Sakido or I. _What is going through her mind? Is she thinking about her dream…? I hate being a paranoid person, but I know she was hiding something, and there is no way we could've had a dream so close to one another, yet they had no key connections… maybe I will talk to her more about it tonight. This would be extremely bold, but I should tell her what my dream was… I know she wasn't telling me everything, but what was it…?_

I sighed as I looked back over at Sakido, and I said, "Hey, Sakido, there is a store I can get some clothing at… we can probably even get you something."

Sakido finally looked over, just instead of looking at the store, she looked down towards me, and that was the first time our eyes locked onto each other today. I smiled as I looked away as my dream came back to mind, and I began to walk towards the store with Sakido walking right beside me. _Knowing how Sakido is in her sleep, I wouldn't doubt we did make out like that while we slept… I would be dead if she woke up and discovered us like that!_

Blushing furiously now, I walked into the store without needing to open the doors, as they were already open, and I felt Sakido slide behind me as she too walked in. She didn't let go of my hand as we made our way deeper into the store, and luckily it was rather empty; that made it all the easier to move through the aisles. I couldn't help but come to a stop as I looked over, and I rubbed a shirt between my thumb and finger, and I was pleased with the way it felt. I grabbed it and placed it over my shoulder, and then I looked over at Sakido as she was looking towards a rather dark looking jacket. It looked vaguely like a trench coat, just without the overly large collar. "You know, if you let go of my hand, you can go take a closer look at that jacket."

My hand was slowly let go, before she looked back at me, "It just reminds me of the one I had given to my brother…"

"Then all the more reason to get it. I doubt we can't afford it with all the money we made yesterday…" I said as I rolled my shoulder, and heard it pop loudly, earning me a surprised look from Sakido. I sighed happily as I closed my eyes, _finally, now my shoulder should stop its aching._ "Are you alright Eric?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, that isn't anything you need to worry about… just my body making noises is all." I said as I looked back over to the jacket, and I said, "If that jacket is around your side, I can cut holes in it big enough for your wings."

She nodded towards me before she looked away, and walked towards it, and when she was moving in its direction, I myself looked over at another article of clothing. Moving over to it, I saw the jacket fit my taste, and possibly would help when we were walking through the forest or plains, if not when we were flying. Turning the white jacket around, I noticed how it was rather thin, but I could tell how it would keep me warm from the denseness of its thin size. It would also work with concealing my armor when traveling, which would be extremely good in case we ran into hostiles again. Twisting the jacket once more, I grabbed the sleeve and tugged on it until the jacket was taunt, and I looked closely at the fabric around the seams. _The stitches aren't showing, it is nice and strong, it is white… this will do just fine, now, time to see how Sakido is doing._

I turned my head in time to see Sakido turn around, and I couldn't help but smile as she carried a jacket in her hands. "Is that all you want to get?" I asked as she drew closer. She gazed into my eyes as she nodded her head. I smiled as I turned around, and walking towards the counter with who I suspected was the store manager, I reached into my pocket, and grabbed a few silver and copper coins; having discussed the strength of currency with the inn keeper before Sakido and I had left. I kept the majority of what we had earned inside the backpack, but I didn't want to constantly reach into the bag to grab a certain amount of currency that I could've had on hand in my pocket.

"Did you find everything alright?" As the lady behind the counter, and I nodded my head as I set my two items down, and looking behind me, I reached out for Sakido's jacket. When I turned around and put it on the counter as well, the lady looked past me and at Sakido and asked, "How do you keep such a magnificent costume in good condition? Surely it is difficult putting it on every day?"

"…" I looked back at Sakido, and she gave me a confused expression, and I mentally swore at myself for forgetting to mention that little tidbit to her about the locals.

"Oh, it is just an illusion with some magic taking care of it. We didn't make it, so we can't really explain it to you that much…" I said quickly as I looked back forward at the waiting lady. She looked back at me, and she nodded as I handed her the correct amount of coinage, after a few attempts of figuring it out for myself.

"Alright, thanks for coming to Aunties exquisite apparel clothing…" She said, and I nodded, but I couldn't leave just yet.

"Do you have a changing room…?"

The lady looked back at me, and she shook her head as she said, "Sadly we do not…"

I nodded my head, and I made space on the counter as I placed the AK-74 on the top, barrel facing away from her. Next came my sniper, which earned a few glances from the lady, and then I let the backpack drop to my feet, before I grabbed and set the pair of grenades on the countertop; I didn't want to be putting my armor vest back on and accidently pull the pin to a grenade. A number of scenarios ran through my mind, none of which I wanted to be reality. Lifting my armor off of my body, I set it down on the counter, where the weight of the metal plates clinked and thudded on the wood, earning me yet another glance from the lady, before she started blushing furiously. "Don't worry, this is as much as I'm undressing…" I said with a chuckle as I reached over and grabbed the white shirt, and slid it on. It fit perfectly, to where it covered my entire torso, and wasn't too loose that it would cause any unwanted issues.

After I slid my armor back onto my shoulders, the lady asked, "What are all these things you are carrying?"

"Hmm? Oh, these are, um… well you see… uh… I'm a soldier." I said eventually. I didn't want to tell her because I wasn't certain what her reaction would be like, and if it was negative, I didn't want my weapons near her.

Her eyes lit up as she leaned forward, and she asked, "You mean like one of the hero's from the Great War?"

This wasn't the kind of reaction I was expecting, but I nodded my head as I threw the jacket on over my armor, and sealed it with the buttons in the front. I bent down and grabbed the backpack and said, "I'm not one of _those_ soldiers, but I am similar." I said as I slid the straps of my arms, before grabbing my sniper and slinging it over my shoulder so that the butt was by my right hip, but the barrel was sticking up on the left side of my head. This time however, my AK-74 was going to be in front of me and on my chest. _This jacket fits almost exactly how my own cameo shirt did, and the fact that it is white is an even bigger improvement compared to my black vest…_

I grabbed the grenades and placed them on the part of my armor that was still exposed, and I heard the lady ask, "Then what kind of soldier are you?"

"It's, uh… it's extremely a long and tedious explanation…" I said, and I turned around and walked with Sakido, and I looked up at her and said quieter, "Do you want me to cut the holes out now, or later?"

She glanced over my shoulder, before she turned and began to walk out of the store, and I heard her say quietly, "We can wait until later, or she will ask more questions…"

Chuckling, I nodded, and I reached over and grabbed Sakido's open hand, and this earned me a quick glance from her; but I only smiled as I remained looking straight ahead. I couldn't help but smirk as I ran my thumb over the top of her hand, and from the corner of my eye, I saw her look down at me once more as a slight blush ran over her face, and a small shiver racked her body. _Perfect, now strike!_ "You have extremely soft fur Sakido…" The moment I said that, she pulled her hand out of my own, and I chuckled even louder as I turned my head slightly, and saw she was even looking away. "You are beautiful, _and_ you have smooth fur; what is your secret?" _Oh, this is just perfect… this is payback for all those high dives you keep forcing me to participate in…_

I looked over, and I saw a candy shop, and in the store window, I saw my kryptonite, jelly beans! When I saw those, I reached over and grabbed Sakido's arm and said, "Hey, hold on, I know where we are going next…" I continued to look at the store, and it seemed like the world just got brighter, I turned to face Sakido, and when I did, I saw just how much her face had changed, and my jaw slackened in surprise, and also humor. Sakido's _entire_ muzzle had a red ting to it, and she had a smirk as well that looked like she was trying her hardest to suppress, but seemed to be failing miserably. Her eyes wouldn't look at my own, but they were looking towards the store at least. "Heh heh… Sakido, why are you blushing so badly…?"

The expression in her eyes made even me blush, and I averted my eyes from her own as she said, "I think you know why…"

Looking back towards the store, I let go of her arm and said as I walked towards it, but I said happily, "Heh… well I don't know about you, but I'm getting myself some jelly beans!"

…

After finishing my purchases inside that devious contraption called a candy store, I look over as Sakido look a bite of the chocolate filled crunchy, and her expression was priceless. Her eyes widened as she pulled her head back and away from the thing, and I was surprised to see the chocolate almost oozing from the crunchy. _Oh nice, warm chocolate always tastes so much better… but by God's holy name, that face is absolutely perfect!_ Sakido looked over at me with a smile on her face, before she started to actually chew it, and the way her wings shivered made it known that she was pleasantly enjoying herself. I smiled as I looked back forward, and popped another jelly bean into my mouth, and while it wasn't anywhere close to my taste, I still relished in the treat I had bought for myself. They didn't taste like anything in particular, but when I tried hard enough, it tasted like whatever I wanted it to be.

"Eric, this is amazing!" I looked over and saw Sakido looking at me, and I laughed as I nodded my head. It wasn't every day you got to see a demons expression after eating something sweet. I chuckled a bit and covered my mouth, but there was no hiding the amusement in my eyes as I slowly reached into my pocket and produced a bandage… it would need to fill in as a napkin for now.

"Sakido, you got some on your fur… here, it is on your chin…" I said as I handed the makeshift napkin to her, and she rubbed the spot where there was a tiny bit of chocolate. It was instantly smeared, and I felt my jaw drop as I fought back laughter, "Just… heh… just lean down for me Sakido…" When she did, I put my bag of Jelly beans into my jackets pocket, and I licked my thumb and reached up so that I could help her out.

As I rubbed the chocolate out from her fur, I grabbed the bandage and wiped the excess away, and _now_ it was all gone. I looked up as I just now noticed Sakido's eyes watching my own, and I smiled as I nodded towards her before looking away and shoving the bandage into my pocket. I chuckled nervously as I took my jelly bellies out and began to eat them once more, but then I had a thought, "Sakido, would you like some jelly beans?"

She looked at me, before she nodded curtly while she rubbed her cheeks. _Sakido, you are something else…_

* * *

As I sat down across from Sakido, my gut clenched, and my heart was racing as I placed my hands on my knees, and I closed my eyes as I gathered my thoughts. I didn't want to rush into this, but I didn't want to beat around the bush trying to tell her either, yet I knew that either way was probably better than easing into it. My heart had felt heavy all day withholding this from her, even if it was something that didn't matter as much as it seemed. Taking in a deep breath and holding it, I tried to get my heart to slow down its cross country racing speed, yet it wasn't going to work; that was something I knew before I had even sat down.

Letting the breath out between my teeth, I slowly raised my head up, and towards Sakido, who was watching me patiently. I chuckled nervously, and I said, "Sakido, I think I should tell you the complete truth about what my dream was." I kept my eyes locked on her own, and she nodded very slowly as she seemed to grow nervous as well for some reason or another. I cleared my throat as I let out a curt, but short laugh, and I said, "It was about us… it was something we were both doing at the same time actually." By then, I had looked away from her eyes, and down slightly, and I studied her shoulder as I did my best to not blush. I calmly said, "I don't control what I dream about, but I'm sorry if this angers you in anyway. When we were in my dream, we were, as they say, sharing a make out session."

"On top of a hill, with a lake at the bottom… and a single white moon high in the air…?" I looked over as a stunned silence prevailed between us, and it was a thick silence that forced us to relive that dream that we had both apparently shared with one another. How we had a dream that was similar was beyond me, but I looked deeply into her eyes, and I felt my jaw working as I tried to provide a question, or something. She was gazing back into my own eyes, and I could only look back as hers sparkled in the dim light of the last of the day's rays danced through the sky. "You and I… we had the same dream, Eric…"

The shocking realization and proof that we truly did have the same dream sent an electrical current throughout my body, and I shuddered. Sakido seemed to realize it a little later than I, but when she did, her own muzzle was instantly flaming red through her white fur, and for once, I was glad I wasn't the only one with the short stick. Letting my eyes roam back over to Sakido, I noticed how my dream caught every one of her features perfectly.

After I noticed I was checking her out in reality, I tore my eyes away as I began to burn through my cheeks, and I clenched my jaw. _She might be a demon, but she is _still_ a lady, and a respectable one at that! I can't go and ruin our mutual relationship like this by checking her out! We may have had the same dream, or been part of the same one, but that is different, the dreamscape can play tricks on someone's mind; this is reality, where everyone notices what we observe…_

Sakido stood up, and I looked back over at her as she walked over and sat beside me, and I looked up and into her eyes as she said, "You're quite the romantic Eric, if you're anything how you were in the dream…"

Letting out a soft chuckle, I looked away briefly before I said, "Yeah, well, you sure are a great kisser… but I don't know if that is true for reality…" _Oh God, why did I have to say it like I'm implying something? I don't want her attacking me how she did when we first met… maybe she will just act like she did after she gave me a kiss…_

"N-No… we wouldn't know unless we had experience…" She said, and this caused my eyes to snap back to her own, as I faced her directly, and she grinned nervously.

I couldn't believe this was really happening, but as we both leaned closer to one another, I knew what was going to happen shortly, and I was almost delighted that I wasn't going to die. But as we closed our eyes, I began to feel nervousness running through my blood, until I felt her hand rest on the side of my cheek…

_**CRACK!**_

Our eyes snapped open as we snapped out of our trance's, and I instantly felt my face flaring more than it had before, before the far off rumble of thunder reverberated around us…

_** Ba-Brooooooommmm…**_

_ Fuck you thunder, way to ruin the moment…_

**.**

**A.N.: Hehe… I love romance stories, you can play around with the characters so much if you know how, and adding some of Mother Nature's work at separating those 2 was a stroke of pure genius! I want to thank everyone that reads this, as it is a pleasure to write, so I know it is a pleasure to read as well! Don't forget to enjoy this as you read it. If you care enough to drop a review as well, that is greatly appreciated, but not required! Until next time…!**

**Barber477: Ha, glad you love the chapters… this story actually got really long, really fast… Hope this one was long enough for that dreadful 3 day wait! xD**


	17. Sakido And Eric

**Chapter 17: Sakido And Eric**

****Blasted! I can't wait to upload this! You guys win… enjoy this while you can…**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

_**BOOOM! **_*****rumble…*

I sighed as I peeked up and around the edge of the tree, and I saw the deep grey clouds that had been pouring down rain for a few hours at minimum now. It had been three days since we had left Riverside, and Sakido had wanted to travel as much as she could, for reasons I didn't know. I had wanted to travel because I thought I would be going home, but that wasn't the case after everything I had been through showed that I was nowhere near Siberia anymore; and probably not even my world. I had no idea how that was possible, but every time I had given it a thought, and tried to see deeper into it, I had started to get a headache.

Pulling myself back into the rather damp, but dryer shelter of the tree, I walked over to Sakido and leaned against the trunk while I said, "I don't doubt your flying ability, but I would rather we not get struck by lightning while we flew; so it would be best if we wait this storm out."

She looked up at me with a miserable expression as yet another drop of rain got through the leaves, and splattered on the bridge of her muzzle. I smiled as I leaned over and down, and cupping my hand under her muzzle, pressed my lips firmly against her own. Instead of pushing me away like she would've done not so long ago, she started to push against my lips as well, until she jerked away. I flinched as well as I spluttered, and I swore mentally as I stood there, with my head entirely drenched. I whipped the water from my eyes, and as I looked over, I saw Sakido was glaring at the rain as it fell outside our cover while she said, "I can't stand this confounded rain!"

Chuckling, I ran my hand down my face, collecting the water, and I flicked it away as I stood back up fully. "It is like at every turn, something or someone stops us from kissing…"

Her gaze found its way into my own, and she flashed a momentary smirk as she reached up, and after pulling me down, she said, "I don't see anything stopping us _this_ time." I couldn't help but blush as she began to pull me closer to her muzzle again, and my heart fluttered as her eyes began to close… until _that_ happened again. Her hands let go of my back as she clenched her eyes and hands into fists, and I quickly moved forward and wrapped my hands around her in a tight hug as she began to calm down. She let out a sign as her hands started to wrap around me, but I flinched as another large splash of water landed on us.

Swiftly moving out of her way as she stood up, I watched as she cursed in that strange language the angels used, before she let out a stream of lightning from her hands. I let myself admire the sight in front of me, and it was a scary but fearful sight to behold. _I need to make us some actual shelter before she loses her mind completely, and I know just what I can do to give us at least some shelter… I will get wet first though…_

As Sakido came back under the tree, drenched even more, I could only chuckle as I could literally see the water dripping from her fur. When a death glare was sent my way, I held my hands up as I walked around her, and said, "You may be a fearsome demoness, but you are still beautiful, whether you are angry or not…"

She only huffed as she looked away from me and continued walking, and I shook my head as I was grinning. I took off my jacket and threw it up onto a low hanging branch. _That tree over there has the perfect type of leaves, and I can overlay them in the branches over Sakido and I to keep us dry. When that is done, I can place them all over the ground so that we aren't sitting in mud either…_

…

"Eric… where did you learn to do this?" Sakido asked me as she finished grooming the last of her fur along her arm. She only used her fingers to run through her fur, but even then it managed to get most the water out of her fur, while also giving it a nice shine as well.

I looked up and saw that not a single rain drop was getting through the triple layered leaf covering, and I was glad, it had taken me a long time to set it all up correctly. I sighed as I laid down and put my hands behind my head, "Over the years, I had seen others do a few of the things I know, but stuff like this, I had learned by myself. I originally used a method like this to keep snow out, but the leaves are shaped in a way that they will just divert the water away from us… that is if you angle them correctly." Looking over, I looked towards Sakido and saw she had pretty much zoned out by now, and then I realized something, so I asked the question without even considering what I was going to say, "I have told you about myself, so can I know about your history?" when she looked over at me, and I mean _looked_ over at me, I flinched as I realized how rude that must've seemed, "I mean if you want to of course!"

Sakido seemed to think that one over, and as she did, I couldn't help but regard the cold anger in her eyes… but there was something else that I had seen before in her eyes. They held a sort of weakness to them, but I knew her overall anger wasn't one of truth, but more of a cover-up for what she was really feeling. I had seen many soldiers hold this look over my twelve years in service, and I had learned that deep down, just like everyone else, Sakido was actually sad. It wasn't a secret that she regretted the things she had done in her past, for she had even asked me for advice on what to do when you regret your past actions. _And she practically said how she regrets what she is that one time…_

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

While Eric did have the right to know about my past, as I knew almost everything about his own, even though I didn't understand most of it. My main regret was how I let Darius down, and how I had acted when he gave his life for us to escape into Hell. Looking over towards Eric, I let out a sigh as pain enveloped my heart, but even though I borderline loved Eric; I wasn't going to show my weakness around him. I closed my eyes as hazy, and not so hazy memories began to fill my mind, and I said, "I will tell you Eric… but you are not to tell anyone else about what I am to tell you." I opened my eyes, and let them fall onto Eric, who seemed to flinch, but I only softened my gaze after he nodded. Looking back forward, I began, "All the regret started after I had led some demons back to an ang- to my father… his name was Darius."

Eric sat up and leaned towards me as he crossed his legs, and I felt my throat tighten up as I remembered what the next part of my tale was, "I had been scared, so I had flown back to my father… demons and angels don't get along well; we even had a Great War over our conflict. And Darius… he was an angel." I closed my eyes, and I tried to remember what he looked like, but all I could see was a hazy hue of yellow, with a blurry face, and a hand out-stretched towards me as I looked up at him. Eric shifted slightly beside me, and I opened my eyes and looked over at him, and saw he had a confused look on his face, along with giving me a curious gaze. My heart gave a painful lurch, and I kept on talking, "He had given me, Buwaro, and Iratu his pendants because we kept pestering him about it before that fateful day, and it took us leaving him to fight the demon to realize that we had taken his strength, as that is what pendants do; give the wearer strength depending on which one they are. When Iratu and I returned, the demon was getting ready to kill Darius, but I managed to keep him from doing so. After the demon shoved me off of him, Iratu arrived… and together… we killed him."

Looking out of our shelter once more, I watched as the rain continued to fall down, and it wasn't long before I sneezed, and I rubbed my nose. I looked over as I heard Eric stand up, and I saw him walking over towards me, and I knew why as he sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. I smiled as I squeezed his hand, before I began, "From what I remember… his healing magic only helped him for so long… it wasn't until he said we were going to Hell that we knew out time with him was about to end. He was so… cold, and Iratu… he was silent… I remember that when we arrived at Hell's gates… Darius was so weak. It wasn't until then that we realized how weak he had become. After he said he was going to lead Cerberus away from the gates… I can only say that I had said something very mean to him… that is the thing I regret the most. He had loved us, despite us being demon children… yet I had told him I hated him. I can't believe that I told him, that I h-hated him…" I looked away from Eric as I felt tears building up in my eyes, and I closed my eyes as I remembered Darius even more clearly than before. This was the memory of his act of compassion before he had left. I was looking into Darius's eyes as his finger poked the end of my nose, and that was when my tears actually started to fall down my cheeks and around my muzzle, because as if some cruel act of fate, I swore I had heard him say '_boop_' right in my ear. I cursed quietly as I felt the tears slowly running down my fur, but I also felt a comforting feeling enveloping my hand.

After several minutes, I managed to end the flow of my tears, though is still felt a dampness in my eyes as Eric said softly, much to my relief, "We don't need to continue Sakido, I was only curious, and I wasn't thinking when I asked. I don't want you to relive your old wounds if it is this painful for you."

I couldn't help but feel immense gratitude at his willingness to not force me to relive my old memories, so I gave him my answer, "Thank you for understanding Eric… but I told you I would tell you about my past; so then I will."

He nodded, and he let go of my hand, only to wrap his arm around most of my back, but below my wings; this sparked a sense of embarrassment in me, and had it been anyone else, I surely would've replied hostily. Instead, I placed my arm around his shoulders, and I pulled him close enough to share his warmth, as the rains chill had started to pierce through my own jacket, clothing, and fur. "Later, when I had finished training in Hell, I had risen into Hell's most elite fighter… but I had to take many lives to reach my old position." I let out a sigh as a flash of faces popped through my mind's eye, but I couldn't help but feel a certain bitter hatred for many of them, as they had thought my gender made me weaker. "During my free time, I had worked in the torture fields of Hell…"

I felt Eric shift beside me, and I felt ashamed as his hand loosened its grip on my side, but even though he didn't let go of me, I knew he still must've thought differently of me because of my confession. Letting my eyes move over towards him, I saw he was looking towards the ground, and he looked paler than usual, but he did say, "That's… I don't know how to explain it… but I can tell you this; you are a different person than you were before."

After he said that, I felt apprehension run through me, and I had to ask, "How do you know what I was like before if you didn't even know me?"

His sharp blue eyes met my own lighter blue eyes, and he let out a small smile as he spoke, "I might not have known you, but I know who you are now. If I was to guess, you wouldn't perform those tasks anymore…" He looked away from me, and he said, "Besides, those that go to Hell are the ones that must've done evil acts…"

"Yes, many of them performed many horrible crimes… but still, I tortured them… and sometimes… sometimes I enjoyed it…" I felt myself shudder, and I could only remember how Darius had always showed us nothing but kindness and affection… yet I had defiled his teachings when I had become one of _Hell's_ demons…

_**What have you become Sakido…? You **_**disgust**_** me… you pushed me away…**_

_ No…_

_**You don't deserve to call me your **_**father**_**...**_

_Why must this dream torture me even when I am awake!_ I felt myself start to shake as tears began to once more well up in my eyes, and I shut them tightly to prevent them from falling, but that only intensified the pain in my heart…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

_She, _enjoyed_ it!? I know she is a demon, and since she was a resident of Hell, doesn't that make it part of her instinct? For all I know, maybe it is a lie… but why would she lie to me!?_ I desperately wanted to move out of her reach, but I also for some strange reason, didn't want to as well, even though I was feeling highly distressed. I flinched when I felt something wet fall on my cheek, and I couldn't help but mentally groan, _I thought I had fixed those leaves up correctly… hopefully Sakido doesn't… Sakdio?_

When I had thought about her, I had looked over, and I saw she was in fact crying once more, and I felt like my heart broke a little as I saw her trying to fight a losing battle. _She can't be crying unless my guess was correct, and she really has changed from how she was like when she was in Hell…_

_ I can't just let her cry, I shouldn't even have asked to hear about her past in the first place!_ I pulled my arm out from behind her back, and I quickly got to my knees as I pulled Sakido in a hug, but since she is bigger than me, I had to wrap my hands around her shoulders and neck instead. "Shh… shh… Sakido… don't think about your past anymore for now… shh…"

"E-Everything my father taught me… and I just spit on his teachings… only to be an _Elite…_" Sakido said, and I forced myself to fix her mood before it ruined the rest of her day…

Letting my hands pull her closer, I said, "You only can spit on his teachings if you didn't regret your actions… Sakido…" _I heard providing physical ministrations eases stress… I hope those weren't lies._ Moving one of my hands up, I began to rub the back of her neck as I pressed my head alongside hers, and I was adamant to ever possibly admit, but I felt like this was possibly the strangest thing I had ever done. I felt Sakido shift until her head as resting on my shoulder, but that wasn't before I felt more of her tears smear along my cheek. _She seems to be calming down, but not by much if she is still shaking as bad as she is…_

Sliding my hand up her neck, I rubbed her head under her silky hair, and I felt her wrap her arms around me and pull me closer to her. "Since your father was an angel, and if he taught you about values, then I'm sure he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over your past regrets. I can't stand knowing that you are sad…"

"Why?" Sakido asked, and she started to stop her shaking gradually.

"Because… because…" I felt my heart rate rise, and my face began to flush with warmth. _I know my answer now… and even though it has been such short time, I know what I want to say… but how will she react? …I won't ever know if I don't try and say it._ Coming to a decision, I stopped rubbing the backside of her head, and I started to sum up the courage to admit something that would either strengthen our relationship, or ruin all that we have been though. "Sakido… I can't stand knowing your sad because… I… I love you. I don't care if you are a demon, and that I'm a human… a median, I still… _love_ you…"

Sakido pulled her head away from my shoulder, and I saw the stunned expression in her eyes, and I wasn't sure if that was disbelief, or excitement in her eyes. I didn't have to wait long however, and as a smile spread on her muzzle, I noticed a glimmer in her eyes. I closed my eyes temporarily as I sighed in relief, but in that brief instant, my world was thrown off perception, and I was soon lying on my back. My eyes snapped open as her muzzle pressed firmly against my own, and from my limited view, I noticed quite a lot of things. Not only were her eyes closed as her lips were connected with my own, but her wings were spread out, and seemed to quiver the longer we kissed.

I felt my eyes slide close as my hearing fully dedicated itself to the sound of my pounding heart, and I could only feel my lips pressing against her own, along with her smooth fur as my hands held the back of her neck. My passion could only grow, and while it did, I was reminded that this was fueled by our love for one another, and I wasn't going to forget it as my heart was being pumped for all its passion.

When I felt something wet starting to fall onto my cheeks and other parts of my face, I opened my eyes, and saw Sakido crying. Her tears were coming faster than before, but I noticed the grin on her muzzle, before she started to press even more firmly into the kiss. Feeling that incentive to continue as all my worry was thrown out the window, I let my eyes close as more of her tears continued to fall down onto my face. If it wasn't for our current actions, I would've thought differently of her tears, but for now, I knew they were purely tears of happiness… tears of joy.

After her muzzle was pulled away from my mouth, I opened my eyes to see her own gazing back down into my own, and I moved my hand up and whipped the remaining tears from her cheeks. She smirked as her eyes softened tremendously, and if it wasn't for the fact that her wings started to refold; then I probably wouldn't have noticed anything other than her smiling muzzle. While her eyes began to glisten again, it wasn't until a tear slid down her cheek and landed on my neck did she speak, "I love you too Eric… more than I can ever put into words…"

"Then don't use words… we have plenty of other means… but I don't think we should kiss… Mother Nature has a way of interfering with our romance…"

**A.N.: Hehehe… did I make this convey the feelings good enough, or was it off; cause I'm severely hoping I didn't make it too cheesy. Writing about when the main characters fall in love can be a tasking job, and the emotions need to be spot on, or else it is lost to the reader as seeing a good author working on his story. I saw this post on Facebook one time; friends without girlfriends/boyfriends give the best love advice… in this case, I **_**write**_** the best love story… so far. Lol… **_**why**_** is it those that are single give best romance advice? That is a serious question… my friends ask me for advice occasionally xD**

**Oh, and as for the chapter name… 'Sakido and Eric, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love…' –you all should know the rest ; )**

***If Chu ever reads this story, then I may need to visit her live-streams under a different name, because she will probably be ticked off, or not, I'm not too keen on knowing. But Hey, I can say I posted the first M One-shot for Sdamned archive! (not sure if that's something I should be proud of)**

**Barber477: Lol, last chapters romance was good? Then what about this one? Lol… I went back to see what you meant (because I forgot), and I chuckled as well… xD**

**Maturedeath: Lol, she has a way of always doing that. And it's alright, I still wrote all those chapters, didn't I? Hoping for 'some' romance, well then, I would say this chapter kicked that **_**other**_** romance out the door xD. And personally, I didn't join either one of them yet, I'm still running solo, well, with my companion.**


	18. Start Of Explanations

**Chapter 18: Start Of Explanations**

**A.N.: Alright, I received notice as to how… um, well… how **_**suggestive**_** that phrase in the previous chapter sounded, and I did not mean to make it sound like that at all… so please, when you read this, don't think of anything the wrong way…**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

While Sakido had fallen asleep, I was still awake, and I was quite content with what had occurred not five hours ago. I looked over as Sakido continued to sleep while leaned up against my shoulder, and I couldn't resist rubbing her cheek with my hand; causing her to smile in her sleep as her arms tightened around me. Letting a smile cross my features, I leaned over and very gently pressed my lips to the bottom of her muzzle, as that was as high that I could reach. I closed my eyes as I pulled away, and I sighed happily while I kept my one arm firmly on the top of her shoulders.

_I know I meant it, I just can't believe I admitted my feelings to her. What surprised me most was she loves me as well!_ I smirked as I opened my eyes, and looked over at Sakido, uncertain of what our future would look like, though sure it would be an interesting one indeed. With her by my side, I was sure that we could do anything if we set our minds to it, _Sakido…_

Once more, I gave her a gentle kiss, but I also lifted her head up so that I could finally go to sleep. While I didn't want to move, I knew it was now that I should try to get some rest, even if I didn't want to miss a second of seeing Sakido sleep.

Setting my body alongside hers as I laid her down onto the ground beside me, I sighed as I said quietly, "Sleep well, my beloved demoness…"

As I said that, her ears twitched ever enough to draw my attention, and I smiled with her as I nuzzled closer to her while I pulled my jacket over the both of us. My jacket wasn't needed, but I still felt better knowing I was doing as much as I could to keep her comfortable, though I understood it wasn't quite as cold out, as there was hardly any snow on the ground…

* * *

**-Four Days Later-**

* * *

Sakido and I were walking through a dense forest, as her wings were feeling incredibly sore, along with the winds being extremely turbulent today. While I still feared heights, I wasn't quite as worried about them anymore now that I trusted Sakido enough to not drop me, along with how I had come to enjoy our flights, since we were required to be close to each other… extremely close. For now however, I used my knife to cut through any spider webs, along with pushing through the forest as best as I could in a way that would be easy for Sakido to follow. I smiled as I thought back to earlier, and I couldn't help but chuckle as quietly as I could. I had messaged Sakido's wings earlier during a break, and she had almost fallen asleep during the time she had sat down, to the end where my fingers were running through her wings.

Making sure that thought wouldn't be easily forgotten, I reached for another branch, and as I pushed it away from us, something caught my foot. I kept moving forward, but I attempted to pull my foot back and just make a longer stride, but whatever it was didn't let go; this caused me to fall face first into the dirt with a painful grunt. _Man am I glad my knife was nowhere near my main body…_

"Eric?" Sakido said, and I felt her hand on my shoulders before she helped me up. I turned my head and looked towards her, before her hand wiped down my face, and I could feel the dirt and Earth fall from my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just tripped is all." I said as I wiped my own face this time. I heard something with my ears, and Sakido did as well as her ears perked up, and we both turned and looked over, but still, we saw nothing. "You mind if I go check out that noise Sakido?"

"Only if I'm coming with you." Still looking towards the direction the noise had come in, I switched which hand the knife was in, before reaching down and pulling my pistol out. My sniper was incredibly low on ammo, and my AK-74 was only good when I could actually see my target, with them being closer than one hundred yards.

"Stay close… I'm not sure what wind magic will do in a small place like this." I said as I made my way towards the bushes. I shifted my grip on my knife slightly, but my pistol hand only steadied some more as I slowly made my way forward and towards the source of the disturbance. Pushing past the thicket of undergrowth, I raised my pistol as I drew my knife back, but when I reached the other side, I saw nothing; not even a small animal was in the vicinity. "Uh, Sakido… did you by chance happen to hear what created that noise?"

I looked back and at Sakido, and saw her shake her head, and she said, "I know I heard something, but I couldn't tell what it may have been. Maybe it is best we take a break now…"

When she said that, I couldn't help but smirk as I lowered my knife and pistol, and then turned and looked towards Sakido and asked, "Are you trying to say you want to rest now?"

She growled very slightly towards me, but I saw the amusement deep in her eyes; I was able to easily see past those glares she always sent me now. Without a worry, I slid my pistol into its holster, and I also bent down and slid my knife into its sheet inside my boot. While I didn't worry about camouflage anymore, as I now stuck out like a sore thumb; I still kept strict to military dress code… to a point. While I now let my shirt remain un-tucked along with letting my jacket remain open most the time, I still kept my pants tucked into the boots I wore, but I let the extra amount continue to hide the sheath and hilt to my knife. If I was in a snowfield, all I would need to do is find a white cloth for my head, and I would be able to easily hide once again; yet that wouldn't do any good in a brown and green forest.

Walking over to Sakido, I smiled as I grabbed her hands, and I looked up and into her eyes as her features quickly began to soften. Her light blue eyes gazed into my own blue eyes, but I wasn't sure what the shade they were currently. Like all humans, my eyes varied depending on the light, but unlike other human eyes, they could vary from light piercing blue, all the way down for a deep shade of cobalt (really dark blue). Her eyes however, they never lost the beauty I had discovered that lurked deep within them, had always seemed to remain a light blue color, almost silver in tone, but not shade. I felt her lips gently press against my own, but I pulled away and snapped my pistol up and out of its holster, and held the barrel towards something that I saw in my peripheral vision. "Nuh uh…"

Floating there in front of me was a small hominoid figure, but with noticeable differences, and I could only find one word to describe the small creature that was frozen in my gaze; fairy. I felt Sakido's hands clench my own tightly in nervousness, and I looked back at her as I cringed from the excessive amount of pressure. Before I voiced my pain, she released my hands as she looked back towards me with her own pained expression before she apologized. I nodded towards her as I looked back where the fairy was, only to discover it had disappeared when we had both looked away. I shook my head lightly with a small sigh, and I said, "At least we know what had created that noise… well, go ahead and take a break, I'm going to go looking around for a road or path of some kind before we try to walk in this forest again. You may try to hide it, but I know it is harder for you since you _are_ bigger than me."

Sakido grinned as I helped her sit down and against a tree, and when I stood back up, she said, "Try not to get hurt again, as you seem to attract trouble when I am not around." I let out a brief snort before I turned around and began to walk through the forest once more, but I was going to make sure that I indeed didn't let myself get hurt while away.

**-:Ten Minutes Later:-**

_Ha, I did find a road, and it seems like there is someone coming this way as well. Sakido and I need directions towards a city, as I'm running out of ammo, so I will need to purchase something that doesn't operate on bullets._

I didn't have to wait long, and the man and girl on the front of the wagon took notice of me. I turned and started to walk alongside the wagon and said kindly, "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you, but which way is the nearest city or town in that direction?" I asked as I pointed ahead of us. _Hmm, open canopy, so if we _did_ fly we can just follow it from the air._

"Port Dorade and St. Curtis are both similar distances at the cross roads, but you need to go through the mountains to reach the valley of St. Curtis." Said the man, and I looked forward and in the distance. _A cross road huh…?_

"Alright, thanks for that piece of information then." I stopped walking alongside the wagon, and I turned around and made my way back the way I had just came, and I looked down and at the road as I let thoughts consume my focus. _So, St. Curtis sounds like a hard place to get to by ground, but maybe we can reach it by flying, though I don't want to have Sakido overusing her wings when they are alrea-_

I fell to the ground as me and someone else walked into each other, and I heard a feminine voice say, "Ah Buwaro!" _God that one hurt… I need to stop putting these rifles on my back._ Rolling over, I felt the soreness spreading all across my back while I positioned my hands under me. As I pushed myself up, I heard the voice again, "Sorry, Buwaro was distracted and all." Looking over, I flinched as I saw a purple furred guy standing beside another Jakkai thing.

"Oh, it's alright… by the way," I turned my attention back to the purple guy, "You're a demon?" _I guess demon's may be rare, but still a common sight in this land…_

"Eh heh… it's just a really good costume is all." The Jakkai female said. I looked down at her, and I could only chuckle.

"Come off it, I may have only met two other demons, as they are called, but Buwaro here can't be wearing a costume. If it was a costume, then I wouldn't have been knocked over as easily." Taking a glance behind me, I saw the wagon was a ways down, and I said quickly, "It seems I have held you two up. Travel safe…"

"You too mister!" Said Buwaro, and he grabbed my hand unexpectedly, and I was surprised to not be skewered by claws like his. _Oh man, I'm glad Sakido has hands, or I would've been dead a long time ago…_

After he released my hand, they quickly ran past me, and I turned and walked back into the forest as I looked down at my hand. _What an interesting fellow._

**-:Ten Minutes Later:-**

I pushed past another thicket in the forest, and standing there was Sakido, who was looking towards me. Smiling as I made my way towards her, I asked, "Would you like to travel by road, or by air? I'm only asking because I found a road leading to a crossroad for two cities."

Sakido stretched out her wings, before she said, "I think we should walk, my wings are still sore from all my previous flying. But how do you know there is a crossroad further down the road?"

"Heh, well, I had found this wagon, so I asked the man driving it. Now, afterwards, I managed to walk into this purple demon as well." I walked over until I was beside Sakido, and I let out another chuckle, "We had both been paying very little attention to where we were walking, so me and him, we kind of did that to each other."

"W-What is his name?" Sakido asked, and I looked back towards the direction of the road.

"Hmm… he hadn't told me his name… but this Jakkai lady, I think she kept calling him Buwaro. Interesting fellow…"

"Which way were they heading?"

Looking back over and into Sakido's eyes, I saw they were neutral, but I couldn't help like I struck a nerve somewhere within her. I cleared my throat and said, "They were traveling the same way we were… on the road and going left…" I grabbed Sakido's hand and asked, "Is something the matter Sa- AH!"

Sakido grabbed me entirely, and the next thing I knew was we were flying, and fast…

**-:Five Minutes later:-**

We landed in front of the wagon, which was stopped without hesitation as the horses seemed to get frightened by our sudden appearance, and as Sakido flinched from the force of her landing, I couldn't help but wobble as I fought back the need to throw up. I clutched my stomach, and I heard the man from earlier shout, "Sammy, get to the back of the wagon!" We were on the edge of the forest now, which I was at least thankful for since we wouldn't be stuck under trees all the time now.

As the wave of dizziness and nausea left me slowly, I looked up and saw a fearsome sight that made me want to get out of there as fast as possible, but Sakido was in danger more than I. From the hands of the man shot a _huge_ fireball, and it morphed into the image of a cat somehow, but I stood and ran towards Sakido, and I jumped and pushed her. Her being so much bigger than I, this resulted in her stumbling away as she fell, but unlike how I had been aiming for, she didn't escape the blast we were both subjected to. I did my best to keep her protected from the blast, but I could only block parts of her from the fiery flame of the magic. It wasn't as bad as I had expected; it was much, much worse.

It lasted only for a few seconds, but to Sakido and I, it felt like an eternity that we were being burned from the magical cat that I saw the man project. Sakido squirmed beneath me, and when it was over, I painfully stood up, and I grabbed the straps, and let them fall to the ground. I didn't even need to worry about my jacket, as it practically fell off from the crispness it had been burned from, and as I fell to my hands and knees, I saw the ground had been baked to a crispness that made it flake under my red hands. I let out a heavy breath, and I tried to steady my racing heart while the ground started to cool around me while wisps of heat curled upwards. "Duster, do you have enough magic to do that again?"

I stood up in an instant as I ripped my pistol from its holster and pointed it the best I could towards him, before I pulled the trigger.

** POP!**

The bullet missed the man, by a lot, and it shattered the bark of the tree beside the trail, and the broken wood sprayed the side of the wagon, where the Jakkai and demon from earlier were. The man standing beside the wagon had something on his shoulder, but my vision was so blurred that I couldn't quite tell what it was, and I couldn't keep my aim on target as I said, "T-Try that ag-again and I will kill you!" _I'm not sure if it would kill me either…_

I tilted dangerously to the side, and I fought to remain on my feet as he said, "You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you didn't try to defend that demon!"

"That _demon_ happens to be called Sakido, and I will die before you hurt her again!" I shouted back as I stood straight once more, and I brought all my focus back onto the man as I aligned a shot, but it was thrown off as I felt something small blast my side, but over my armor plates that were still intact. While it didn't injure me, it did knock me back. I shifted my attention towards the little girl from earlier, who was holding a small fireball in her hands, and I asked, "Are you guys seriously attacking us because we have a demon? I d-didn't attack you because of yours!" I shouted as I jabbed a finger towards Buwaro, who was staring towards Sakido as she slowly stood up.

"Sa… Sakido?"

Everyone except the Jakkai looked towards the purple demon, whom had tears starting to form in his eyes, couldn't look away from Sakido. I looked over towards Sakido whom took a step forward, and she had tears in her own eyes as she said, "Buwaro…?"

**A.N.: Hey there everyone, if you are still reading this, then that means I'm being a good author, and I would like to personally thank you for your support. Everyone out there that takes a look and reads my stories have always helped me tremendously, and I must say, as much as I enjoy writing, I enjoy knowing that people enjoy what I'm writing! This chapter may seem rushed, but for once it took me a good four days to write instead of my usual two to three. Please, review, and let me know what you think will happen next chapter. Even without an account, it is possible to review, and every review helps, no matter how small. (Just don't do what I did one time and write a single word review xD)**

**3-D Jak: Hey, firstly, don't worry, I'm working on Our World now… I **_**did**_** say I wasn't going to update it right away in the author's note. And secondly, I have no freakin idea… probably twenty or so more chapters… this story runs parallel to the canon comic, but Chu keeps giving us fillers instead of actual plot lines. I don't blame her though… drawing is harder than writing, since you can put a full chapter in a few comic strips, versus a good chapter being 5k words.**

**Maturedeath: I just thought of something, do you want to take over the 'Fate's War' story, and continue my legacy in that archive? I did try to start writing again for that storyline, but it just didn't work out for me. If not, I will give it another shot and see if I can rework my magic in that archive. Now, for your true review; yes, that kiss marks the beginning of something new, not to mention what they accomplished. Sorry about the suggestive wording though. Now, there IS a party that isn't allied with the storm cloaks, but they still oppose the empire… only problem though, is they are a strange part. They are in white run though. (Note: I haven't played skyrim in a while, so I don't remember all the names…**


	19. Sad Talks

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Ignoring everyone else, even my beloved Eric who was suffering from burns more serious than my own, in favor of making sure my brother was alright, even though I feared to even move a step more. _What if they had that angel translate the dairy by now… does he even want to see me again? What if he wants nothing to do with me anymore?_

When Buwaro took a shaky step forward, I smiled, but it quickly morphed to surprise and concern as he collapsed. I would've rushed forward if it hadn't been for the pain I suddenly felt, and this caused even me to fall to my knee's before I felt myself falling to the ground. Eric caught me before I hit the ground, and as I looked up into his face with concern, he said very gently, "You're just exhausted… rest…"

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

As Sakido's eyes closed and her body relaxed even more, I heard the sound of a flame igniting. I clenched my pistol even tighter as I turned my steely gaze towards the man, and saw even his wife was now giving him a surprised expression as well. I held Sakido tightly and close to me, and I ignored the dumbfounded expression the Jakkai was giving me as I said loudly enough that he would hear me, "You are making a grave mistake if you believe I'm going to let you attack us again."

"And who are you to think I will let you endanger my family?" He asked back.

Flicking the pistol up and at him, I fought to keep it steady as I asked, "How are we endangering _you_!? If I'm not wrong, _you_ attacked us." Shifting my aim back towards him, I stifled a groan as my burns began to act up, and I said, "You are only in danger because you keep showing hostile intent, and I won't have you harming this here demoness unless I am dead." _I would be dead anyways if she died, and vice versa…_

His wife leaned over, and I couldn't make out what she was saying, but the grimace that crossed the man's face, along with the fireball he had been forming disappearing, made me sigh in relief. I clicked the safety on my pistol, before I slid it into its holster, and I let myself slump sideways. When I looked over and spotted a tree near a small hill, I couldn't help but wish that Sakido had passed out by it instead. "Rhea, you have some explaining to do…"

I looked back over as the Jakkai looked towards the man as well, _So the purple demon is Buwaro, and the Jakkai is Rhea… The little girl is named Sammy… so I don't know three names._ The Jakkai nodded towards the man before she looked back at me, and asked, "H… How is Sakido _alive_? I… we buried her… _how_?"

Looking down at Sakido's sleeping face, and then over at Buwaro, it was then that I realized who her brother was. _Whoa… where's the family resemblance there?_ "I don't know the specifics, but she is sharing my soul..." This caused a few disbelieving eyes, along with a blank look from the man as well, before Sakido unconsciously wrapped an arm over my shoulders. I flinched as she brushed over multiple burns, along with over the still sore wounds I had acquired from Broxis.

After I gazed back up, I looked towards the Jakkai, since she had yet to prove hostile, but I didn't doubt her ability to; Broxis was proof of a Jakkai's true fighting capability. Before she could speak however, I said, "I'm sure you have lots of questions, along with I'm sure Buwaro wants to talk to his supposedly dead sister. Before that happens however, I need to get Sakido over to that hill so we can rest… properly…"

"That sounds like a great idea, and while you're resting, they can wait with you while my family and I cont- _oof_!" I couldn't help but chuckle as the man's wife elbowed him roughly in his unprotected ribs, before giving him a glare. _Serves you right for trying to dump extra people under my watch…_

"We said they could travel with us until we reached St. Curtis; let them talk… even if it is with another demon. They didn't attack us if what he said is true."

"How can we always trust others so easily Miranda, and a demon traveling with a median can't be…"

Letting myself zone out their conversation, I grabbed Sakido and began to lift her up, and began my slow trek towards the lone tree that seemed to be a good enough place as any to rest. I didn't let Sakido's body touch the ground as I carried her, but that was no easy feat to do; especially when she is so much larger than I…

**(Rhea's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't help but watch in shock and astonishment as the human literally carried Sakido, though I was more surprised by how he was carrying her. Honestly, up till now I had seen a lot of strange things, but this whole situation took the cake. Just a few moments ago, we were travelling on the road when the horses suddenly got spooked. The next thing we heard was Cliff telling Sammy to get back, and when we got out to see what was going on, the first thing we saw was Cliff using that flame cat spell that he used in Weyville on what looked like a wind demon (who honestly looked damn familiar to me, but I couldn't see the demon clearly, nor could I smell the demon thanks to the flames) and a human. The incredible part was not only had they both managed to pull through it, but the human was still able to stand, before he pulled out a strange weapon, and the next thing we knew, the tree next to us EXPLODED. Of course, while that was strange enough, what happened next REALLY took the cake. While the man argued with Cliff, he referred to the demon as 'Sakido', and at that point, I couldn't believe my ears, and when we got a good look at the demon, I felt my mind shut down for a moment when I saw that it really was Sakido…and now we were watching this strange scene, which was even stranger than normal since Sakido was probably the most recluse, if not antisocial person I had ever had the pleasure of knowing; and even then that was pushing the line for me, so I was wondering what the hell she was doing with a human of all things. I could only ignore Cliff's and Miranda's argument… or one sided argument as Cliff couldn't win, as I watched the guy who had taken a full blast from Cliff's magic continue to trudge on. _From what Kieri said, not even that seraph guy was able to handle that kind of magic…then how could that human handle it?_ I wondered.

Watching them closely, I felt my eyes widen as I saw how close Sakido seemed to place her own muzzle to the face of the man, looking almost like she was about to…kiss him… _If Sakido wakes up, I REALLY feel sorry for that guy...brrr… _I thought with a shudder, as I could only imagine what would happen to him if she really did wake up. "R-Rhea… i-is that really B-Buwaro's sister?" Turning my gaze to Kieri, I nodded my head; and saw her pale even more as she seemed to shake lightly. She didn't seem to like that thought at all, and I could sympathize, since Sakido wasn't quite intimidating, unlike Buwaro. At this, I just continued watching as she asked another question, "D-Did she _r-really_ die?"

Again, I nodded, and I said in more of a questioning tone, "And I thought demons and angels couldn't live again…"

"We c-can't…" Kieri said, and I could only wonder how Sakido was able to be here and alive, until Kieri said something that I couldn't believe, "I-I've heard of something like this… He must be her soul partner… I have read of them m-more commonly b-being called soul mates. I d-didn't believe it w-when I read it… it was in a m-median myth book."

_Is it really possible that Sakido has a median soul mate…?_ I wondered, not sure what to think of this.

**...**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

The group of people was still by the main path, and now that I had Sakido laid against the tree with the backpack as support for her lower back. I glanced at Sakido and crouched down beside her, and I made sure that her wings weren't being crushed between her and the tree; my simple touch earned me a soft smile as she continued to sleep. Letting a smile grace my own features, I could only sigh as I shook my head, before I reached over and laid my armor down on the ground, before I grabbed my sniper, and stood back up. I brought it to my shoulder, and I peered through the scope, and everything jumped up at me as I looked for any threats that might be lurking in the distance. Since the forest was the only real place for anything to hide, I didn't need to walk around that much, so I was back at Sakido's side before too long, which was exactly where I wanted to be.

Setting my sniper down on the ground, I leaned up against the tree beside Sakido as she continued to sleep, and I smiled as I grabbed her hand and slid my fingers in between her own. I twisted my head to the side and propped my shoulder up, effectively getting as comfortable as I could in these conditions.

"Uh, s-sir…?" came a voice I didn't recognize.

I opened my eyes and looked over to see the Jakkai from earlier, Rhea, and an angel of all things. At the sight of the angel I tensed up and snapped to my knees, but as I wrapped my right hand around the hilt of my knife, the Jakkai appeared and wrapped its tail around my wrist and leg, effectively stopping me from taking out my knife as the angel held her hands out towards me, "W-Wait, w-we don't want to f-fight!" she pleaded.

The grim glare that was in my eyes didn't seem to faze the Jakkai, but when I turned it towards the angel, she visibly flinched. I let go of my knife as I said, "I'm watching you, angel…" I warned, since the last angels we had met were more than ready to kill on sight, and I'd rather die before I let one of them hurt Sakido. Seeing me relax slightly, the Jakkai let go of me, and I sat back down.

They both sat down across from me, and while they watched me, I tried to let go of Sakido's hand so that I would be able to defend us should they attack. I discovered however, that Sakido's grip had tightened on my own hand. "When you said Sakido shares your soul, what did you mean?" The Jakkai asked.

Glancing at Sakido, I looked at her closed eyes and considered what I should do. Sighing slightly, I decided that for better or for worse, I might as well tell them straight. Looking back at the Jakkai, I started talking. "First off, I believe I should inform you that I am not from this… _place_," I started, earning confused looks from the both of them. "I don't know if I can say it is because this world has magic, if this is a second chance at life for myself, or what… but all I know, is that somehow, Sakido shares my soul." I held up my arm, which I had rewrapped in non-burned wraps, and said, "When I feel pain, she feels it. Before we learned how to control it as well, we would feel each other's emotions; such as anger, resentment, happiness, etcetera."

"Did she do that to you?" The Jakkai asked, and I only chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… just that something a little more normal caused this injury. This wound was caused when a wolf attacked me. We had a run in with the wolf Guardian, Broxis, while he was in his wolf form, and I kinda ended up in a fight with him..." I simply said, putting my arm back down after the brief explanation.

The Jakkai looked down, and her gaze seemed to lock onto Sakido's and my interlocked hand, and she said, "You shou-" She was cut off as the angel put a hand on her shoulder, and I glanced at the angel as her other hand began to glow with blue light.

At the sight of the light, I immediately ripped my knife from my boot and held it in a defensive way as I moved to get up. However, before I could get far, I was stopped when I felt my face beginning to burn as something warm was placed against it. Sakido, in her sleep, had just placed her muzzle along my cheek as her arms wrapped around my body. The two in front of me changed from worried about my blade, to dumbfounded at the sight I was sure they were seeing. I felt myself slide over the ground and back as Sakido mumbled something in her sleep, but it was too unintelligible to tell what she had said. Once we were leaned back up against the tree, I knew my face must've been red by now, and I looked away from both the angel and Jakkai as they both looked at me. _Look at the bright side. At least now both my hands are free… _I idly thought.

**(Rhea's P.O.V.)**

For the second time, I felt like my mind had shut down as I tried to process what I was seeing. If the fact that Sakido was travelling with this human was strange enough, seeing her actually nuzzle up to him in her sleep was at least ten times stranger, and if that wasn't enough, the way she did it reminded me of couples who were very…intimate in their relationship. _What…the…HELL?!_ was the only coherent thought I could come up with.

**(Kieri's P.O.V.)**

The sight before me was easily the strangest sight I had ever seen. Normally I should have been worried about the knife this Median had pulled out, yet I couldn't seem to think about the knife at all, especially at the sight of the wind demon, who was supposed to be Buwaro's supposedly deceased sister, actually cuddling the Median and in her sleep no less. It was strange, though for some reason the sight made her feel less… threatening. _Maybe it is because this makes it look like she…cares for this Median_, I thought as I continued to watch the sight before me.

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

The Jakkai and the angel had been staring for a few moments, before I decided to do something about that. Letting my knife lay beside my other weapons, I coughed lightly before I placed a hand Sakido's shoulder and shook her, "Sakido… um… please wake up now…" As per usual, this worked, but as her eyes opened, I said quickly so she wouldn't embarrass even more, "W-We've got company…"

She instantly let go of me as she sat up straight, and I saw the faint blush over her muzzle as she looked away from me and the others. I looked back at the others, and while the Jakkai was openly surprised, visible by her gaping mouth and wide eyes, I could tell that this easily wasn't a sight she was used to seeing. The angel on the other hand, was staring wide-eyed and shaking quite bad at the sight of Sakido awake.

When Sakido seemed to get a control on her emotions, she turned and looked forward, and she tensed up when she saw the angel, but before she did anything, the Jakkai was standing up between them as some kind of buffer. _Come on, I doubt even I can hold back Sakido with what she is starting to feel._

"Sa-Sakido, she isn't dangerous; Kieri has even endangered her life for Buwaro multiple times!" By this time, her fur along her tail seemed to stand on end, and her hands were held up in a passive way. What surprised me the most was not her attempt at keeping the piece, but rather how it worked almost instantly. "Sakido…"

"Did you read the diary yet…?" Sakido asked, and through our soul link, I was able to feel the immense sadness that had taken hold of her heart. I looked over after the Jakkai nodded, and what I saw practically broke my heart; Sakido's ears were drooped the most I had ever saw, with a remorseful expression in her eyes. I stood up and moved closer to her. With great care in mind, I set my hand on her shoulder, but before I said anything, she looked past me and towards the Jakkai as she said, "Then you will understand why I wanted you to be his big sister in my place…"

"Sakido… do you mind if we talk… alone?"

I felt Sakido's hand being placed on my shoulder, and when she nodded towards me, I sighed pulled my hand back. _How am I still awake after all that has happened so far…?_ I couldn't help but wonder, especially considering how crazy it's been. _At least I can walk straight again without falling or tipping over_, I mentally sighed. Picking up my armor and sliding it onto my shoulders, I moved over and grabbed my sniper and slid it onto my back. _I got my knife, a pistol, and my rifle… I shouldn't need the assault rifle._

Turning and walking down the hill, I looked over my shoulder towards Sakido. "I'll try not to cause any trouble this time…" I reassured gently, and it wasn't until I saw her muzzle curl up in a soft smile that I did as well, along with turning around and looking towards the wagon, where I could see the man standing beside it and watching me come down the hill.

Halfway down the hill, it was brought to my attention that I wasn't the only one walking down the hill as the angel spoke, "Um… h-hello, my n-name is Kieri… what is your name?"

Even though she had yet to show hostile intent, I still couldn't help but feel my throat constrict as my heart rate picked up. I looked over at her as we walked, and I set one hand on the butt of my pistol, just in case she did try something, and I said, "My name is Eric… Eric Elexion."

The angel stopped walking, and I frowned as I turned back forward and just kept on walking, doing my best to forget the sudden surge of insults I had received in my earlier years._ I swear, if she says anything negative about my name, I will make her pay, just like all those other people that thought it would be funny_, I thought darkly, ready to retaliate at a moment's notice. However, it wasn't necessary, as it turned out that insults were the last things on her mind. "D-Did you say Elexion?" she asked.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I nodded as I slowly wrapped my fingers around the stock of my pistol, and I said, "Yes… yes I did. Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"N-No! It is just… I thought only angels had that last name. T-That is Buwaro's last name as well." She said, and I looked over at her as I let go of my pistol entirely, and I nodded my head as I smiled slightly. _Well, I guess she can't be so bad if she didn't try to make fun of my name right away…_

Reaching the bottom of the hill, the man pushed away from the wagon and, and when we stopped in front of him, he asked, "What kind of weapons do you have?"

_I know that tone, and it is probably something that is best dealt with now, rather than later… but I don't want to say as not to cause any trouble for Sakido_, I thought. Taking the rifle off of my back, I held it out, and ejected the magazine. Holding the magazine up and holding my sniper in one hand, I said, "This is a ballistic weapon, sniper rifle, anti-personnel variant proven time and time again to be reliable. They were made to kill other humans, but they have been proven effective against angels as well. I can kill anyone two kilometers away. This weapon can practically kill anyone before they know I'm even there; does that answer your question?"

His only response was a glare through his glasses as he turned and walked away, but I looked over to see a shaking Kieri, and I said, "You're safe as long as you don't try to harm Sakido or I, other than that, I won't have a problem with you." This only seemed to alleviate her fears a little, but when her eyes went past me, I looked over, and saw Buwaro stepping out from around the wagon, having probably just woken up…not that I could blame him, since I'd have probably done the same thing if a relative I thought was dead suddenly showed up. When he looked over at me, I couldn't quite tell what his expression was, but he walked towards me and asked, "W… Where is Sakido?" he asked shakily.

"She's up on the hill with that jakkai, Rhea… they are having a girl's chat I think..." I said with a slight chuckle. Buwaro seemed like a nice kid, and even though he's also a demon, he sure as hell did not look threatening. Not one bit.

**(Rhea's P.O.V.**

As the human man walked away, I noticed how Sakido watched him walk away with an expression that only couples ever shared amongst themselves. I couldn't help but feel utter confusion swamp my mind, "Sakido…?"

"Yes Rhea?" Sakido asked, but she still didn't look towards me, and this caused me to feel even more concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and I pushed myself up with my tail, and blocked her view so I could ask her a few questions I had that needed answering, no matter how disturbing. When Sakido's eyes focused on my own, she seemed to blush as her eyes shifted to the side, and she said, "Yes, I am quite alright. What is it you wished to discuss?"

I wrung my hands repeatedly as I asked, "First of all, how are you even walking? When we buried you… you had huge wounds… not to mention, you were dead." By the time I was finished, my hands were at my sides.

Sakido had a blank expression as she leaned back against the tree, and she slowly wiped the top of her muzzle where she used to have the cuts from her fight. "Eric helped me when I first came back to life…" When she took her hand away from her muzzle, she added, "I didn't have all my injuries… I think… but I still had some large gashes and cuts… other than that, I don't know."

_That is very… weird_. I looked behind me and towards where Kieri and Eric had walked over to, and I asked, "Did he really just help you, right away without any questions?" I asked skeptically, since pretty much all Medians, regardless of race, were more or less taught that demons were evil, sadistic, and sinful children of Syndel and were to be avoided…or killed.

"We did have a few… differences… at first. But he is different now, and he always tries to do things for me first before even himself," Sakido answered with a gentle smile on her face, and I swore I saw her blush deepen slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked back at Sakido. _This man… he's even stranger than Death…and that's saying something._

When Sakido looked away, I saw the redness that now covered her cheeks, and she said, "He was helping me with my injuries when Toski attacked him. She had thought that, um, she thought Eric was doing something less than honorable. With time, we met Broxis, and even when he was bleeding worse than me, he made sure Broxis healed me first."

"Uh… wow…" I muttered, since I honestly didn't know what to say to that, though a small part of me was happy that Sakido was lucky enough to meet someone who looked out for her like that. Gaia knows how much she deserved it.

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Looking past Rhea and towards the wagon, I looked towards the angel, and asked a question that's been bothering me. "Rhea… why is an angel traveling with my brother…?" It was an honest question, especially considering how angels usually act towards demons.

"Uh, about that… they sort of, well… they are sort of, a couple…" Rhea answered uncertainly, as though she were ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Oh. I see…" I muttered…right as her words sunk in. _Wait, what!?_ I thought, as I actually had to pause to make sure I didn't hear her wrongly, and when I realized that I had indeed heard her correctly, I felt my jaw slacken considerably, and my eye twitched at hearing that, before I looked back at Rhea to see if this was all just some big joke, but I was able to confirm that she wasn't lying. I closed my eyes as I rubbed my face, and said, "How…?" I thought my situation with Eric was strange enough, but my brother and an Angel of all things…that was…I didn't know how to describe it.

"I think it's kinda like how it happened to you and Eric…" Rhea said as a sly grin slowly started to creep onto her face.

Staring at Rhea for a little bit, I tried to piece together what she said, and I said, "I guess you can say that…" I looked towards the wagon just as sunlight caught something purple, and I knew it had to be Buwaro... Right before what she had just said sunk in "Wait! Eric and I aren't a couple," I denied, for some reason not wanting to let her know that particular piece of information.

"Really Sakido…?" Rhea said suggestively, and I growled slightly, as I felt my hand beginning to course with electricity…

**-One shock session later-**

I was standing there as Rhea stood beside me, just with electricity running through her fur as my hand stopped glowing. Standing in front of me was Buwaro, with the angel and Eric standing off to the side, just on opposite sides. While Buwaro stood there in front of me, I tried my hardest to keep a smile on my face, though I could still feel the sadness I held in my heart painfully trying to come out. _He has grown so much, but is he still as naive as he was before, or will he know of the devious deeds I had committed by now…?_

"Sa… Sakido, did you really d-do all those things in Darius's dairy…?" Buwaro asked, and I flinched as I looked into his pain filled eyes, and it felt like I had been dealt a physical blow by Iratu, yet this was an emotional blow. When I looked away, it was at the ground near my feet, and I nodded solemnly so that I wouldn't have to verbally confirm what must've been a pain in his own heart. "Why…?" He asked, and I heard his voice beginning to waver.

I opened my muzzle, but I couldn't feel it in me to answer, and it was forced upon my unwilling heart to look back up and into his eyes. My own pain became all the greater as I saw the tears in his eyes forming, and I felt my muzzle close on its own will as a knot began to form in the pit of my stomach, and it felt as if my throat had constricted. When I didn't answer, I was instead granted a reprieve as Eric spoke for me, "Buwaro, I'm sure Sakido isn't the same as when she was when she performed those deeds when you were younger. I don't know how she was back then, but I can assure you she isn't the same as how she was when she did whatever you are talking about… though I have a good idea…"

"W-What she did to B-Buwaro is far from forgivable!" The angel spoke up finally, and that was when I felt an unfettered rage build up in my gut, and I looked up and saw her flinch as my eyes locked on her own. My gaze went to Eric, and the expression he wore was anything but calm, and I knew the cause of the anger I was feeling wasn't my own.

Before I could stop him, he opened his mouth and said, "Yet the way you angels and that man down at the wagon seem to always attack for no reason is unforgivable as well."

I saw the angel was about to retaliate, but Buwaro interrupted them as if he hadn't heard them arguing, "Why Sakido…?"

When I heard his question, I knew it was my turn to answer him, and I felt my heart lurch painfully before I said, "I'm sorry Buwaro…" as tears began to slowly slide down his face, I couldn't help but look away from his gaze, and I added, "I can't tell you how sorry I am… I didn't think before I acted. Even if you never forgive me… I'm sorry…"

By now, I felt tears slowly sliding down my face, and I heard Buwaro take a shaky breath in, and I heard him say, "I c-can't forgive you… n-not yet. Please, leave me alone…"

With that said, he turned and walked down the hill, and with one final glance at me, the angel was soon following him down the hill, and I would've jumped from the sudden female voice beside me if it hadn't been for my internal pain. "I will talk with him…"

Soon, it was only Eric and I on top of the hill, and as they vanished on the other side of the wagon, I felt wrap his arm around my waist, and he tightened his grip on me as he said, "Today could've gone so much better… I'm sure he will want to talk with you again." I looked down and at Eric, and saw him gazing thoughtfully up and into my eyes, and it was then that I felt the pain that surely had to have been his own.

It was a feeling of intense pain centered mostly where his skin was exposed, but I could feel the weariness in his body as well. I grabbed Eric and moved him over to the tree, and as the light of day began to slowly fade, I began to see his body in the light of darkness. I noticed a smirk cross his features as he leaned back against the tree, and he said, "I know you love me Sakido, but you shouldn't force an injured person down."

I smiled as he chuckled, and even though my heart wasn't in the smile, I couldn't help but feel gratitude for this one median man that always put himself after my care. "I'm sorry I didn't take notice of your injuries sooner…"

"There is a reason why I didn't make it known…" Eric said, and as I pulled him close to me, I felt a shiver run up my back as he messaged the top of my hand with his thumb. Physical contact was something that was still new for me, but it was one I was glad Eric would always be part of. Even though I had slept earlier, I was feeling drowsiness, and I welcomed the calming feeling of Eric wrapping his arms around my larger body. Before sleep claimed my weary body however… I remembered my pain from earlier, and Buwaro's earlier words, _I c-can't forgive you…_

**A.N.: This chapter proved very difficult to write near the end, as the scene of pain needed to be captured correctly, or else it wouldn't have seemed quite as realistic. I have been feeling down lately, so this was harder for me to write than usual, but hey, you all got to read this now. It also becomes harder to write after I surpass 50k words for a story, as they have used up over half my imagination for writing, but in this case, I blame the fact that I'm stuck in sad times right now.**

**MatureDeath: Understood, that story does require a lot of work to make it good, and I have a few ideas on how to make that story progress and eventually finish, but a new author probably isn't what that story needs… though I admit it would be interesting to see how you would take it. That story set is more than a damn trilogy; it has like 5 stories to that series. As for the Rio2 fanfic idea, I might… I do have an open spot for my Rio trilogy by the way. I left an open spot for after my Retribution story.**

**3-D Jak: So many things in that chapter were 'oh snap' moments…**

**Barber477: This is after they drop off the fares, but before they reach the farm fields that lead to the mountain path to St. Curtis. And it wasn't in mind to have them originally meet up with Team Rhea, but Timeless had some good points that made me eventually just go with it.**

**Barber477: -For review to chapter 17- Yup, they love each other… it isn't as bad as an angel and demon, but it kind of is. Buwaro and Keiri are like the same size, yet Sakido is like 1.5 times bigger than Eric; she is mostly taller and bigger because of her wing-span. Imagine Sakido as being one of those tall yet slim kinds of ladies.**

**P.S.: This chapter is a remake between Timeless Dreamer Neo and I, so if there are any errors, then sorry about that; we both proof read it, as this chapter is probably the most important out of this entire story…**


	20. Make Up And More

**Chapter 20: Make Up And More**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

It had been nearly two days since we had met with the group of travelers and Sakido's brother, and for those two days, Sakido never smiled. I didn't need our link to know she was feeling sad, I could downright feel the immense amount of pure emotional pain choking me. The most physical contact she allowed me with her was the small token of holding her hand, and even that was cut off sometimes. It wasn't something I expected, but I noticed how every time someone would glance in our direction; she would immediately release my hand and return her mournful expression to the ground. Whatever was in that diary was far more detailed than what she had told me, and I could only surmise it told of a much deeper pain than when she had told her story to me.

Looking over at Sakido to see how she was doing, I saw how she seemed ready to cry again, and taking a quick glance forward and seeing nobody looking towards us; I reached over and gave Sakido's hand a gentle, but firm squeeze. Her eyes shifted to me, and I saw the gratitude flash through her eyes, before she pulled her hand away from my own. It didn't hurt my feelings as much, since I knew she wasn't feeling all that great, and I couldn't blame her for it either; I know I would if I had done anything like her if I had a younger sibling.

When I looked back forward, I saw the wagon was stopped and the horses were being led over to an area where there was plenty of grass growing. I looked in the opposite direction, and saw a few tree's atop a hill that must've been at least a few dozen meters away. While I knew she wanted to stay as close as she could to her brother, I knew he was keeping his distance for now; as well as the Kieri and Rhea. Moving in front of Sakido and stopping, I forced her to halt her forlorn march as her eyes looked towards my own, and I said gently, "It seems they are stopping for the night… lets go over to that hill so we can rest for tomorrow."

She nodded her head slowly, before she turned and began to walk up the hill. I felt myself sigh, before I began to follow her as well. _Never before have I been in such a tight spot where I have no idea what to do. I have no idea what I can do to help Sakido without hurting her feelings even more. She is the one I love, but how can I help her when she hasn't even shared what's bugging her most? What did she do that makes it worse than I thought originally?_

Sakido reached the top of the hill before me, but she walked around the trees and to the other side, and out of view. Taking a breath, I set my weapons down as soon as I reached the top of the hill, and I even took my jacket and armor off, which I set beside the backpack. Stretching a bit before I walked around the tree, I saw Sakido was sitting there and looking towards the clouds that were high up in the sky.

I took a seat down beside her, but I didn't look at the sky, I looked at her, and I made sure to study her closely so I could figure out what was wrong. It didn't take long for her eyes to close and her to ask, "What do you want Eric…?"

Scooting closer until I was directly beside her, I grabbed both her hands and said, "I want to know how to make you smile."

When her eyes opened again, she still had that sad expression in her eyes, and she so quietly I almost missed it, "Why should I smile when I have caused Buwaro nothing but sadness?"

She pulled her hands away from my own, so I instead wrapped my arm around her back and did my best to pull her closer to me as I said, "Because if you dwell on the past, you will never brighten the future you can now share with your brother. I'm sure he just needs some time to think is all…"

Sakido leaned into me, and the next thing she said completely threw me off, "Didn't you hear him, he even said how he couldn't forgive me." When she said that, a shudder ran through her body. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so I moved over and gave her a hug to try to give her some comfort.

If she hadn't returned the gesture, I would've felt more worried, but luckily that wasn't to be the case as her arms held me close. "Sakido, he said he needed time to think. I believe even you would need time to think if he died, and he somehow came back to life…"

The air around us blew gently, and I was reminded of the time when we woke up in the abandoned building, so I pulled away from our hug, and I looked into her sad blue eyes. I knew what I needed to do to fix one side of this problem, so I got to my knees after letting her go, and I pressed my lips to her muzzle. This seemed to take her by surprise, and as I closed my eyes, I could feel her leaning back; until she was lying on the ground and holding me close to her…

**(Rhea's P.O.V.)**

Looking behind me as I watched Kieri and Buwaro draw closer, and I asked, "Are you sure you want to go to them Buwaro? If you want, I can go get them for you…" after I finished, he shook his head, and I could only feel my ears droop before I said, "Alright, but I'm going to go talk to her first, I will be going ahead…"

Without waiting for a response, I was moving up the hill faster than they could walk, and soon the trees were in view. I stopped however when I saw the strange things that the man carried, and I would've inspected them further if I wasn't wanting to talk to them so much. _Sakido can't be scared… but maybe I can spook the median before he knows I'm here…_

Smirking as I climbed the tree closest to the man's stuff, I moved onto the branches and moved over until I was over the open area on the other side. I saw some movement on the other side of the leaves, and I used my tail to lower myself down. When I was clear of all obstructions, I felt myself pale through my fur, and it felt like I had just fallen into an icy cold river as I store at the sight in front of me. Nothing seemed right anymore as I watched Sakido and Eric kissing, but it was the amount of passion that struck my disbelief the most.

I felt so much conflicting views of how wrong this was that I felt my grip on the tree loosen so drastically that when I fell, I didn't even register the pain. What did strike me more was Sakido having highly sensitive hearing, didn't even seem to notice the dull thud I was sure I made.

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I moved one of my hands away from the ground, and as I slowly moved it to the side of Sakido's cheek, I felt immense bliss as the only thing I paid attention to was the demoness below me. I couldn't form complete thoughts, and the only thing I could hear was Sakido's breathing, along with the feel of her silk like fur beneath my fingers. Anything and everything else didn't matter to me, but now that Sakido wasn't sulking, and we were both enjoying each other's closeness, I knew I succeeded at part one of keeping Sakido's emotions positive. I may have that part done, but for now, I wasn't worried about filling the second part.

Ice ran through my blood as Sakido and I halted our actions, and I was hoping I hadn't just heard what sounded like a gasp. Our eyes had snapped open, and Sakido's eyes were almost entirely dilated as the blush on her muzzle deepened so much that the black on her cheeks did nothing to cover her embarrassment. "Sakido…?"

That did it for us, and we were quickly up, and while I knew my face was burning red, I faced the people that had arrived unnoticed. I chuckled nervously as my eyes shifted between the Kieri's stunned gaze, to Buwaro's surprised, and Rhea's downright shocked expression, before I would look back at the ground. It felt like a fire was raging in my blood, but an inferno on my cheeks, but I couldn't do anything about it as I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I chuckled again, before I held a hand up with my finger pointed up as I managed turn around. I noticed how Sakido was standing slightly behind me, but with her back _already_ facing everyone else.

Placing my hands on my knee's as I leaned over, I couldn't help but chuckle quietly, but not so much as to avoid Sakido hearing it unfortunately. She turned her head slightly towards me, and I said quietly, "And here I thought I had good hearing, only to have three people sneak up on us…"

She didn't share my humor, but the expression in her eyes was enough for me to smile some more and she mumbled faintly, "Thanks Eric…"

Turning around and looking towards the group in front of me, I chuckled nervously as they all continued to stare at me. It wasn't long before Rhea, who had the expression of disbelief the most, asked, "What did we just see…?"

Placing my arms over my chest, I only smiled as I glanced behind me, and when Sakido still didn't look over, I said, "Y-You saw nothing…"

"B-But you w-were k-kissing Sak-…" As soon as my glare went towards the angel, she was silenced. I looked away as soon as it proved that my point got across.

It wasn't long however until another person spoke up, and I looked over at Rhea as she said, "We just came up here so that Buwaro and Sakido could ta-"

"N-No, it is ok, Sakido seems to b-be busy anyways!" Buwaro quickly said before Rhea could finish.

Before I could say otherwise, as that seemed like a good idea for Buwaro and Sakido to talk, said demoness spoke up, "Y-Yes, Eric and I are q-quite busy!" As soon as she said my name, I had been pulled towards her and wrapped in her arms before I had even gotten a say out. I looked up at her and saw her blushing face quickly look down towards my own as she asked, "Isn't that correct Eric?"

Letting out a sigh, I managed to wiggle out of her grasp, and I faced her and said, "You talking to Buwaro isn't such a bad idea anyways, you should try to socialize with someone other than just me all the time," I said with a small chuckle towards the end, but I spun around and faced the other group, our embarrassing meeting almost out of mind as I said, "Buwaro, from what I can tell, you _want_ to talk to your sis… if you didn't; you wouldn't have come all the way up here. I don't want to stand between your sister and you, so I believe it is now that you get what is on your chest out of the way…"

I felt an extreme worry and embarrassment come through my body, and I was dragged back by Sakido, who whispered into my ear, "W-What are you _doing_?"

I turned my head and whispered quietly while I looked over into her questioning eyes, and I said, "You need to talk with him… the fact that he came to you shows he wants you to be in his life…" This caused her eyes to soften, and the cold worry I felt was replaced by the warmness of hope that I'm sure Sakido was now feeling. Without removing my gaze from hers, I asked, "Now, I'm going to let you and him talk in private, but do you want someone else here when you two are talking?"

She shook her head, and I managed to hear Kieri tell Buwaro, "She is your s-sister Buwaro… remember what you said? G-Go talk with her Buwaro… i-it will make you f-feel better."

Sakido let go of my arm, and taking a quick glance and making sure the others were indeed still looking the other way, I gave Sakido's hand a quick squeeze and said, "If you need me, you know what how to get my attention…" After I let go of her hand, I turned and began walking towards Buwaro's group, and I saw Buwaro look towards me, and I said, "You and Sakido will talk alone… I and these two will be at the bottom of the hill to give you and your sis some privacy to talk."

* * *

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Buwaro and I had been sitting here for the past ten minutes or so, and I knew that the silence between us was just as painful for Buwaro as it was for me. I turned my muzzle towards him as I kept looking in front of me, and I asked, "So… you and the angel… you are a couple…?"

"Yeah… Sakido…?"

I turned entirely now as I looked at him, and I noticed how he wasn't looking at me anymore, but I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and asked, "Yes, Buwaro…?"

"W-Why did you hate me when we were younger…?"

When he asked that, I felt a pang deep in my heart, and I couldn't help but look away as guilt once more flooded my system. That question forced a variety of emotions to run through me, but guilt was the most prominent of them all, and so it was that which caused me the most pain in my heart. "I didn't appreciate you as a brother as much… I… I didn't see you as I do now."

"_Why_ though…" Buwaro asked, and I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"You did read Darius's dairy, right?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't sound rude when I told him why. I looked over at him just as he stopped nodding, so I said, "When you were beserk… you hurt Darius… all I can remember is how he eventually got you to not go berserk, but that was after you hurt him. I didn't understand why… _how_ he could love you after you hurt him. It wasn't until later, much later, that I did understand why. I only hated you, because I didn't know how to love you then."

Buwaro looked away, and I reached a hand over, and as I set it on his shoulder, I heard him sniffle. I felt a few tears forming on the edge of my eyes, and I said, "Buwaro… I'm sorry for everything I ever did…"

When my little brother did look back at me with tears in his eyes, I felt tears slowly fall down my cheeks as I leaned over, and pulled him into a hug. I felt his arms wrap around my body as well, and I was able to hear him crying into my jacket, while I also felt him hold me tighter. "I… I f-forgive you… Sakido…"

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I was standing there with the other two ladies sitting down about ten feet up the hill, and while I was able to hear what they had been discussing, I was feeling a bit nervous. The air was still, the only sound was the slight breeze, and I could hear something in the distance; hear as in feel the pressure of air against your ear. I couldn't tell what it was at this distance, but whatever it was; it was making me wish I was still on top of the hill so that I could look for what it was. My trigger finger was feeling extremely itchy, and I was pacing, as I only had the AK-74 and its clip of thirty bullets, along with ten rounds in my pistol. _Whatever it is, I am sure I can take it, but why is it making me so nervous…?_

"R-Rhea… what is w-wrong with him…?" I heard Kieri ask from up the hill, and while I did falter in my step, I was interested in who they were now talking about.

"He looks like he is waiting for something… maybe you should go ask him." Rhea said, and I was tempted to look behind me and up the hill, but what I heard next made me stop my nervous pacing, and I felt my blood run thick with ice. I ripped the strap off from around my shoulders as I faced the forest, and I grabbed the bolt of the assault rifle. I yanked it back and slammed it back forward with a loud '_**clack-clack**_' and heard Rhea say again, "Never mind."

The sound was gone, but I knew what I heard, and I turned my head and shouted, "Rhea, go make sure Sakido and Buwaro stay where they are; tell them _not_ to come out from behind the trees! Kieri, go tell the Sinclair's to get into the wagon, now!"

That shocked them, and they both moved to go do what I had said, but they both stopped, and they heard it as well this time too. Far in the distance, though I couldn't tell exactly where from, a helicopters rotor blades sliced through the silence, and the distant '_**chop-chop-chop**_' was all too noticeable for me. I looked towards them and saw they still hadn't moved, "_NOW!_"

That got them moving, and I walked backwards and away from the bottom of the hill, and away from where Sakido was supposed to be, and as the silence became overbearing, I heard the sound again. it sounded further, but at the same time, I knew that couldn't be a good think, and my main worry was that it was a rebel helo. _I hope it is a troop helo instead of a gunship… I will need my sniper to even take out one of those, and that is if they are at the right angle…_

I looked up the hill in time to see Rhea, Sakido, and Buwaro all looking out over the tree line from their vantage point.

** VVRRRRRROOOOOMMMMM!**

I watched in horror as I saw the traditional fire pain on the front of a rebel gunship roar past me. The pilot and I practically made eye contact, as his visor had been facing me when he passed, and I felt worse, knowing he did see my black armor and the assault weapon in my hands. When the helicopter rose in the air slightly and did a sharp banking turn, I saw it coming back towards me, and I felt my heart spike as I lifted the assault rifle. I wasn't sure if this was going to be the end for me, so before I died, I had to utter one more meaningful phrase in this moment, "Oh shit…"

**A.N.: Hello everyone… I hope you love cliffhangers!**

**Barber477: did you expect this or not!? xD**

**Maturedeath: Woo, you cried!? 10Gamerscore, achievement: sad chapter. Lol… by the way, timeless did help me with that chapter, before you give me all the credit.**


	21. A New Threat

**Chapter 21: A New Threat**

**Mi-24**

**^-That is the Gunship**

** Mi-8T**

**^- That is the troop transport**

**A.N.: You all need to look them up yourself, FF doesn't allow links...**

**(Eric's P.O.V)**

If one helicopter wasn't bad enough, three additional ones roared past the gunship that had by now turned back towards me. I watched in horror as two of the three additional helicopters were Mi-8T troop transport helicopters, with the last being an additional gunship. They continued on without stopping, and I watched as they quickly disappeared over the treetops in the distance.

_**VERRRRR- THK-THK-THK-THK-THK!**_

Before I could comprehend the danger those additional rebel helicopters would provide for later, I had to jump to the side as the helicopter in front of me opened fire; peppering the ground with hundreds of rounds as it swooped on by.

Quickly getting to my feet, I aimed my rifle up at the gunship and unleashed full auto onto the underside of the beast, but all I did was scratch the paint as it began to make a banking turn. That's when I saw the crack in the glass of the cockpit, and I knew where I needed to aim. Letting the empty clip fall to the ground at my feet, I reached down and grabbed another mag and slid it into the bottom of the gun, and hit it to make sure it locked in with a loud and satisfying '_Click'_. I reached down and grabbed the empty mag, and braced myself.

Throwing the empty mag into the air, I dove to the side as he made another straft run at my position, _One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, there!_ I stopped rolling, and I looked over, and saw the magazine bounce off the cockpit to the helicopter, and I knew now how I could disable, if not kill the helicopter pilot. I stood up, but I was almost immediately thrown to the ground as a gust of wind slammed into me, and I looked up in time to see the helicopter blow further out as it seemed to lose control for a second.

"Sakido…?" I said in a questioning tone as I looked over when I was touched, and I saw said demoness looking into my eyes with concern. When I realized I truly was looking at her, I felt fear run through my system as I stood up speedily, and I grabbed her around the back as best as I could, "Sakido, you need to get out of here, like now!" I was trying my best to force Sakido to move, but I was stopped when she grabbed both my arms and had me face her.

"Eric, we are soul-partners, we will fight that… thing, together." The determination in her eyes was very present, and I glanced towards where the helicopter had landed; I saw a few sparks flash from its top and near the back steering propeller blades that gave me an idea.

Looking back towards her, I nodded as I said, "Alright… I need you to go back to the hill," I looked back at the helicopter, and seeing that it was still grounded, I looked back at Sakido and finished, "When it swoops past me, I need you to shoot as much lightning at it… try to aim for the center of its side."

"Then you are coming with me."

"No, I need to disable it first; your lightning will make sure it goes down." I heard the helicopter growing louder, meaning that the pilot got the controls back, "_Please_ Sakido, this is the only way that you will be safe!" I pleaded, and I looked up into her eyes, which were now full of uncertainty. I pulled away from her grip, and I wrapped my fingers to my open hand around a grenade and pulled the pin with my teeth. I felt Sakido pull me towards her, and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she said, "Don't get hurt…"

I nodded before I watched her fly away, and I faced the helicopter, and as I shot the AK-74 with my left hand, I watched a few shots ricochet away from the helicopter, while a majority missed him. Now however, I saw a huge change, and I felt fear coil into my heart as I watched a flame ignite behind the wing to the helicopter. I arched my other hand back, and threw the grenade up as much as I could before I ran to the side.

_**VOOOSH!**_

It felt like time slew down as I continued to run, and I swore I heard Sakido yelling my name from a far distance, until I felt a heat envelope my backside. A bright flash occurred behind me, and as everything in front of me was bathed in my shadow, I knew I was about to learn to fly.

The shockwave lifted me into the air by a few meters, and sent my flying forward, so it was almost like I was gliding up the hill. When I landed, the only pain I felt was the force of the impact, but then I heard a second explosion, and the sound of metal ripping. Rolling over as I watched the helicopter spiraling higher into the sky with pitch black smoke pouring from somewhere in its side, I watched a black and white streak fly into the air. _Sakido… please don't get hurt._

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

I just watched the metal flying contraption in front of me incinerate my beloved Eric in a fireball that somehow left me alive, without me receiving any form of pain. Anger clouded my mind, and as I got closer to the metal contraption, I felt my anger channel my lightning magic into my palms, before I shot them forward and watched the thing be enveloped in electrical energy. Explosions began to take place all over it, before the side of it became engulfed in fire. _That is for Eric!_

When the thing became enveloped in black smoke, I felt even more anger at it as it tried to hide itself, so I brought my arms together, and forced it and the smoke to separate with my wind magic. The thing now seemed to have had enough as it began to rapidly fall towards the ground, and I saw it try the same thing to me as it had done to Eric, and I flew to the side as a strange white and black cylinder like arrow shoot past me.

I watched the thing falling towards the ground, and I felt my anger slowly diminishing, and was soon replaced by a deep sense of concern. _Maybe Eric didn't die, maybe he is hurt so bad I don't feel it…_

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

It was when the helicopter slammed into the ground as a flaming hulk of metal did I notice that Sakido was no longer hovering high in the air. When I did look for her however, I was surprised to see her practically on me as I was soon in her arms in a bone crushing hug that caused me more pain than the shockwave had. I smiled through the pain a I held my arms around her, and I did my best to ignore the pain as she continued to hold me, and I felt a few tears leak from my eyes as I couldn't fully ignore the pain I was now in.

After she released me, I chuckled as I sat down, and I rubbed my sides, and saw Rhea, Buwaro, and Kieri all coming over. Placing my gaze back on the one it mattered to, I asked, "Sakido, why didn't you stick to the plan?"

She looked away with a frown before she said, "When I saw the fire engulf you, I thought that you were somehow killed without it hurting me…"

"It will take a whole lot more than that to kill me… luckily for us that was an anti-vehicle missile instead of anti-personnel." I said as I slowly stood up. Moving over to Sakido's side, I watched as Buwaro stopped in front of us with the other two, and he asked, "What… what was that thing?"

Looking between all of their questioning gazes, I sighed before I simply said, "Those were helicopters… machines that people in my world made that enable us to fly in the sky… those kind you saw transport people, and the one Sakido and I just fought are basically attack helicopters… I won't bore you with details." _Not to mention that it would most likely confuse you all too far for me to fix…_

Turning my attention to the flaming hulk of metal, I could only hope it would die down before anything salvable was completely destroyed. I counted my blessings to live, and the best one that kept me alive was the poor training that the rebels seemed to acquire. "E-Eric… why did the helicopter attack you?"

Looking towards Kieri, I said, "My assassination mission was to kill their leader, which I'm sure I succeeded at doing, and they don't take to kindly to killing the person in charge of their entire struggle." Looking up at Sakido, before looking towards the others, I added, "I need to go talk with Cliff…"

…

Standing in front of a very apprehensive man, I couldn't help but feel a bit of nervousness myself, but not because of him. It had taken a lot to convince him he was no longer in imminent danger, but now that I had him outside of his camp area, I was waiting for him to ask that question he said he had.

He still didn't ask it, so I decided to start us off, "Cliff, I'm going to stay here with your family in this clearing for one more day, just in case the rebels try to come back. Now, I need you and your family to stay here tomorrow, because if they decide to attack, I can protect you here instead of in the forest."

"What do you mean, one more day?" He asked.

"Because after one more day, I'm going to leave your group and Sakido to go hunt them down, and kill them before they can cuase too much destruction. If they remain here in your world, they will cause mayhem, just like they are in my own; but the difference is, in my world we can fight them." I said, and I cast a glance towards the dwindling flaming helicopter, and planned on going to salvage anything I could before night fell. I looked over to see Sakido smiling as she talked with Buwaro and Rhea, but it seemed that Kieri remained silent while also smiling. I couldn't help but grin as I watched Sakido, and then it occurred to me that Rhea was smirking as well, but her eyes were facing me instead. It didn't take long for the rest of them to follow her now pointing finger, and I turned around and faced Cliff again to try and hide my red face from them, but that didn't mean Cliff didn't see it instead. "I can discuss more on the specifics later… I need to go inspect that crash site…"

Turning around, I tried to keep my gaze strictly on the ground, but I knew that the group… or more specifically Sakido, was watching me intensely. I felt my face heating up with every passing second, but I ignored that as I walked forward, one foot in front of the other, as I made my way towards the helicopter. When I made it closer to their group, as I needed to pass them to get to the crash, I felt something wrap around my ankle, and I looked down with a silent curse. That wasn't a hand, rather than a tail, and I knew who it belonged to as I looked towards the owner, and saw the devious looking smirk across her muzzle. I sighed as I walked closer to their group, before I was pulled to the ground by Sakido; at which point Rhea let go of my ankle.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as Sakido lowered her muzzle beside my ear and placed her hand over it as well, and I knew the others wouldn't hear what she had to say. "I know you love me Eric, but you don't have to look away next time. What were you about to go do by the way?"

The way she was talking to me sent shivers all around my body, and I felt my face heating up all the more. Her hands somehow found their ways into my own, and I felt my own fingers wrap tightly around her own as I said, "I was just going to go look through the helicopter." I pulled my head away from her muzzle, and I looked into her eyes, before I asked quietly, "Aren't we supposed to keep our relationship a secret…?"

Her smile widened, and she said, "They know you're my great friend Eric…" _Oh, I see, so you made it seem like we are best friends rather than an actual couple… smart…_

…

Sakido had kept me with her the remainder of the day, so by the time I was able to go check out the helicopter, it was too dark. I smiled as now Sakido and I were alone, and it was chilly, but not too cold out that we needed our jackets, yet we still found the want to cuddle with each other. I smiled as I turned my head away from the sparkling stars of the night sky, and gazed at Sakido with a loving gaze. It didn't take long for her to look away from the sky and into my eyes, and I chose that moment to plant a gentle kiss along the side of her muzzle, one that made it where she turned her head and kissed my lips instead.

It was a tender moment that I truly enjoyed, and when I chuckled, I felt her pull me closer to her as she took in a deep breath. "Eric, I love you with all my heart… so don't scare me how you did earlier…"

I felt an immense happiness, but also an unfound guilt enter my mind after she said that, and I swallowed thickly before I found the courage to speak. Before I did however, I felt like it was the wrong thing to say in the current situation we were in; a happy, relaxed situation. I shook my head lightly, before I brought my hand back behind her head and said instead, "I can't promise that, but I can try not to next time…"

**A.N.: Alright, so this may have come out later than usual, but I hope I made it to where the wait was worth it, which I strongly believe I managed to do correctly. And just to let you all know, I will try not to let it get this far out of an update… I usually tried 1 week minimum, yet somehow I got so lazy that I only just started working on it today. Alright, time for the reviews…**

**Barber477: Expected, and then you get to read the unexpected. All well, I hope I still had that element this chapter as well. And I stir emotions in you that few other stories do…? Well, alright, I'm alright with that… lol; good to know that… HAHA. Thanks for the review though.**

**Oh, and by the way Barber, those emotions are probably because I try to put the reader and myself in the characters shoes the best I can.**

**Maturedeath: lol, just like that 3 cliffhangers in 1 chapter? I'm sure you hated that as well, instead of just one amazing cliffy. Anyways, I keep a count of how many bullets, the state of his weapons, and all that good stuff… so I know exactly how many bullets and grenades he has left for all his guns. And it's not because I didn't like the rant (I'm kinda neutral), it's just I didn't have anything to say to it, about it, or in response to it. However, for your reviewer block, why not just let me add my twists to this story so you can continue reviewing… by the way, I still have 1 or two more for this story before I end it and let the sequel take place later.**


	22. Physically Changing

**Chapter 22: Physically changing**

**-:Far from the seeing eye:-**

A tired sigh came from the darkness while a tall figure in a dark black robe stepped into the single ray of light; Death. There were normally only three figures, all of them being a god in this single area where nothing else can enter, unless allowed from the gods themselves. Death yanked a man that had been hidden behind him and dropped him on the ground in front of him, before grabbing the attention of his brother and sister with his voice, "We have a new problem that requires imminent action, and this cannot be put off how you two have been doing for your duties."

"Who is that there Death…?" Came a female voice from a lighter, but still dark part of the enclosed area. It seemed that the area the gods resided in was becoming brighter, but not enough to show every feature, just minor ones that showed which god was who.

From the dark shadows emerged a tall purple figure that looked closer to a dragon demon than a hominoid, but was easily identified by his voice as he asked, "Is that the man that became soul mates to my demon?"

Death created a ring of flames around the man's feet as he tried to run, and that forced the man back to his previous area. The closer he got to a single edge of the fire would cause that individual side to flare up; effectively keeping him in a single area. "No, but he proves to be part of the remains of a militaristic force from that humans world… and from what I saw in his mind, they will prove to be nothing more than a threat and an issue to every single inhabitant of meddius if we don't find a way of getting rid of them. As I don't know how they got here, there is no way I can just send them back… so we need them to be exterminated…"

This seemed to cause a few of the flames to flare up around the man in the encirclement of flames, but it was Syndel who spoke up first, "Why don't we just send another guardian or a few to go take care of this issue for us then…?"

When Death shook his large head, he touched a single finger to the man's forehead, and it seemed that a display of images make from light appeared in front of Death. The image showed the man as being the pilot of the helicopter that Eric had helped demolish earlier, and the battle that had occurred between the two of them. The other gods that had yet to see this memory watched in amazement and worry.

After the visual disappeared in a ball of flames, they looked towards the man, and Death said, "He was by himself, and he caused a lot of destruction and problems for the soul partner pair… if I may, I have a suggestion. But you two must decide…" it took only a dozen seconds for both Syndel and Gaia to nod their heads in approval, and he said, "I suggest we help the soul partner pair… but since the male has knowledge of the weapons used by this one, we aid him instead. While it would make sense to turn him into an angel due to his human genes, it would prove more valuable that he was made into a demon instead."

This caused both the Syndel's and Gaia's eyes widen considerably, and while Gaia placed her hands over her heart, Syndel snorted out a ball of fire. "Why not make him into an angel like my Seraphs? Surely it would be an easier transition for him…"

Death faced Gaia and said, "Angels would be my suggestion, but he will need speed, strength, and endurance to fight these enemies. I doubt he would be able to learn to fly and use magic in the short time he has, as he plans on going to these rebels as he calls them…"

"I know what kind of demon I can make him into… but Death… how do you know so much about him if you can't sense him?" Asked Syndel, who was now inspecting the fearful human that had now chosen to sit while the strange beings above him conversed, and in a language he didn't know.

"He travels with a median family…"

A silence took hold of the three godly beings, and while the flame circle crackled loudly, Death looked down at the human with complementing eyes. He was thinking about the consequences of giving a mere human the powers to change like a guardian, but just with different charastics to consider. It was a plan he had only mentioned due to the payoff and benefits that it would give him and the other gods, along with the entirety of Meddius as well. His gaze was pulled towards Syndel as he said, "I see your reasoning Death… but he will wake up as a demon, that much I can guarantee. He won't be able to change back into a human until night falls again, as that is the time period his bodies will become one, and he will be able to change at will."

Death nodded his head before grabbing the man's jackets nape, and hoisted him to his feet, causing him to jump in fright, "I must take this man back to hell, where his deeds will decide his punishment…"

* * *

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

_Eric and I were lying on a beach in each other's arms, and I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, while also feeling a gentle breeze gently running through my fur. Leaning over and bringing my muzzle to Eric's lips, I felt him grab the back of my neck and pull me further in the kiss. I sighed as I pulled him closer to me, and I could only smile as I smothered him with my kiss, and I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach, or butterflies in my stomach as he called it._

_ Pulling away from the kiss, I felt Eric follow me only so far, and this caused me to giggle as I pressed down on his chest to stop him. As I gazed down and at his closed eyes, I couldn't help but bring my muzzle down and rub my cheek with his own with as much affection as I could. Eric chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, but strangely it felt like he had wrapped his arms around me entirely. Ignoring that thought as I pulled away from his cheek, I heard him ask, "How did you get so beautiful Sakido?"_

_ Smiling as I looked down and into his dazzling blue eyes, I pressed my lips to his for a brief few seconds, before I pulled away and said, "When you first kissed me…"_

_ He chuckled, and I felt heat strangely wash over my neck. Looking towards the water, I smirked, but before I could do anything, I felt something very strange. Looking towards Eric, my dream had now shifted, and I knew the reason was that my body was starting to wake up…_

…

Slowly, I began to open my eyes as I felt Eric's lips press against the side of my muzzle, and I sighed happily as I pulled his body closer to me. It felt surprisingly warmer and bigger, so when I opened my eyes all the way, I flinched in surprise as I instead was met with a demons face. Pulling away from his kiss, I felt surprise, anger, and confusement all spring into my mind.

Placing my hands against his body, I let magic flow through my palms as electricity surged into his body, and I felt him release me as he pulled his muzzle away from my own. I shoved him away from me, and that was when I got a good look at how this demon was more than he seemed.

Keeping a close eye onto the other demon as I slowly began to sit up, I felt pain in my body in the exact same place as I had zapped the other demon. The most striking feature that this demon had were his eyes held the exact same blue eyes that Eric did, but the resemblance didn't end there. His clothing looked exactly like what Eric had been wearing; but was ripped and in tatters because it had so many places that is was torn. "S-Sakido, what was that… ow… for?"

"Eric…?" I asked, and that was when I felt like someone had just punched me in the side of my muzzle, as the demons voice sounded exactly like his. When he rubbed the singed spots of fur where I had electrocuted him, I myself felt the soreness of those spots. Running my eyes across his body, I couldn't help but ask, "How are you… like me?"

He slowly stood up, and when he was up, I was able to take him in with better detail, and I didn't want to; but I did start actually looking him over. Unlike his median self, small, white, and dark black hair like my own, he was now tall, covered in dark pitch black fur, and had a few silver streaks running up and down his arms. "What do you mean, like you?"

I felt myself growing even more curious, and this was fueled by my own and Eric's soul bond, and I only pointed towards him. While his clothing was left in tatters from what I could guess was his body somehow growing bigger to suit that of the size of a demon, I still couldn't help but blush as my eyes landed on what lay underneath his pants. I averted my gaze back upwards as he looked down, and it didn't take long for him to flinch and jump back slightly in what I knew as surprise.

"Eh…" When he looked at his arms, I felt myself blush even more as his shirt practically fell off from the additional tears it was now acquiring from his movements. I watched as he brought a hand up to his face, and he took in a sharp breath as he twisted his hand around. I started to take a few steps towards him, and that was when he exhaled heavily, causing a ball of fire to erupt from his mouth and splash into his hand. "_AH!_"

I flinched as I had expected pain, but instead Eric was shaking his hand vigorously, and when the fire still didn't go out, he resorted to rubbing his hand in the dirt. The whole time I could only watch in amusement and worry, but the latter was in case he was going to hurt himself, as I now recognized the fire demon traits he had.

After he finally had the fire out, he looked up at me, before he said, "What the HELL!"

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Looking away from Sakido as I brought my hand back up, I was surprised to see that I was not singed at all, and rather the feeling of warmth was all that was leaving my hand. _This isn't possible, what is happening, how am I even this, this… _THING_!? I was a human when I went to sleep, but now Sakido says that I am a demon, that isn't even possible!_

I don't know how, but I heard someone outside of the tree's where Sakido and I had chosen to sleep start talking, along with the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking towards the trees, I couldn't help but freeze up as I realized something, and I stood back up and looked at myself. I was wearing the remainder of what was my clothes, minus the shirt that was now on the ground. It was only then that I realized that I was practically standing in the nude, with only a pair of boxers keeping my modesty intact, so I quickly covered myself the best I could under the circumstances that had presented themselves.

When I noticed Sakido's blush, I myself felt my face heating up, but then I had an idea that might just save me most my embarrassment. I moved forward and pulled Sakido closer to me, and that action was surprisingly easy as I was now stronger, along with being bigger. Sakido was still larger than me, but my sudden act had made it easy to move her closer to me. Both of our blushes deepened, and I said in a desperate tone, "I can hear someone coming, and I'm not sure who it is, but I need you to make sure they don't see me. I'm going to hide behind the trees, but if you need help, just call for me and I will come out…"

Quickly moving behind the tree, I heard a few more spots on my pants tear, causing me to flinch some more as that meant I wouldn't have pants for much longer. _Thank god for the elasticity of my boxers!_

As soon as I pressed my back against the tree, I heard the sound of crunching leaves, along with Rhea's voice over the additional sound, "Sakido, we heard Eric shouting."

When Sakido spoke, I hate to say I ignored her, but something new and strange occurred to me, and I realized that my ears actually _moved_ when I heard Rhea speak. Reaching my hands up shakily, I placed my palms where my ears should've been, and instead felt the smoothness of fur; _my_ fur. Swallowing hard as I traced my hands upwards, I wrapped my hands around what felt like a pair of husky ears atop my head. I gasped as I pushed them down, and I felt my hearing narrow slightly as I did so, and I let them go as I focused back on the conversation behind me and on the other side of the tree.

"…Eric is fine, he just h-had a nightmare and is walking around. N-Nothing is wrong with him…" I heard Sakido say, and I had to smile as I shook my head. _Oh, but there is something wrong with me… at least I have hands and feet, but my ears… they are on the top of my head. I can't believe I am a demon now… is this because I am soul partners with Sakido?_

Suddenly, I felt nervousness gripping at my gut, and I leaned around the tree and listened as Keiri asked, "A-Aren't those his… clothes? W-Why are they t-torn…?"

It sounded like someone moved closer to the tree I was hiding behind, so I quickly pulled back, but I still heard them talking just as clearly. This time it was Rhea that spoke up, "What are you hiding Sakido?"

I knew it was Sakido who was feeling nervous now, but it was I that was feeling the guilt, as I was basically forcing Sakido to cover for me. My heart was beating slowly in my chest, and I pushed away from the tree as I closed my eyes, _I want to go out there so she isn't lying for me just to cover me up, but I _**am**_ only in my boxers… with what shreds remain of my clothing… I need to take my boots off over everything else though, because these things apparently can't be destroyed._

Nodding my head in resolution to revealing myself as soon as I took my boots off, I kneeled down, and frowned once I discovered why they weren't destroyed; the shoe laces had snapped. Shaking my head to rid myself of any lingering doubts I had about revealing myself, I stood up and walked around the tree as I heard Sakido begin to speak, "I'm not hiding anything, he just had a night-"

"Sakido!"

I looked up as Rhea shouted out Sakido's name, and soon all eyes were directed towards me, and I felt my heart pick up. I felt and saw the surprise write itself across Sakido's face, and I nodded towards her briefly, until a blob of water came from nowhere and splashed all over my face… fur. Spluttering as I covered my face and wiping down, I encountered a new feature about my body; a muzzle. After water was no longer dripping in front of my eyes, I looked up in surprise and saw that Kieri had drawn her sword and was holding it up, but the tip was facing me.

**(Keiri's P.O.V.)**

My blood had run cold when a demon had melted from the shadows, almost as if he had been part of them. The dim amount of light that dawn was providing had done very little to reveal him before, but as I looked down my sword towards him, I felt fear running through me as I observed the fact that he was a fire demon. Unlike Buwaro, he seemed to genuinely seem threatening and dangerous, and I didn't want to allow Rhea, Buwaro, or his sister to be in danger.

**(Rhea's P.O.V.)**

Pure midnight black fur, tall, and threatening is the best way I could describe the demon in front of us and to the left of Sakido. I watched in mild fear as he raised his hands in a pacifying way, and I heard him say, "H-Hey now, I'm not your enemy… I thought we established that earlier…"

My ears flared out, and I took a hesitant step back as I looked into the blue eyes of the demon as I fought to believe that I had just heard this demons voice correctly. I looked over and saw the same flabbergasted expression on Kieri's face, but Buwaro's was another expression entirely…

**(Buwaro's P.O.V.)**

Looking towards the other fire demon across from me, I was at first surprised, and then scared, but finally; I was excited. "Eric, you didn't tell me you're a demon! Can you teach me magic?"

He gave me a confused look, and he dropped his hands as he sighed, and he looked towards Sakido. I looked over at her as well, and that was when I saw the soft smile on my sisters' muzzle…

"Wait wait wait… hold on… tell me this. If you are a human, then how are you a demon now!?" Rhea asked.

I looked back at Eric as he looked up and towards her, and that was when I saw a few silver streaks in his fur, almost how the black streaks were in Sakido's fur. "I _am_ a human, but how I am a demon… I have absolutely no idea at how that can even be possible." Turning his hands over until the bottom of his hands were facing up, I watched as he looked at his hands like they were something new, before he spoke again, "I woke up like this, and I didn't know until Sakido made the discovery herself…"

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Looking up and towards the sky as light began to brighten the once dim sky, I swallowed hard as I felt my stomach do a lurch. Looking back down and at the people in front of me, I was suddenly feeling nervous as I Rhea's and Kieri's gazes fell down my body. A breeze blew across my fur, and I knew it was moving the remainder of my clothes… or the remainder of what was left of my pants. Before I did anything else or made a move, blackness covered my view, before I saw the red face of Kieri and a slightly nervous Rhea looking towards someone that was beside me. I looked over and saw Sakido standing there beside me, with a red ting on her muzzle as well, and I glanced down and saw that she had placed her jacket over my body.

"Thank you Sakido…" I said, and I looked up into her eyes, only to pleasantly discover she no longer towered above me. Turning back to the others, I didn't look into any of their eyes, but I did speak, "Alright, I'm sure you have lots of questions, because I know I do Hell for sure, but please go back to the wagon… I will be there later. For now, I want to try and get used to this… body…"

**A.N.: Hello everyone, and welcome back to Blizzard Storm, which I must say, has been on a wait longer than I had hoped to make you all deal with. Don't worry however, because now that this chapter is done, I should be able to type much faster, but that doesn't mean that the waits will be shorter, because sadly; school is starting again. *sigh* now, it is time that I start going to college, which while good, is sooner than I had wanted it to be. All well, I will try to type how I did before, but I'm not too sure… just look how long this story has gotten. Well, enough ranting, now I get on to answering your reviews xD**

**Maturedeath: Yeah, sequels are planned, along with a few side stories and/or oneshots as well… good one-shots too! And Hero's Return… that story was good, but probably best left to those who read 'M' stories, heh. I didn't get to play much Spyro, but what I have read, I could come up with some pretty bad-a$$ action and fight scenes if it was needed.**

**^- Yes, it is a free online web comic. It is Twokinds . keenspot . com**

**^- You say you wonder where Wolf is… which FF are you talking about, because I'm sure I had him in closure already for Hero's Return.**

**^- lol… 4 reviews for 1 chapter… damn… anyways, don't worry, rants are better than receiving 2-5 word reviews. I feel bad for authors that only receive reviews like that; that is like a smack in the face.**

**Barber477: Lol, you didn't word it wrong or anything, I just had to milk that joke from you, because I saw the wording, and I was like, "JOKE TIME XD!" thanks by the way, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	23. Decisions

**Chapter 23: Decisions**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

While Sakido continued to look me over, I couldn't help but watch as her eyes would rove up my body, before they would slowly go back down, looking over every feature I had. While this was the seventh time she had done so, I had by now lost the embarrassed attitude I had from before, since she had given me her jacket to use as covering my modesty. Looking away from her and instead looking back at my hand, I observed the jet black color of my fur. _This is so strange; I have fur, canine ears, and even a muzzle. Thank the heavens that I don't have a tail however, that would just blow everything else out of proportions, but then again; doesn't a tail improve balance?_ Shaking my head, I looked over as Sakido moved closer to me, but saw she was now looking directly into my eyes instead of over my body.

When she was sitting right next to me and still looking into my eyes, I smiled warmly as I reached over and held her hand with my own. She smiled as she pulled me closer to her, and she asked, "How are you adapting to your new body?"

Wrapping my arm around her body and holding her close to me, I said, "It isn't too different than being a human… but I'm stronger… and I'm bigger than before." I looked up at her, nearly going cross-eyed from eyeing my muzzle as it was constantly in my vision. Doing my best to ignore that, I shifted my gaze to Sakido's own blue eyes, and I smiled before asking, "If I am a demon, then why don't I have wings like you?"

This caused a wide grin to spread over her own muzzle, before she planted a kiss on my cheek while a small giggle came from her throat. When she pulled her lips away from my cheek, I looked at her with a question in my eyes, and she said, "No… where I am a Wind demon, you are my opposite; a fire demon. I can use wind magic, which also includes lightning, but you can use fire magic."

Looking away from her eyes, I looked at my palm as I remembered earlier when my hand had been on fire._ I can't believe that was actually fire that I had made myself, rather than actually being fire that came from a fire pit. But how do I do that again…?_

"Sakido, how do I use magic then? When I had done it earlier, it was entirely by accident…" holding up my free hand so that I could look at it, I tried to visualize fire erupting from it, but I didn't know if that was even the right way to do it. When Sakido's hand enveloped my own, and her other turned my muzzle towards her own, I saw the smile she still wore.

When she leaned towards me, she stopped when our muzzles were separated by a few inches of space, and she said, "You need to feel the magic in yourself to perform it… much like this…"

After she stopped talking, she placed her muzzle on my own and closed her eyes, but it wasn't until I closed my own and tilted my head a little to the side that I felt my heart do a small summersault. Just as soon as it began, did it end, and I was left there with a racing heart as I gazed deeply into Sakido's half closed eyes. I hadn't realized her hand had left my own, until I felt a heat in my palm, and I looked down; and there was a small ball of fire dancing above my fingers.

It seemed to be slowly dying out, and I watched as it became as small as a wisp, before it entirely died out in a small puff of light. Closing my hand and turning back towards Sakido with a small smile, I couldn't help but ask, "What other magic can we perform as demons?"

* * *

I had explained everything to Cliff and Miranda earlier, and while it had at first been met with disbelief, I had the means in which to prove it. While Cliff wasn't willing to lend or give me any clothes, Miranda had instead said she could make me a cloak that I could use until Sakido and I next reached a town.

Currently however, while Sakido had her jacket back, I was searching through the wreckage of the helicopter as it was no longer dangerously hot or proving to be an immediate threat. Using my newfound strength and the fire weakened alloy, I ripped the seat out of the helicopter, and threw it behind me. I had since removed the body of the rebel pilot, and while I didn't care to respect his dead body; I had been careful when removing his burnt and black corpse.

Picking up the twisted metal that once was a proper and working assault rifle, I threw it out as well, and I sighed as I turned and looked behind me. All that remained that I could use were a few missiles that hadn't detonated in the primary and secondary explosions, the crash landing, or the inferno that had raged yesterday. I wasn't too sure about using them, since I knew for fact that if I could only carry them as a demon, and with difficulty at that. _I'm not going to ask Sakido to carry them either, because if she drops one the wrong way and in the wrong area… well, I wouldn't forgive myself for letting that happen. I can probably take the warhead to the missiles out, but that would take the rest of the day, and be just as hazardous without the proper tools and blueprints._

Letting out a sigh, I looked back inside the helicopter, and opening the compartment that resided behind where the co-pilot usually sits, that was when my luck took a change. Inside were two grenades, and what appeared to be three magazines for an AK-47 assault rifle; though I would still be able to use the magazines for the AK-74 that I have. Grabbing the magazines and looking at the bullets, I was left to look at one of the clips as being empty, while the other two were full. _Well, that is still an extra sixty bullets versus a force the size of a platoon. This shouldn't be that hard, but I won't know until I find where they are at, and see how intelligent they are with how they set up their camp._

Jumping down from the helicopter after retrieving the last of the items from the compartment, I walked towards the junk pile that had accumulated behind me, and I pushed the more useless junk away from what might prove to be valuable for later. While the helicopter still had some things that could be useful, for example, the 12.7 mm turret; I wouldn't be able to use it without having a stable nonmoving platform. I had thought of retrieving the turret so that I could try to Rambo style wield it, but that option was thrown out the window when I saw the mechanics that held the bullets. While it seemed that I would be able to use it how I had wanted, it wouldn't be worth the effort to retrieve it when I would have to destroy more of the craft just to reach the bullets; and it wasn't even guaranteed that I would be able to use it.

Letting out a sigh as I moved to sit down in the seat I had torn out of the helicopter, I let my head loll back so that I could relax a little bit. Letting my gaze fall on the clear and empty sky, I began to let my mind wonder, even if it was in a direction that put me in the opposite of a pleasant mood. _How should I tell Sakido that I am leaving her here with the others? I don't want to wait until the last moment, but I don't want to tell her just yet, as that will just give her time to oppose my decision, and that isn't something that I want to have to deal with when something as dangerous as rebels is on the line. I might be choosing a more dangerous option to go after them without backup, but it is even more dangerous to bring Sakido. She is a much larger target than I am, so that would make it easier for the rebels to kill her, and that is the _only_ reason why I don't want to bring her along; the chance of her getting killed. Maybe I can let her know sometime that would prove easiest to convince her to stay, and if she refuses, I hate to do it, but I will bring up her brother. It is obvious that she wants to make up for her past deeds, and she can't do that if she is traveling with me instead of him…_

Shaking my head as I sadly pushed those thoughts away for later evaluation of option and decision making, I chose to instead think of the good memories I had with Sakido… only bringing me more pain and misery to my heart…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Looking towards where Eric was, I could only wonder why he was suddenly feeling how he was, and concern almost made me get up to go talk to him. It wasn't in me to leave my beloved Eric to be dealing with whatever sadness he had suddenly developed, but I also didn't want to forget that Buwaro was about to start telling me about what he, Rhea, and Kieri have been through. I felt a frown cross my muzzle as I kept debating whether or not to go to Eric, but it must've been apparent about my internal distress as a young feminine voice asked, "What is wrong with your friend?"

Turning to look at the speaker, I was surprised to find the young median child standing in front of me with a questioning gaze. It left me slightly taken aback by her willingness to approach me with the reputation demons had among all the median races. Even though she had asked a question, I chose to ignore it for now while I asked one of my own, "Why are you not frightened by me…?"

This caused a nervous grin to cross the young medians features, and she said, "I'm still a little scared, but if you are Buwaro's older sister, then you can't be all that dangerous… but what is wrong with your friend?"

Looking back towards Eric as I accepted that explanation, I answered back, "I don't know…"

**(Rhea's P.O.V.)**

While I hadn't been paying attention to what Buwaro was trying to get from the wagon, when I suddenly heard Sammy's, and then Sakido's voices from the other side of the wagon, my curiosity got the better of me. Walking around the back of the wagon as quietly as I could, I peeked around the edge, and saw Sammy and Sakido looking towards the field where Eric was supposed to be.

It seemed Sakido was the last to talk, as Sammy was the first to speak, "Then why don't you go ask him what is wrong?"

_Something is wrong with Eric? What could I have missed already?_

When Sakido sighed, I heard her say, "We are just friends, so it wouldn't be right for me to go ask him what is troubling him."

"You may be a demon, and I see the way Kieri looks at Buwaro," This both caused Sakido to snap her head towards her, along with even I to be shocked by how much she already knew, "And you look at your friend with the same look."

_Whoa, so I am not the only one that see's that?_

Focusing back on the two in front of me, I was shocked when a small smile crossed Sakido's muzzle instead of hearing her deny the hidden accusation. But that shock was only the beginning as she said, "You are an inquisitive little median, aren't you? Don't tell the others, but I do feel the same way about Eric that the angel feels for my brother… _but_ he is more different than an angel…"

Pulling myself back around the wagon, I felt the headache coming to my head like a strong hangover, but instead it was from the unwanted confession I had just heard from Sakido. _A demon loving an angel is strange enough, but _SAKIDO_ loving a human is… is… impossible!_

_ Yet, she still feels that way about Eric, so does he feel the same about her…?_

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Stopping as Sakido appeared in front of me, I looked up into her eyes and saw they were full of concern and questions, both of which made my heart do a lurch as I forced a smile onto my face. I tried my best to make it as convincing as possible, but I saw that it wasn't fooling anyone, even Rhea, who I saw was oddly taking glances towards us. While I slowly dropped the false smile, Sakido grabbed my shoulders and asked, "Eric… ever since you stopped looking through that thing earlier, you have been feeling… upset. Why?"

This caused a small smirk to form on my muzzle, and this one was genuine, but lacked any good nature in it as I said, "I will tell you soon, but not right now, let's go talk with everyone else…"

Turning to walk around her, I was stopped as she tightened her grip on my shoulders, and I looked back into her gaze and saw that she wasn't about to follow my plan. "Eric, we discuss this now, or we are going to stay right here until you tell me what is wrong."

_I didn't want to tell her right now, for obvious reasons, but I can't ignore her, nor do I think she will just let me walk around her._ Dropping my head and emitting a sigh from my muzzle, I looked to the side as I prepared myself to say what I knew would receive a negative reaction from Sakido. "Sakido… you must understand, that I made a decision earlier that you won't like, but I had your safety in mind when I made it." Lifting my head up to meet Sakido's now worried gaze, I reached my own hand up and set it down on her shoulder, and I gently rubbed the spot between shoulder and neck before I said, "I am going to go hunt down the rebels, but I _need_ you to stay here, where you will be safe."

Sakido looked away from me as I saw a brief flash of anger run through her eyes, and I grew worried once I saw a frown developing along her muzzle. _I can't have her delving into her own thoughts about this or it will just taint her mind with the negative aspects…_

Bringing my other hand up, I grabbed the bottom of her muzzle, and turned her head so that she was looking directly into my gaze. As I opened my mouth to say something, I was cut off when I somehow heard Buwaro say, "Oh, Rhea, what kind of apple is this?"

_ Tiinngggg…_

I snapped to action, and I ducked under Sakido's arms before she could tighten her grip, and I raced towards the camp fire as fast as my legs could carry me. My target was a certain purple demon trying to take a bite out of the grenade I had left on my armor from yesterday, and I focused solely on him. Time seemed to draw to a crawl, and I jumped towards Buwaro just as he noticed me, and as his head turned towards me, time seemed to snap back into reality.

Tackling Buwaro, I snatched the grenade from his hands with both of my own, but that also meant I had his hand in my own as well. I closed my eyes upon impact with the ground, and I felt my body hit the ground. My heart was racing as I held his hand and the grenade tightly, and I slowly opened my eyes to see a frightened Buwaro in front of me. "L-Let g-go of the grenade…"

Even though he most likely didn't understand what a grenade was, I felt his hand in my own open up, and I let him have it back as I got to my knees. Moving until I was standing, I saw Kieri now had her sword drawn, and Cliff was standing in front of Miranda and Sammy; both of whom had surprised expressions. Rhea was looking towards me with a surprised expression as well, but I ignored them all as I looked around us, and saw a thick looking tree not too far away.

After moving towards the tree, I looked back behind me, and said, "Buwaro, I'm sorry about doing that, but this is _not_ an apple… this is a weapon that would've killed you, not sate your hunger…"

Turning around and hugging the tree, I stretched my arm around it as best I could, and when I couldn't stretch anymore, I threw it towards the ground the best I could, before coming back to the tree side facing the wagon. Diving to the ground as the air shook with a thunderous sound; I saw various reactions from the others, including Sakido who had just reached the camp. Everyone got wide eyes as they responded with varying levels of shock, Sakido ducked as she snapped her head towards the forest, and the best reaction was Rhea's. Her tail fur had flared out much how a cats' would when frightened, and the wide eyes completely finished the perfect look of a humorous scare.

Getting back to my feet, I saw all eyes turn to me, until Sakido grabbed my arm and dragged me off and into the woods. I looked up and at Sakido, but I couldn't get her to make eye contact, no matter how much I tried to with various protesting.

After about five minutes of walking, I was pressed up against a tree, and Sakido finally looked into my eyes. The seriousness within her gaze sent a chill down my back, and I knew I wasn't going anywhere as she held my shoulders against the tree's trunk. "Explain why you think I should not go with you to hunt these rebels…"

Sighing, I looked away, but still said, "You are much larger than I, meaning you will be a bigger target…" looking back at Sakido, I added, "I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you, and in a fight like this, you will get hurt due to your large size. Your height alone will make it hard for you to hide…"

"Then I won't hide, I will attack them… I will not stay here while you risk your… our lives." Sakido said, and while I saw the concern in her voice, I still couldn't let her come with me.

When I tried to move, Sakido applied more pressure to my shoulders, so I stopped that futile attempt, "Sakido… I am a professional killer, and I am trained for missions like this… I have done much more dangerous jobs than this and come out unharmed, so you do-"

"You won't leave without me…" When she cut me off, I could hear the frustration building in her voice, and I heard something else, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

_I'm sorry Sakido… but this seems to be the only thing I can say that will change your mind._ Doing my best to put up a frustrated front of my own, I said, "And what about Buwaro… are… are you going to leave him to be protected by an angel and a Jakkai? What if they come across a demon that is strong like you? How will they fight to protect themselves without someone with your skills…?" Even though it wasn't directed at me, I was still pained to know I was the one to be putting her through the pain and indecision she was going to start feeling.

Sakido's eyes shifted to the right after what I said hit home, and I saw the pain in her eyes, and felt it within myself, along with an immense sadness building up. It wasn't until I saw tears starting to form along the edges of her eyes did she speak again, and this was when I recognized what was in her voice before; desperation. "Eric… please… don't do this…"

She stopped holding me to the tree as roughly as she had been, and I met her sad gaze with one of my own. "Sakido… I love you with all my heart, you know this. I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get hurt…"

As soon as I finished, tears began to flow down her cheeks, and my heart did I painful jump into my throat, and that was when Sakido pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me in what I anyone could call a protective embrace, but to me, it was like saying goodbye to the one you love. I didn't have any idea how I would be able to find her again, but I did not want to take her with me to somewhere where she could be killed, which would kill me in the process. And I couldn't leave the rebels to do as they please, lest their influence spreads and eventually kills Sakido or me because of my past neglect.

**(Rhea's P.O.V.)**

I leaned against the tree I had been hiding behind, trying my best to remain quiet as I heard Sakido crying past the tree's separating hers and Eric's place, from my own. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed with my own ears, yet I somehow could. Eric was going to be leaving Sakido to go deal with more of those people that had used that strange flying metal machine, but I was able to also detect the hesitation in his voice when he had been talking to Sakido. I felt tears starting to form in my own eyes as I continued to listen to the sounds of Sakido sobbing, and while I wanted to go and provide my own form of comfort to her; I knew in the back of my mind how much of a mistake that would be.

Getting back to my feet after a minute of listening to Sakido cry, I started to carefully make my way away from them so they could have the privacy they thought they originally had. Listening to Sakido cry was something I didn't think I would ever hear, and it was truly heartbreaking, knowing what she had already been through in all her life…

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Standing in front of everyone was easier than expected, but knowing that Sakido would probably start crying after I left made this the hardest thing I had ever done. Looking into each and everyone's eyes, I dedicated them to memory, as I knew these would be the people that would accompany Sakido should she choose to stick with them. Cliff, the narrow minded, but strong willed protector of his family. Miranda, a caring and intelligent soul, who while I hadn't talked to directly, had listened to her discussing things with the others. Sammy, the active child that while I hadn't even spoke to, I knew would grow up to be something great with her parents. Kieri, the shy and strange angel girl that was apparently head over heels for Buwaro, and also a warrior from what I had found out; she would be a good as any protector for that purple idiot. Buwaro, an interesting demon… but still an idiot, if not good company. And Rhea, who was strangely as sad as Sakido, was one of the ones I would think would be as level headed to talk to, if I had ever had the chance.

"I asked you all to stop what you were doing because I have something I need to say. While I haven't gotten to know you all as much as I want to now, I need to inform you that Sakido will be travelling with you, as I need to go take care of an imminent threat. It should be safe for you to all continue your journey, but I need to make sure that you all know this. Should any of you head that way," I pointed off in the distance where the other helicopters had disappeared to yesterday, "You will be heading towards your deaths… the rebels kill any they don't understand, and that is why I need to deal with them. I can't have Sakido come with me, because if she was to die… I would in more ways than one. Please… watch out for each other, because if these rebels have split up, then only God can save you, and even he can't smite a rebel insertion force. Cliff… I need to have a word with you."

Stepping to the side as the others gave me strange looks; I waited until Cliff hesitantly stepped up to me, even if it was with a scowl. Before he had a chance to say anything, I spoke calmly, but as quietly as I could, "I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but I'm relying on you to let Sakido travel with you. If it is a problem with funds, Sakido and I did work as helpers back in a city called _Riverside_, so I can give you as much as you request."

Cliff seemed taken aback, but he quickly recovered his composure before he said, "I am only traveling with that purple demon because Miranda and Sammy think he is a good person, what makes you think any sum of money will make me risk my family with a second demon?"

_I had a feeling this would become an issue…_

"Sakido isn't that dangerous unless you do something to hurt her, or those she cares for. I can understand where you are coming from with protecting your family… when I had learned that Sakido really was a demon… a spawn of the devil, I had lost all previous trust from her as well." Looking over and at Sakido, I saw that she had moved towards the back of the wagon and near the tree's where she was sitting down. "Where I come from, demons and angels are nothing but myths, along with fairies. And Rhea… that Jakkai, we don't have anything like that in my world. What I'm trying to say is, trust something that wouldn't normally be trusted…"

"Normally, I wouldn't believe anything you just said, but I have been over all of meddius, and I have never seen anything like that machine over there, let alone something metal fly by itself. But what I don't understand, is why you responded to Gaia as a man, when she is a woman… and what or who is a devil?"

Looking towards Cliff, I shook my head, as this was something I had anticipated as well. _If they have demons and angels walking around, what is to stop them from having gods with different names like in my world?_ "I'm guessing your God is a female named Gaia… where I'm from… you know what, I don't even want to start discussing religion. God is my version of Gaia, and the Devil is my version of the ruler of Hell, that's as much as I'm going to get into religion. Anyways, Sakido had said I am a fire demon, yet I don't know a lick about magic, let alone a certain one… can you teach me the basics of fire fundamentals so that I can probably apply it in a fight?"

"The last time I tried to teach someone magic, he nearly burned down my wagon… why should I teach you magic?"

"It isn't whether you should or not, I'm guessing you would accept payment to teach me something if anything at all. I'm going to be fighting those that would rather see you as a slave to their government, so if I run out of ammo for my weapons, I need a fallback plan…"

Out of nowhere, a fairy popped out of his front pocket, and I stumbled back from its sudden appearance. The fairy gave me a lopsided grin, before he said, "I say you should give him a chance Cliff."

Sighing as I let my heart rate slow back down, I looked into Cliff's eyes, and saw the calculating gaze that usually accompanied anyone who was trying to make a decision. It seemed he was thinking hard about it, so I took a brief moment to glance over at Sakido, and saw she was now apparently talking with Rhea. My attention was pulled back to Cliff as he finally spoke, "Alright… I will give you a chance. First, you need to…"

-:Ten minutes later:-

Snapping my fingers, I was now able to conjure a basic fireball in my hand in one go, and I smiled at my accomplishment. "Good… at least you didn't need to light my wagon on fire to perfect the fireball. Now, to do anything more advanced, you need to just grow skilled enough with manipulating magic to learn how to do additional stuff. When you feel it in your body and mind, you will be able to do new things."

Nodding my head, I felt my smile fall, as I looked up and into the night sky, and saw the twin moons rising high overhead. "Well, I guess it is time I leave… I will give you due payment for teaching me this valuable skill asset… but let me first go say goodbye to Sakido…" Turning and walking towards Sakido, Rhea took notice, and said something to Sakido before walking away.

Sakido was probably going through a lot, but she wasn't the only one that was going to take this hard. She was my one and only love, the one I had shared my first kiss with, and the one who shared my very heart and soul. While I walked towards her, I she turned her head and looked towards me, and I could see the sadness in her light blue eyes, and this caused a lump to form in my throat. _This is for the good of everyone, including Sakido… I must do this or she will be in danger. _

Setting down my rifle and backpack near one of the trees along my path towards Sakido, I placed the AK-74 beside it as well. Sakido averted her gaze as I resumed walking towards her, and it wasn't long until I did reach her. Kneeling down and looking towards Sakido, I was disappointed that she still didn't look over, but how could I blame her?

Reaching my arms out and pulled her into a hug, her demeanor might show her as not being happy or even accepting, but I still _felt _the small amount of warmness this brought to her heart. Placing my muzzle over her shoulder and pulling her into a more comforting hug, I couldn't help but sigh sadly as I said, "Sakido, we may be going two different ways, but I will do my best to find you again, that I can promise."

When her hands tightened on my back, I smiled a little bit, but it was only that, a small amount. "Eric… why can't you just travel _with_ us…?"

Pulling my head away and lifting my head from her shoulder, I looked into her eyes and said, "I need to go, because if I don't do this now, it may end up harming us further down the road… and I mean further as in the next years of our lives." Placing my hands on her shoulders, I added, "Remember how that helicopter nearly killed me, well if I let three of those roam this land, then they will be able to destroy cities, and that is before they run out of fuel. Once those rebels start mobilizing on foot, then they will be an even greater threat." This only caused Sakido to feel sadder, and that wasn't what I wanted to do before leaving, so I said in a gentler tone, "Sakido, if I do this, then someday we will be able to live with each other in peace, and not have to worry about anything. We can have children and not worry about them being in danger of a rebel somehow coming by…"

Then mention of us having a child seemed to perk Sakido's interest, as her ears rose, along with her eyes snapping back to my own at the mere mention of the possibility. I smiled as I leaned closer to her and added, "We can live full, rich lives, not having to fear anything or anyone, and we would always be safer than if I ignore this threat. I promise you Sakido, that after I deal with these rebels, I will come and find you, that way we can live out our lives together."

The red hue that was starting to form on her cheeks was enough to tell me what was running through her mind, and her gaze slowly fell from my own while a smirk slowly developed on her muzzle. I felt my own smile developing on my muzzle as I let what I said sink in, and I looked away and towards the camp, and saw that only Rhea and Buwaro were watching Sakido and I now, but that soon changed when I was suddenly pulled into a smothering kiss from Sakido.

It was short, quick, yet sweet, but the only downside to getting that kiss from Sakido was the fact that it drew the attention from everyone else near the wagon. My eyes were locked onto Sakido's own, and I saw the embarrassment in her own gaze while she continued to look towards me. Almost impossible for even I to hear, as I was directly in front of her, I heard her say with enough passion to cause my own face to warm up, "I love you Eric… don't do anything foolish…"

Grinning, I stood up, and helped Sakido to her feet, and looked up and at her, and said, "You don't have to worry… I won't do anything Buwaro would…"

This earned me a smile from Sakido, and I smiled back, and it was now, that I knew would be the best time as any to leave…

Turning and walking past the stunned, surprised, and one unreadable person, I made my way towards the far side of the clearing, and towards the direction that the rebel helicopters had made their departure to…

…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Eric is almost to the forest line across the clearing, and I have never felt an urge such as my own now to go after someone. It was so painful, that I had to look the other way or I knew that I would start crying, and in front of Buwaro nonetheless. Bringing a hand up, I rubbed at my eyes and felt the moistness smear over my fur. I sniffed once, and that was all it took for me to feel the pain in my heart increase ten-fold.

"Sakido…?"

_Oh no…_

Doing my best to mask my sadness, I remained facing the opposite direction as I fought for control of my emotions. "Y-Yes Buwaro?"

"Is it true you love Eric?" I felt my eyes widen at what Buwaro had just said, but before I could answer, he said something else that surprised me, "If Snowy had to go fight like Eric does, I would go with her, even if I can't fight as well as her…" I started to look over at Buwaro, but I stopped as I remembered how close to tears I really was, so I stopped the motion before Buwaro could get a look at my face.

"T-That is very brave of you Buwaro…" I said, luckily keeping my inner turmoil and pain inside instead of where he could see it.

"If you love him, you should go be with him… or I think that is what Rhea said…" _Rhea!?_

Even though I wanted nothing more than to go see how Rhea knew that private information, I felt like it was the truth, but I couldn't leave Buwaro again… not after everything I had done to him before. Turning and looking at Buwaro, I saw that he was watching me carefully, before he said, "I forgive you Sakido… but will you forgive yourself if you watch Eric leave?"

Turning entirely around, I pulled Buwaro into a hug, and I gave him a strong squeeze as my own form of thanks to him. When I heard him wheeze, I quickly let go of him, and I smiled down at him, but it wasn't until now that I realized that I should stay with Eric, no matter what. "Buwaro… I promise, I will find you again…"

Buwaro smiled, and it seemed that Rhea came from nowhere as she said, "When you and Eric are finished with whatever he plans on doing, we are going to the flower festival in St. Curtis… you can ask anyone all over Fragaria where it is, that way you can find us again…" I looked up at Rhea as she hung from a tree, and I smiled, but the smile fell when I realized Eric would be out of sight soon, so I moved over so that I could fly into the sky and reach Eric faster…

…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Moving through the trees, I sighed as I continued to feel the sadness that was within my own body, but somehow, I also felt happy. _This is for her own good… if I don't do this, these rebels will just ruin everything here… and I'm the only one who can stop them…_

"OOF!"

I growled in my throat as I bumped into a tree, and I forced myself to calm down after some fire erupted from my muzzle sides. _I need to pay attention, or I will end up getting myself killed… and that means Sakido will end up dying as well…_

"Eric!"

I stopped moving forward as I spun around, and was stunned by the sight of seeing Sakido land in front of me. She was here, in front of me, instead of back with everyone else. In a way, I was glad, but I was also scared, as I was heading in a direction that would put our lives at risk. "Sakido!? What are you doing!?"

"I'm coming with you, and nothing you say or do can change my mind." Sakido said, and I was surprised at the wide grin that covered her entire muzzle. I moved towards her, and as I approached, the smug expression only grew on her muzzle. "Buwaro made me realize that no matter the danger, I still want to be with you, the one I love; and nothing you do can change my mind."

Stopping in front of her, I looked into her eyes, and saw that she was serious about coming with, whether or not I tried to persuade her otherwise. Sighing heavily, I reached up and wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. I held her there for half a minute, but as I began to pull away, she held me there with her own hands, and that was the moment I knew this was going to be more than a quick peck.

When we did finally separate, I heard Sakido sigh, before I felt her lean against me while wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

Chuckling, I said, "We should probably keep moving… I will discuss battle tactics with you while we walk…"

**A.N.: Hey punks and punkete's xD. Welcome to another round of awesomeness that has a name called Blizzard Storm! I would like to think that I did an amazing job with this chapter, but I will leave that up for all of my wonderful reviewers to decide. Please don't be afraid to say what you think about this chapter in a review, as this is the longest chapter for this story! xD**

**Maturedeath: I had thought of that before I read your review, and I know what I will do for that issue. Since Sakido's dad (Darius) is the current (disguised) Death, I was still going to label him as such, but for his P.O.V. perspective, I will make it known that it is him, and not the legit Death.**

**Give me a list of the main character names, both good and evil, and I will tell you what I think about them, or know about them. I only know what I have read in fanfics (the only one being a crossover between call of duty: black ops1 'zombies' & spyro).**

**Barber477: Tell me, was the romance alright in this chapter?**


	24. Ground Encounter

**Chapter 24: Ground Encounter**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Looking towards Sakido, I saw she was still wide awake, but for me, I was feeling sore… and extremely itchy for some reason. While all I had was the cloak and my boxers underneath, I didn't think it was the fabrics that were making me itchy like this, but it was surprising that it wasn't bothering Sakido at all; especially when we always feel what the other does. Smiling as she finally turned towards me, I watched the blue glow that came with the color of her eyes. I had noticed a similar occurrence with Buwaro's eyes, and another similar one when I had first come to this land.

"Sakido… how did you get so beau-"

As she started to smile, I stopped moving as a painful jolt ran through my body, and it took my breath away with such force that I nearly lost consciousness. I reached out for some kind of support, and I'm not sure if I was grabbed by Sakido, if I grabbed her, or if I just fell down as blackness clouded my vision.

As soon as it came, it was gone, and I found myself looking up and into Sakido's worried and surprised gaze. "E-Eric, are you alright?"

Using my hands to grip her arms, I stood back up on my own as I said, "Yeah… I'm just extremely dizzy."

Taking a step forward, I felt myself trip, and I fell into Sakido's midsection, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist to keep from falling down. I thought I was taller than this…

Moving myself away from Sakido, I looked down as I started to apologize, but stopped when I saw my arm. I saw that I had skin instead of fur, and I looked up towards Sakido's face only to see the pure red line that seemed to stretch cheek to cheek, and over the top of her muzzle. Moving my gaze downwards, I saw where my hands were, and I could only chuckle as I felt my face heat up. Looking back into Sakido's eyes, I said in a teasing tone, "Don't worry Sakido, I'm only holding your waist, and we are a couple…"

While I did release her waist as I stepped away from her, I looked towards a patch of open area around the base of a tree and decided where we could rest for tonight. "Eric…?"

Turning my attention back to Sakido, I saw she was no longer looking at me; rather she was now looking off into space. She had an embarrassed, yet still serious expression as her hands held each other tightly, and I could feel the uneasiness that she was coursing through her. "Yes Sakido…?"

Placing her hands across her stomach, she turned her head and looked the other way, and while she didn't look at me, I got the strangest sensation of vertigo. It was almost like a dream, but while Sakido's muzzle remained closed, I still heard her voice, _'Should I ask him…? W-What if he t-thinks differently of me after I do?'_

_How is this even possible? It is like I am listening in on her thoughts, yet… soul partners. That has to be why…_

"Sakido, why would I think differently of you for asking me something?" I asked, unsure if I had been truly hearing her, or if the stress of everything was finally getting to me.

From the Sakido's Reaction and the disbelief that came from her eyes, I knew I must've truly heard her thoughts, and it wasn't the stress; yet. The blue glow grew a little stronger as the few rays moonlight that shone down on us got blocked from a passing cloud. "H-How did you…?"

Shaking my head as I shrugged, I said, "I think it is just another thing about us being soul partners… but I only just now heard whatever you were thinking." After I stopped talking, Sakido looked away once again, and I asked, "Still though, what were you thinking that made you nervous to ask me something? I can't exactly, 'read your mind' whenever I want." I finished with a chuckle, which if even possible, made Sakido's blush grow stronger.

"Eric, do you… would you…?" My curiosity was growing, but the sense of vertigo left me, along with a sigh from my love's muzzle. "N-Never mind… let us g-go to sleep."

Smiling, I decided I could let whatever it was that was bothering her go, or at least for now, as she did seem genuinely exhausted. Turning around and walking towards the area I thought would be best, I saw that there was going to be a problem with my previous analysis. Stopping and looking at the ground, I saw that the best this spot would do was providing somewhere big enough for Sakido and I; but we would get filthy from dirt and mud.

The smile I had instantly vanished, and it seemed that now would be a time for actual thinking and planning. _Damn… I might have had leaves to cover the ground before, but there was snow or grass then, this is dirt, and if it gets wet, then we will have mud on us as well. While the bandages might be able to cover the ground, there is absolutely no way that we have enough to cover the ground for Sakido, let alone myself… but… my cloak_. Looking down and at my cloak, I grabbed a part of it, and the option now became my prime choice, but at a cost. _If I do this… all I have is my boxers…_

Turning and seeing the dismayed expression all over Sakido's face was all the inspiration I needed, even if it was going to cause me discomfort and slight embarrassment. Sighing, I began to undo the strap along my shoulders, and I pulled the hood back so that it wouldn't get in my way. I saw Sakido give me a curious glance, but once I took it from my shoulders; that was when she looked away. "Eric, what are you doing?"

Not bothering to look towards her as I threw the excessive amount and outer covering out, I said, "I don't want your fur to get all grimy, so some sacrifices must be made if you want to be comfortable." Kneeling down and stretching the fabric out the best I could, I placed my sniper and AK-74 on both the left corners. "Unfortunately, you're not the one walking around in your last piece of clothing," feeling a smirk cross my face, I shook my head lightly, "Not that I would ever force you to deal with that…"

_Actually, I wonder what that would be like…_

"Eric!"

Flinching as I turned and looked over, I saw Sakido was looking towards me with wide eyes, and her typical embarrassed expression, but this time her ears were all the way up. The surprise and shock that had been in her voice was written all over her face, and I couldn't help but swallow thickly, and I was going to speak, until she did first, "I heard that, and… and I'm not going to walk around like that…"

"Oh…"

Now it was my turn to feel my face burn as I realized that she had heard my own thoughts, and I only looked away while she approached to avoid any additional awkwardness my last thoughts had provided. When I felt her hands and arms envelope my chest, along with her neck slide against my own, that was when my heart leaped into my throat. Looking down, I saw her hands had intertwined with each other across my chest, meaning that I wouldn't be able to get away or move. I glanced over as I saw her turn her head to look into my eyes, and she said in a softer tone than I had been expecting, "I hope that isn't what you always thought about before…"

I let out a shout of surprise as I was suddenly pulled down towards the ground, but I didn't hit the ground hard like I had expected. Instead, our landing was rather soft, and I felt Sakido shudder slightly as her hands wrapped themselves tighter around my chest. I felt odd just sitting here and having Sakido do everything, so I slid my own hands down and wrapped my fingers around her own. Turning my head a little to the side and looking at Sakido's muzzle, I gave her a gentle kiss. Feeling her muzzle curl into a smile, I pulled away before saying quietly, "I love you Sakido… sleep well…"

A kiss was placed on my own cheek, before I heard Sakido yawn. "I… *yawn* love you too, Eric…"

Closing my eyes as I set my head down, I felt my heart beginning to beat softer, along with feeling Sakido's breathing already blowing softly on my neck. Before I fully fell asleep, I managed to get a sense of vertigo, and a peek into Sakido's dreams…

* * *

**-:The Next Day:-**

**-:Around Mid-late day:-**

* * *

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Since the night before had revealed that we could now hear the others personal thoughts, I had quickly learned how to actually use it, along with how to prevent it from being used against me. I had learned that as long as I kept my focus and consciously willed my thoughts to remain silent, Eric would not be able to hear them. Eric had also done the same, but neither one of use used it as much as others would expect, but of course we guarded what we were thinking… most the time.

There had been a few… awkward moments when we thought our thoughts were guarded, but actually weren't. While Eric and I may share an unbreakable bond, our love only being a second unseen bond, we still wanted to have our private thoughts… especially when they pertained to the other. Shaking my head as I slowly continued to walk behind Eric, I thought back to this morning, and his more than… suggestive thought…

**:Flashback:**

Flashing Eric a smirk as he had finally awoken, I pulled him tighter towards me, and pressed my lips firmly against his own in the process. While I let myself flow into a blissful state of mind, I felt Eric shifting a bit, before he placed his hands on the back of my neck. Twisting my head a bit to the side as he began to rub the back of my neck, I couldn't help but sigh briefly during our brief respite from the world around us.

'_God… or Gaia… Sakido sure knows what she is doing, and who knows what else she can do…'_ Eric's mouth may have been closed, but my eyes snapped open as the briefest of mental images flashed over to me, and I felt my heart start pounding in my chest as my face began to burn. My eyes only widened more as another thought flashed over from Eric, one that made my cheeks burn even brighter, _'How could a human like me want something like that from her, and yet another demon wouldn't even call her pretty…?'_

Before another thought came from his mind, I rolled us over until I was above him, and I pulled my muzzle away from his lips as I began to feel weird and tingly. Gazing deeply into his eyes as I moved my muzzle to the side and towards his ears, I began to feel so much more nervous, but I ignored that as I stopped my movement. Closing my eyes as I slid my hands up and firmly held his shoulders down, I said in a tone that I could tell had a pleasing effect to Eric, "I love you will all my heart Eric… but I will not allow you to have those kinds of thoughts about me… not before I give you permission…"

The puzzled and interested look in his eyes vanished, only to be replaced by embarrassment and shock, but that seemed to quickly wear off as well. While I might have just warned him, I received another image from his mind, but it now pertained to how I was currently above him, before he said, "You're making it harder than you think, Sakido…"

Pulling my muzzle away from beside his ear, I glared down and into his gaze, before saying, "You play a dangerous game, Eric…"

When he chuckled, I was not surprised to hear his remark, though it still made me blush all the more, "It is a game that I would play with you any day…"

**:End Flashback:**

As soon as I felt the pressure on my stomach, along with Eric pressing up against me with a tree to my back, did I realize how close we really were. I felt a knot in my stomach as I fought against my want that I had before, but this time it was stronger. It was a battle that I would not win, and as I placed my hands on Eric's shoulders, I did my best not to give in, though I needed Eric to move away from me if I was to keep to myself. I took a deep breath, but before I did anything, I felt Eric move against me more than before, and I let out a small cry of dismay, before his hand covered my muzzle.

Looking down and into his eyes, I saw that he was once again a demon… like me. The pang came back once more, but before I moved to fulfill it this time, I heard Eric's voice without him actually moving his mouth, _'Rebels are right outside this tree line. I couldn't stop you as a human, so I needed another way. Turns out, I can now turn into a demon at will…'_

Even though I now understood the danger we were in, it wasn't until I turned and looked towards the outer edge of the forests edge did I see another human. Like all humans, he didn't look any different than others of his kind, but this one was dressed in strange white apparel. He carried the same small weapon that Eric did, but he wasn't looking towards our area, rather he was looking towards the village that was in the middle of the clearing.

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I didn't have a clue what this strange feeling of want was, but I knew it was coming from Sakido, and it had only started up once I had actually made contact with her. Shaking my head briefly, I pulled Sakido down and into a sitting position, and while I kneeled in front of her, I turned my attention away from the rebel that was twenty feet away. Grabbing her shoulders and holding them firmly as I looked into her eyes, I said, "You need to wait here in the forest for me… I have been trained in stealth, so I will be able to perform this better than you. If it was just him, I would have no problem with you coming with me, but I know that these rebels wouldn't be so stupid as to leave a single guy to guard an area."

The feeling that Sakido was getting flared down, and I saw the look in her eyes changing slightly, but she nodded subtly instead of arguing how I had expected. Smiling, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before I was instantly pulled into it as that feeling from before resurfaced. Whatever she was feeling was starting to affect me as well, but I had a mission I needed to complete, so I forced my way out of the kiss, which had left me panting for breath as my heart had started to actually race. "Sakido, Focus! There are lives at stake here, this town is under occupation, and I can tell you they aren't being friendly to the villagers!"

Looking towards the village, I saw the body of a dead Jakkai, and focusing on that, I let Sakido see what I was seeing. I turned back to her and saw her flinch as the image was finally projected to her, and that was when I felt guilt wash through me. _'I'm sorry, Eric…'_

Sighing, I stood up and rubbed the side of her cheek, to which she leaned into, "It's my fault as well, my love… but I need to go take care of this…"

Pulling my hand away from her cheek, I grabbed the backpack from off my back and set it down beside Sakido, along with taking the AK-74 off of my back. Placing my sniper on my back, but over the cloak I was wearing, I made sure I had all my ammunition with me. When I was finished with that, I shifted back into human form and turned around and began to walk towards the edge of the forest, making sure to be as quiet as possible. I wasn't sure how many were inside the village, but I didn't want to create a scene that would warrant an investigation; the worst case scenario was that there could be an entire army of rebels inside the village.

Maneuvering my way around some tree's without stepping on a single twig or leaf wasn't easy, but when dealing with a lethal threat, I wasn't expecting anything less than difficult. While I may be trained for these kinds of missions, I hadn't exactly had the best of treatment since the time I had left my base for my previous assignment.

Coming out of the forest, I saw I was standing directly behind the rebel, and we were approximately twenty feet from the nearest building to the village. I saw a pair of trembling figures near the edge of the village, and I noticed how the rebel would chuckle while aiming his rifle in their general direction. I could see the glint of shell casings littering the edge of the forest, and I surmised that as being where the rebels had first infiltrated.

Pulling my knife out from my boot as I drew closer to the rebel, I let my feet guide me towards my target as I stood up. Placing my blade at the ready, I came up behind him, and I quickly wrapped my hand around his mouth to muffle any shouts, and simultaneously dragged my knife across his throat, slitting it. Feeling his body jerk, he must've twitched, or used his last act of defiance to give us away; as his gun suddenly went off, and the bullets impacted the buildings across from us, barely missing the young Jakkai and human that were trembling against them.

Throwing the body down as I felt the last of his breath ease out of his body, I knelt down and quickly wiped my knife on his uniform before sheathing it. When that was done, I heard shouting coming from the village, so I quickly took my sniper off my back, and pulled the action back. Now that my gun was loaded, I aimed towards the village, and shot the first rebel that came from between the buildings.

_**BOOM!**_

I flinched as the echo came back to me, but the rebel that had been right behind his ally fell down with a shout as blood sprayed him. The person I had shot was now a lifeless body as a red mark began to spread from his chest from the high caliber round that had torn through his body. Loading another bullet into my gun, I shot the fallen rebel, but unlike is counterpart, it wasn't a lethal shot; so he was left suffering in agony as his comrades quickly took cover behind the buildings they had just come from. _Didn't I have the silencer on?_

_Too late for that now, I will just need to kill them as it is…_

Reaching over to the dead rebel whose throat I had slit earlier, I kept an eye on the village whilst constantly looking down at the rebel beneath me. I released one of my hands from supporting my sniper as I snatched his gun from the ground and placed it on my knees. I glanced back up and saw a head peaking around the edge of a building, so I quickly grabbed the barrel of my sniper, and fired towards the rebel. I missed, but I saw the wood that shattered from the building fly into the eyes of the rebel, and I knew that would keep him busy.

Rebolting my sniper, I grabbed the carbine and ejected its spent magazine, before quickly placing one of my own magazines for the AK-74 into its base. Now that I had a loaded AR at my feet, I placed my sniper onto my back, and picked up the gun that would suit me better in this environment. Standing up and quickly moving towards the village, I rushed to the side that I hadn't seen a rebel in yet.

Running around the buildings, I ran smack into two rebels, one of which I plowed into. I pulled the trigger, feeling the man below me jerking as each one punctured his unarmored body. I quickly rolled away just as the other rebel tried to kick me, and while I was on my back, I shot up at the other rebel, and just as I was about to let off the trigger, my gun clicked, indicating an empty magazine.

The rebel who had been standing stopped jerking, and he grimaced as he dropped his rifle, and when he brought his hands to his chest, he grimaced, and looked at his scarlet hands. The blood that was flowing out of his body was starting to take its toll on him, and he fell into the building behind him, before sliding down it into a sitting position. He looked towards me with a pained, yet angry expression, and he gurgled out one last thing, that I understood as an insult from my limited knowledge of Russian, "Пошел на хуй."

_Well fuck you too… now to go and find your comrades and end their lives as well._

Walking around a building as I heard some cries of pain, along with what sounded like calls for help in Russian, I had a good idea of the conditions that the last two rebels were in. One has wooden splinters in his eyes, and the other one, if he hasn't died yet, has a nice size hole in his arm, with the bullet imbedded somewhere in his ribs.

_Sakido, let me finish off these two, and then it'll be safe for you to come out._

Going around the corner, I saw the rebel that had been blinded was stumbling about, using the buildings as guides. I sighed, before I walked towards him. He had lost his weapon, so I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, causing him to shout out in fear and surprise. Dragging him towards the area where the other man was groaning in pain on the ground, I did my best to hold the weapon in my hand.

Stopping next to the groaning man, I forced the blind rebel to his knees, and as he continued to shake, I ejected the clip from the gun. As the metal casing fell to the ground, the blind man flinched and twisted his head in my direction, and the wounded man stopped his groaning. Everything was now silent, not even a breeze disturbed the trees now, and I looked around, and saw a few inhabitants had even come out of their homes, and were staring towards me with fearful eyes. I looked away from them as I retrieved a magazine from my bullet proof vest, and when I slammed it home; both the rebels flinched.

Before I executed them, as I wasn't going to give them a chance to live, I asked, "Do either of you two speak English?"

The rebel that was lying on the ground rolled over, even though that motion caused him to cry out in pain. When he was looking up at me, he said something in Russian that I didn't understand, so I shook my head with a sigh. Loading a bullet into the chamber, I saw the blind one start shaking, but the other one merely clutched his side as blood continued to leak from his wound, and weakly spit at me.

Looking down the iron sights, I pointed it at the blind rebel, as he seemed to already be shaking with too much fear. Pulling the trigger slowly, as I didn't want to cause him more pain than he already needed to deal with. I closed my eyes as I felt the trigger click back, and I let go of it right away, and felt a single bullet leave the chamber. Opening my eyes, I saw the now lifeless body lying on the ground before me, and I closed my eyes again as I let out a soft sigh. That was the moment when I felt a sharp pain in my gut as I felt something hot speed past my side, and I stumbled back as another bullet echo reverberated around the buildings, and I looked over and saw the last rebel had a pistol in his hand, no doubt he had taken advantage when I let my guard down for a moment and tried to shoot me. Fortunately, he had only managed to damage my cloak, missing my side, albeit barely.

It felt like instinct, but I raised my hand up, and moved in a motion like I was throwing something at him, causing a ball of fire to erupt from my hand and strike the pistol and his hand. He shouted in surprise, and I felt that surprise as well, along with worry, as Sakido must've thought I got hurt. I quickly raised the AR and let loose a quick burst of three bullets. Two in the chest, and one in the head.

'_Eric! Are you alright!?'_

Sighing, I let my rifle drop down, and I could only let the fact that I had been close to taking an injury that I can't heal sink in. _Yes Sakido, I'm alright..._

Walking over the three rebel corpses, I turned and made my way to where the two figures had been trembling when I first showed up. I saw they were still there, but as I approached, they huddled closer to each other, no doubt terrified of what I had just done.

_How strange… a Jakkai child with a human child… and yet I have only seen one other Jakkai in this village so far._

Kneeling down in front of them, I let the AR lie on the ground, and I waited until they opened their eyes and peeked over at me, and I said, "You don't need to be scared anymore, I only want to help."

"D-Demon!"

Spinning on my heel's, I saw Sakido land between the forest and I, but the look of surprise on her muzzle, mixed with the worried expression was enough for me to make my way towards her. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching quickly, but when I looked over, I saw the person stop short of me and say, "D-Don't go to it, it will just kill you like you did those evil people."

Stopping, I glanced back towards Sakido, and held up a single finger, before looking back at the man. I looked him over, and guessing by how he was dressed, he was probably a merchant or something, but I wouldn't have a clue. "You don't need to fear her; she is helping me hunt down those rebels so that they can't kill anymore of you… Medians…"

Moving towards Sakido, I said in a quieter tone, "I'm going to collect whatever ammunition I can get from the dead, but after that, I suggest we leave and go look for the next rebel camp. If we can't find it, we will need to camp somewhere safe." Looking towards the village, I saw the inhabitants were either looking at Sakido and me, or at the bodies of the rebels. I needed to think of a way to get rid of the bodies, as I didn't want dead bodies to be littered in the forest, or around the village. Since I had fire magic, I had an idea about possibly burning the bodies like how they did in the dark ages, but that usually meant a lot of wood was needed. Turning my attention back to Sakido, I said, "I won't be long… if you want, you can walk with me… I don't think these people will try anything against us if we are together."

* * *

**A.N.: Alright everyone, this chapter did take a while, as I had originally lost the first version, but the second version, was better in my view. But this, this is the third version, as this one has the updates and actual errors being taken out of it since me and my Beta looked through it; him before myself. While I admit I like writing, it does take a toll on me to write as much as I do, but I continue to write because it is something I love to do, along with my passion to one day become a published author; not just writing fanfictions that I can't make money off of legally. If I ever publish a book, I will put its title in whatever story I'm writing, along with it being on my profile page, but don't expect that for a while. Also, updates may start coming slower, as I am now in college, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to type, rather I will be brain-dead from all the time I spend in classes. I have Psychology, Geology, Music appreciation, and political science, all of which will be tough if I don't dedicate my time to them. Well, now that I got that out of the way, time to reply to the reviews of those kind enough to leave me one (or in some cases, multiple reviews).**

**Maturedeath: I appreciate that you constantly review my story, especially since you are probably my only reader that has stuck with me since the beginning, unless Airmen007 is reading this as well, but I won't know for certain. As for the Spyro things, I'm not sure how long until I get to writing a fic for that archive, as I already have plenty other stories being held up and waiting to be written, along with that halo/Twokinds fic already having 8 chapters outlined in one of my school notebooks. While I did know most of the characters due to reading fics, there were a few in there that I didn't know. **

**Barber477: I thought you would've had a better insight on romance than me, as girls almost always have some experience in that field of life. I haven't had much experience myself, but then again, I am still pretty young, so it would be strange if I did know as much as a grown adult. I have only read other fanfics and a few books that are heavy in romance, so yeah. This chapter didn't have as much romance as the others, but I'm sure it was easily seen that I have something planned for our two favorite characters later on.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter… until next time!**


	25. Forfeit of Life

**Chapter 25: Forfeit of Life**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Lowering my rifle down as no longer felt it was necessary, I turned and looked behind me and saw Sakido staring towards me with that longing expression she constantly had. While I still didn't know its precise reason for her having that expression, I had been able to narrow it down as it being her reaction to something… something I had said or done. Turning my head back forward and eyeing the surrounding land, I reached a hand up and scratched my hair, before saying, "We should camp here tonight Sakido… it is the best spot we have come across so far."

Twisting my wrist and stretching it, I felt the stiffness easing out of it from a fall I had taken after leaving the village earlier. I turned around and walked towards Sakido as I put my rifle on safety, and I saw her smirk widening the closer I got. I felt a butterfly like feeling in my gut as I turned away from her eyes that were observing my every move, but I also placed my rifle against a tree, along with placing my captured AR-15 beside it, having discarded the AK-74 in favor of the larger and more accurate assault rifle. Taking the backpack off next, I took it off and placed it by the tree as well, and took off my cloak so that I could lay it down as bedding for Sakido and I.

Before I had a chance to even spread it out, I felt Sakido place one of her hands on my shoulder, and gently turn me around. Looking up and into Sakido's eyes, I saw that they were already halfway closed, along with how she had already started to lean towards me. I smiled as I reached a hand up and wrapped my fingers gently around her neck, but I didn't attempt to pull her closer as she was already doing that. Closing my eyes as she did, I felt her breath against my lips, but she spoke before anything else could happen, "I'm glad it was you that became my soul-partner Eric…"

Smiling, I leaned forward until I felt her fur tickling my lips, and said, "And the same for you Sakido, my beautiful demoness…"

After I had finished whispering that out, I felt her lips gently press into my own, and I dropped the cloak as I reached my other hand up and held her cheek as I caressed her neck. I tilted my head to the side as we both opened our mouths, and it was then that three things happened. The first was Sakido pushed me back and against the tree that was behind me as she pressed into the kiss more. Then the second thing was I began to feel warm all over my body, especially my face as I knew her heart was starting to pound harder, like my own. And finally, the last thing that happened was a loud and sense jolting _SNAP_ to erupt from around the tree's behind her.

She pulled away immediately as a cold chill ran down my spine, and I quickly ripped my pistol from my hip and aimed it towards the forest as a human child ran from the forest. I quickly pulled my hands back and aimed my pistol at the sky as his eyes grew wide, and he fell down as he slid a few feet. He quickly began to push himself backwards, but was stopped as his back hit the base of the tree he had run past. He was breathing heavily, as if he had just run a long distance, and the way his eyes shone with a fearful light in the brightening moonlight suggested he had experienced something frightening before he came across us.

Placing my pistol back in its holster, I raised my hands up to show I didn't mean any harm as I began to slowly approach, but he shouted out suddenly, "Go ahead and kill me, you and your friends already killed my entire family!" I stopped my movement as I looked at the kid, and he couldn't have been any older than sixteen, but what he said meant only one thing; his family had been killed by rebels. I felt a frown cross my features, and that was when I noticed the tears now flowing down his cheeks. "What, do you want me to let you kill me with my back turned like my family!?"

"Kid, I'm not here to hurt you!" I said quickly as I was in front of him in a few moments, and he flinched as he saw how close I was. I glanced behind me and saw Sakido was looking over with a curious expression, and I motioned for her to come closer. Looking back at the kid, I saw his eyes widen when he saw Sakido, and that was when he began to shake with fear once again.

"D-Demon?"

Moving my hand across his vision to get his attention, he looked back at me briefly, but he quickly looked back over as Sakido knelt down beside me, "She won't harm you, and whatever horrible stories you heard about demons don't apply to her."

"H-H-How do I know y-you're telling the truth?" He asked, as his eyes kept darting between her and my eyes, and I sighed as decided to give him a short answer, but was cut off as soon as his eyes snapped back towards me, "W-Wait! H-How come you speak Lingo but your f-friends don't?"

Placing my arms across my knee before I spoke, I had to relieve some pressure from slouching how I was. _Sakido… what is Lingo?_

I looked over as a brief wave of surprise ran over Sakido's features, before I heard her in my mind, _'Lingo is the language you are speaking, and how did you not know that?'_

Letting out a brief chuckle, I decided I could answer both of their questions in a single one, so I said verbally, "Lingo is called English where I'm from, and the others don't speak Lingo because they aren't from the same country as I come from." Closing my eyes as I brought a hand up and rubbed my forehead, I asked, "Now then, the men that killed your family, are they in a village or was it just your family?"

"I r-ran from the village that my f-family was killed in… d-do you think you c-can help?"

"Yes, I can help… how far away is it?" I asked, and I couldn't help but look over at Sakido as I made sure this though wasn't hidden and she got it, _I'm going to go and deal with these rebels tonight, but I will need you to stay here and make sure he stays safe._

_ 'No, I'm coming with!' _Sakido thought back, but before I could say otherwise, the kid said, "I was r-running for ten minutes away from that direction…" He pointed behind him, and I nodded as I stood up, but so did Sakido, and I looked over at her.

"Sakido…"

"I'm coming with you… last time you could've gotten killed."

Sighing, I was tempted to take out my pistol and shoot myself in my gut, just to prove to her my ballistic plating armor could withstand pistol bullets without breaking, as that was how I avoided injury before; yet I refrained, I didn't want to break it just to prove a point. "Sakido, I have armor that will protect me, and I will be safer if I hide in the darkness… they won't see it coming."

"Eric, I'm sure this human child can watch out for himself while I come and make sure you don't die…"

_It isn't him I'm worried about… I don't want you getting hurt. You are a bigger target than I am…_

Sakido looked away briefly, and I sighed softly, before saying, "Sakido, please…"

When she looked back towards me, I saw the determination in her eyes, but I also saw that her resolve was indeed coming unraveled, but not fast enough. She opened her muzzle, but before she said anything, the kid spoke first, "I c-can watch out f-for myself here…"

Before I could say otherwise, Sakido smiled as she crossed her arms, and it was an argument I had just lost. Sighing as I shook my head, I knew that now that Sakido was going to be a variable in this upcoming fight, I was going to need to focus on her safety as well this time. I hadn't operated in a squad for over half a decade, so I was going to need to relearn how to watch someone else's back, and sooner than was plausible…

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

Stopping besides a building that was close to the center of the town, I felt my heart racing in my chest as I heard the shouting and laughing from around the corner. I looked up towards the sky and was barely able to make out Sakido's form flying above the town, and I asked mentally, _How many people do you see in the center of the town?_

Closing my eyes as I held the AR-15 in my hands, I let my hand pull the bolt of the weapon back, and I quietly slid it back forward. I didn't want to give away my position to them, or wait until they were lucky enough to look up at the sky. _'I can only see four from here, but three went into a building.'_

Easing my way around the corner, I held the gun up to my shoulder as I let the cool embrace of the night air wrap around my body, and this caused the cloak to billow behind me. I had the rifle set on burst fire, which would give me ten bursts per magazine. Looking at the four rebels that were around the fire, I saw one held his rifle at the ready, while the others seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lining the iron sights on the alert one, I took in a deep breath, and I let the rifle butt rest firmly in my shoulder as I slowly pulled the trigger.

_**BAK!**_

I stumbled out and into the street as a sharp pain erupted in the side of my head, but before I was able to regain my bearings, I felt the rifle ripped from my hands. Falling to my knee's as a wave of dizziness spread through my mind, I grabbed the side of my temple, and felt a slick warm feeling underneath my palm. I flinched as a hiss of pain came from my lips, and I looked over and saw a man clad in stark white standing their above me with a furious look over his face, and then he began to shout out in Russian too fast for me to follow. I made like I was trying to get away, and as I was pushing my hands on the ground, I slowly reached for my pistol that was hidden beneath the folds of my cloak and in the holster attached to the pants I had acquired from one of the dead rebels.

When he stopped shouting, he smiled as he looked over, and I did as well, and saw that the other four rebels were now walking towards us. I flinched, but I felt a small bit of reassurance, and that was when I realized why. _Sa-Sakido, don't do anything-_

**BZZZT!**

_…Foolish…_

The rebel that had first slammed his pistol into the side of my head fell to the ground as a smoke curled away from his body. As his body hit the ground, I saw a dark shadowy figure with glowing blue eyes standing there. I saw the figure's hands throbbing with blue electrical energy, and small bursts of lightning would flare from the balls of energy. I couldn't help but swallow thickly, even if I knew who it was, but I took this moment of respite to form a fireball in my hand, and I looked at the rebels and saw they were all staring up and into her blue eyes with fear. Two of them began to shake, while another one dropped his rifle entirely.

After Sakido let out a feral sounding growl, the rebels all ran, except one who shakily raised his rifle towards Sakido quickly. I felt a chill run through my body, and I threw my hand out at him.

Missing his body, I was lucky to instead hit the end of his rifle before he fired, but I was lucky to have hit his rifle at all. His rifle must've been on full auto as it fired continuously, and his aim arced high into the sky. I saw Sakido flinch as the first bullets hissed past her ears, and that was enough incentive for to rip my pistol from my hip and raise it, and then fire half the clip into the rebel where he stood…

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

Looking at Eric as he stopped firing his pistol, I took three large steps toward him and quickly picked him up. Cradling him in my arms as I took flight and rushed to the forest, I reached down and took a bandage from a pocket inside my robe and held it to the side of his head. I felt pain from his wound, and also pain of my own from guilt of letting him get hurt while under my watch. Eric placed one of his hands on my shoulder and said, "Sakido, we n-need to go back…"

Landing in the forest in a clear spot that was big enough for me to land in without harming my wings, I sat down and leaned against a tree as I pulled him closer to me. I frowned as I pulled him tightly to me, and I said quietly, "You will not be going back to that village, not yet… I will finish what you want done."

Pushing Eric out of my lap and onto the ground, I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I looked at his blood in the moonlight, and I leaned forward before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Pulling my muzzle away as I stood up, I looked down at Eric as he struggled to stand, and I said in a firm tone, "I want you to stay here Eric… I will be back soon."

Turning around and jumping up, I let my wings swoop downwards, and I was being propelled high into the sky as Eric shouted my name, but I did my best to ignore his shouts as anger began to collide with my sadness.

_Those rebels will pay for what they did to Eric… I will prove to him that I can help deal with these rebels…_

…

Landing without a whisper inside the village, I had seen that all the rebels were walking around the camp, and now I could see that there were seven rebels left in the village. Charging electrical magic into my palms, I walked around the corner, and saw two of the rebels were standing at the far end of the road, and I was able to see their shadows come into view from the light my magic was creating.

When they spun around, I shot my hands forward, and they cried out in pain as they were being electrocuted where they stood. When the last of their cries of pain filled the air, I cut off the magic and melted into the shadows as I heard shouting coming from deeper in the town. When I no longer was within view, I saw the four humans run past me, and that was when I felt like I would be able to kill the last of them in only two more bursts of magic and energy. Before walking into the road again, I charged as much magic as I could in my palms, but I blocked the light that the balls of electricity produced with my wings.

Walking into the road, I quickly swept my wings and arms towards the rebels and used my wind magic to knock them all off their feet; which wasn't hard as they were already facing the other direction and bending over their dead comrades. I quickly dug my hands into the ground, and I saw the lightning crisscrossing over the ground, before it reached, and surged into the bodies of the humans that were on the ground.

The energy that was in my body drained drastically as the powerful spell I had just used sapped me of the energy I had, but not enough that I would collapse like an untrained demon. I pulled my hands out of the ground as lighting lazily zapped between my fingers and the dirt. I felt a yawn start to come to my muzzle, but I shivered as I heard a voice behind me speak in a heavily accented voice, "You vill pay for that you mons'er!"

Turning my head and looking at the rebel that was standing near the center of the village, I saw he had a patch over one if his eyes, and a deep silver color for his other. When a click came from the pistol in his hands, I saw his thumb pull back and away from the top of his gun, and it was then that I knew pure dread enter my mind. I had failed Eric… and because of my failure, it was now going to prove to be both of our death's…

Closing my eyes, I felt coldness spread over my body, before warmth, and I bowed my head as I accepted my fate. "You vill suffer eternal pain you de'vil…"

** BANG!**

* * *

**A.N.: Alright everybody, here goes your new chapter, which is shorter than my past ones, but college is draining me… literally. I was able to easily type out this little bit, but it felt… **_**forced**_**.**

**Krikanalo: Thanks, I try to always put as much detail as I can into my stories.**

**Spartan: Eric has fingers, just like we do, but imagine slightly larger than your own and covered in fur.**

**Barber477: Heh, I'm not even going to try and explain what I meant, but at least they don't pick on you or insult you; girls do that a lot more than guys. With guys, we can insult each other and be fine with it… girls are crazy with insults xD**

**Maturedeath: Don't worry, as I might not be able to type as much, because I am also a freshman… difference though, is I'm a college freshman. But for the story, I will try my best.**

**Eric is a badass, but with this chapter, I needed to show he is still a human, not a god, and Sakido… she isn't in heat, but I'm thinking about just saying that now since everyone is thinking that. I wanted to more of say she was developing deeper feelings for Eric, but that isn't enough to fit the bill; and now that may not even matter anymore.**

**And dude, I don't care if you don't like your reviews, because I know I like them. As long as I don't have only 1 person reviewing my story, you can put whatever you want in your review, even if it is a discussion and not an actual review, better to have something to read about my story from someone else rather than nothing.**


	26. Savior

**Chapter 26: Savior**

**(Sakido's P.O.V.)**

A crack of thunder, and a flinch on my part, I felt light weighted, but it wasn't until I noticed the absence of pain did I slowly open my eyes. Looking over to where the rebel stood, I saw not one, but two figures standing there. From what I could see, the rebel has been the one to fire his weapon, while the figure standing behind him was extremely close. When the figure ripped his arm back, I noticed the rebel jerk back with the figures arm, before slowly tilting forward.

While the rebel continued to fall forward, the figure quickly wrapped a hand around the shirt of the rebel, and when I saw the red glint of a blade plunge into, and through the stomach of the rebel, I managed to hear a voice say quietly, yet loud enough that I heard it, "You made a mistake by trying to kill her… you should've stayed in Russia…"

This time, the figure threw the rebel down, and I watched as he slowly turned and looked at me. I felt a smile cross my muzzle as I looked towards the figure with disbelief and wonder, and I began to walk towards my savior.

When I was standing in front of the figure and looking down into his face, I smiled even more, and then heard him speak with a scolding yet caring tone, "I told you that they would kill you…"

I was too tired to do anything else except pull my love close to me with one of my hands, and I lowered my head and planted a kiss on his forehead, before I collapsed into his arms…

…

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

I was carrying Sakido as I carefully made my way back to where the kid was most likely still waiting, and it wasn't an easy trek. Sakido's exhaustion was weakening me, along with my own from running that entire distance; and then trying to find what part of town she was in. It was only due to my self sacrifice and exhaustion that I had reached her in time, and that was only after I had plunged my knife into the rebels back while flinging his arm downwards with one of my own_. I was damn lucky to have gotten there just as he did…_

Smiling weakly as I stumbled, I received another wave of dizziness and nausea, the head wound I had got from being pistol whipped was still affecting me; but thankfully not as much as it had before. Stopping and leaning against a tree, I let the brief moment f sickness take over, before it passed after a few moments. Taking a deep breath, I turned and began to walk back in the direction I had before, and I couldn't help but smirk as I reached a hand up and stroked Sakido's cheek. _She risked both our lives, but she did do a pretty good job at fighting those rebels… if I had been there with her, I doubt there would've been a chance of her coming as close to death._

Bringing her muzzle closer, I gave her a gentle kiss on the side of her muzzle, and I pulled away as I pulled her tighter against me. This would've been much easier if I had just turned into a demon, but I don't want to take the pants from another dead rebel.

Sighing as I felt her nuzzle against me, I pushed past another bush, and there standing in the middle of the small flat area of the forest was the kid. He flinched as he we came into view of the moonlight, and I looked at him and said, "The village is clear… there isn't any more of those men in it; alive that is." Moving over and setting Sakido's body down and against a tree, I smiled as she continued to sleep, but I looked over my shoulder and said, "You can choose to stay here for the night, or go back to your town; I will be going there in the morning to deal with the weapons and bodies of those men, but I'm too weak to do anything more now…"

"T-Thanks mister! I will t-tell anyone else that may still be alive about w-what you did…"

Nodding to him as I looked back at Sakido, I repositioned her head so that she wouldn't fall over and wake up while I set up my cloak for her to lie on. Standing up and turning around, I was surprised to see the kid still standing there, but he was looking at the ground with an indecisive look on his face, and I asked, "What is the matter kid?"

He didn't respond right away, but I did wait patiently as he seemed to be close to answering, which he did after a brief minute or so. "What… what if nobody else made it out alive…?"

"I doubt that kid… those rebels may be smart, but they aren't that good at killing people…"

Walking around the kid and grabbing my cloak from the ground, I flinched as I realized a painful realization; I didn't have anything with me except my knife. _Damn… I will need to collect my weapons tomorrow, and that is something I should do tonight before they get taken or lost… but I am in no condition to collect them… unless…_

Turning back and facing the kid, I asked, "If you go back to your town, I have a favor to ask of you…" I waited until the kid looked back at me, and when I knew he was listening, I asked, "Can you collect all of the weapons you saw the men use and keep them in whatever building you will be staying at?"

While he seemed a little unsure at first, he nodded, and I smiled as I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Thanks kid…"

"M-My name is Thomas. A-And thank you mister…"

Letting his shoulder go as he turned around and began to walk away, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty knowing that I was having him go back to his town alone. Shaking my head as I returned my attention to my previous work, I grabbed my cloak, and quickly spread it out. As there wasn't any wind or anything that would shift the cloak, I went directly to Sakido next and very carefully picked her up; cracking my back in the process. _Oh man she is getting too heavy for these weak tired muscles…_

Walking over as I held Sakido off the ground the best I could, I made my way to the cloak, but my grip was slipping, along with Sakido's shifting making it harder to hold her.

I stumbled, but luckily I didn't jostle Sakido when I fell to my knees. However, I DID hurt myself from the fall; known from the sharp jolt that ran up my thigh. In response to that, Sakido flinched in her sleep, and when her eyes snapped open, they turned and looked into my own instantly. She reached down and I saw her rub her thigh, but that caused a small jolt to run through my leg as well, and I noticed her wince as she placed her hands on my shoulders. Using that as my chance, I leaned over her until her back was on the ground, and as I placed my hands on either side of her body, yet she seemed to tighten her grip around my back.

"Uh Sakido… can you let me get up?"

I felt her pulling me back down, but while her arms were pulling me down, she shook her head as she asked, "And why would I want to do that?" I stopped trying to pull away as I accepted the inevitable fact that I would never be able to fight Sakido's strength, even in my own demon form. Instead of fighting her, I placed my hands on either side of her head, and held myself up by locking my arms, but I had to shift my body into a more comfortable position; as I was keeping my hips to the left of her body. "You did save my life… again…"

Letting my arms slowly ease up as she continued to apply pressure to my back, I said back with a soft tone, "Well, I can't let you get hurt, let alone killed. We are the two parts of the same soul…"

I smiled as Sakido gave me a grin in return, but I yelped in surprise as she seemed to think my method of lowering myself was taking too long. I was soon pressed against her body as her muzzle was planted firmly against my lips and I nearly blacked out as our emotion loop doubled, then tripled, and so forth the pleasure we were receiving.

Pulling my arms towards me, I very carefully slid them under her back and pulled her closer to me, before I started to feel a burning in my chest. I ignored that feeling as I felt my heart spinning, and Sakido's hands found their ways under my armors vest, and I felt her fingers pull me closer, and then the sharp feeling of her claws in my back. I didn't register the feeling as pain, but more as a new form of pleasure as Sakido pulled her muzzle away from lips, and I opened my eyes to see her own were still closed. As I continued to gasp for breath, and it was then that I realized the burning sensation in my chest was lack of oxygen.

Feeling the exhaustion slowly taking over, I laid my head down on Sakido's shoulder, yet that got her to pull her hands out of my vest. "Eric… what… what did you do…?"

Without making any kind of movement while I pulled the energy out of nowhere, I said, "I gave you my love…"

She didn't make any movement or reply, but I did feel the excitement coming from her, before it suddenly died into nothing again, but it left me with a deep curiosity to find out. I started to push myself up, but her excitement flared up again, and I caught a brief flash of what just flashed through her mind; and while vague and almost unseen, I still caught the main thought process behind it. I gasped as I pulled myself up and away from her, and the excitement was replaced almost immediately by concern, and I gazed into Sakido's concerned gaze, only for the question I was harboring to come out suddenly, "Sa-Sakido! Are you… did you really… what!?"

"Eric… what are you trying to say?" Sakido asked, but I had a feeling that she understood exactly what I meant, as the nervousness began to come from within her own heart.

Leaning forward as I placed my arms beneath her arms, I leaned down, but I passed her muzzle, and stopped right above her ear, and I stopped myself from speaking right away._ Should I really ask her this? By the name of every God in existence, are we even ready for a commitment as deep as that? Whatever will happen, I'm sure it isn't wrong for her to be having those kinds of thoughts, but… maybe it isn't a good thing that sometimes we know what the other is thinking._

Whispering my question into her ear wasn't something I wanted to do, but it was a needed question, and it was only when I felt the embarrassment running through my own body did I know for sure she understood.

While she shifted below me, I knew she wasn't going to answer, so I whispered into her ear once again, but I stopped once I was on my side, with Sakido's blue eyes glaring into my own. Licking my lips nervously, I wanted to look away, yet couldn't find it in myself to do so, and Sakido suddenly asked, "Is it so bad that I would want something like that? Is that why you asked that question?"

Grabbing one of her hands with my own, I gazed back into her angry eyes, and said, "I am only asking… I am not trying to imply anything… but you… we can't think about something like that right now…" Giving her hand a firm squeeze for good measure, I placed my other hand on her cheek, and I asked, "I don't want you to be mad at me over something as simple and normal as this, but not only can't we afford something as… as… as bonding as that… but it isn't even safe."

Her gaze did soften, but I saw the slight remainder of her anger deep in her eyes, but when I rubbed my thumb over her cheek, she smiled lightly. When she closed her eyes, she sighed deeply, before pulling me against her tightly, "Enough talking Eric… we need to go to sleep…"

Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Be careful what you dream about Sakido…"

* * *

Walking into the village during daytime was a drastic change, as now I was able to see all the damage that had been caused by the rebels for however long they had been present at the town. Blood was splashed onto the walls, bullet holes covered almost every building, and some form of damage was present every five square feet; whether it be a huge cut in the dirt or a bullet hole. Moving away from Sakido and rushing further into the village as I didn't hear a single sound, I moved towards the center of town, but stopped near an alleyway. I looked at the ground, and lying there at my feet was my sniper. I bent down, and upon inspecting it, saw nothing was wrong with it visually, but dirt had a way of messing with the mechanizations of any weapon.

Slinging it onto my back as Sakido reached my side again, she asked, "Where is everyone? Wouldn't some have come back after we killed those rebels?"

While I looked towards a building that looked like it was lacking as much damage as the rest of town, I said, "I would expect that, but logically… nobody would come back for fear of the rebels coming back as well."

Moving to the center of the village, I looked around, and saw a few people kneeling over blanket covered bodies, many of them mourning and weeping, to saddened to care that Sakido and I were here. I looked up towards Sakido, and I said quietly, with regret deep in my voice, "See Sakido… this is why we need to focus our attention on the rebels… who knows what else they have done so far…"

…

**(Lazuli's P.O.V.)**

I laughed loudly as I threw down yet another water skin that I emptied in a few gulps, _I'll just get more from another stupid median._

As I took another step, something caught my foot, and I fell face first into the dirt, and felt something warm and slick cover my fur and most of my body. Groaning as I stood back up, I glanced behind me and saw a median lying on the ground, and I growled as I shouted, "You stupid me… median… huh?"

Backing away as I saw a large blood puddle underneath the body of the median, I noticed now the small chunk of wood lying on the ground near his side. I flinched as I looked down at my body, which was now soaked in scarlet liquid. I was used to the sight of blood, but I only enjoyed amounts as great as this when they were on my claws, and caused by me. Looking around as I wiped as much blood from my clothing as possible, I stopped my motions as I caught site of the destruction around me. My eyes widened when I saw the wooden wagon that was completely obliterated, but not as much by the mutilated bodies that surrounded the side of the road.

I store at the bodies with wide eyes, and I felt my muzzle fall open slowly as I started to feel my stomach churning from the disturbing images of children mutilated. I didn't care if they were median children or not, but rather because I was getting brief flashes of dead demon children from the sight; remembering the early attacks carried out by angels on Hell. With a quick growl, I turned and kicked the dead median I had fallen over, but I yelped as I once more fell down onto the slick ground. As I fell, my foot got stuck underneath the corpse, and I quickly kicked it off as blood began to stain more of my fur and clothing, but what I saw caused my muzzle to drop all the way down. I rolled onto my hands and knees as my stomachs contents churned, before they emptied on the ground beneath me in a single violent heave.

Even as my stomach continued to churn, and I clenched my eyes closed as tightly as I could, I could not banish the image that had entered and tainted my mind. Never in all my days had I seen something as horrifying… as devious as I witnessed just now. The median's body was destroyed, utterly and completely, and it was easily the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. His inner organs had spilled out onto the ground, and where his bicep should've been was a gaping hole. The worst part wasn't even that, as I had seen a large chunk of metal impaled in his face, but it had also left parts of his inner workings seeping down his or her shattered face. I shuddered as I opened my eyes, before my stomach heaved once more.

_By Syndel's unmerciful soul, who is capable of doing such a thing!?_

Getting out of the puddle of blood, I turned around, and began to walk once again, hoping that there would be a river or lake somewhere that I could wash myself and my clothes.

There was a chopping like noise in the distance, and as I came across the top of the hill, I watched a strange thing zoomed by extremely fast over my head. The roar that now accompanied it made me clutch at my ears painfully, and I watched as it flew over the plains, covering distance in a matter of minutes that had taken me hours…

* * *

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Looking at Sakido as I put the shovel down, I saw the grim expression she wore as many of the inhabitants gave her frightened expressions. Stabbing the shovel into the ground, I looked forward, and saw the dozens of graves I had helped dig, place bodies in, and then fill alongside the remaining denizens of the town. While conversation had been scarce, I had managed to hear bits and pieces of needed knowledge from those that had worked at my side. Such as their being rumors that the rebels had moved further south, towards a great sea. I had also heard whispering around me from those who had thought I couldn't and didn't hear them, that they believed Sakido's presence was the cause of their misfortune.

While I hadn't approached those people, I did make sure to find out who they were, so that I could keep them away from my worlds weapons; I didn't want them accidently figuring out how to work them just to turn on Sakido.

Speaking of weapons, I had acquired all the guns and ammunition I could from the town, along with what Thomas had collected. I was left with quite an arsenal, but it wasn't a light load by a long shot. I had thought of leaving them behind, but I didn't need these weapons falling into the wrong hands, as that would lead to a disaster. _Just as history shows, those with more power will rule over those without any. If anything, I will bury these extra guns and come back to them later… possibly when Sakido and I are about to settle down and live in a home, instead of traveling around this land._

Letting out a quiet, but still audible sigh as I walked towards a building, I couldn't help but smirk as the thought of Sakido and I having a home all to ourselves began to sink in. Leaning down and grabbing the spare backpack that had all the small arms and weapon magazines in it, the smirk grew into a smile; because the reality of my thoughts was slowly coming closer. _I might have to build the house myself, but if I do, I can guarantee that Sakido won't have to duck inside of it. Who knows what we will have as furniture with her size, but by Gods name, I will make sure she lives in comfort…_

Slinging the backpack over my shoulders, and onto the back of my vest, I stiffened as I suddenly heard Sakido inside my own mind. _'Thank you for all those thoughts Eric…'_

I felt my face suddenly heat up as I heard a mental giggle from her, and I straightened up as I heard a man from beside me ask, "S-Sir… will you be traveling with us, or… will you be going with that demon?"

The way he referred to Sakido made my hairs stand on end, but I said back calmly, "I will be traveling with the demon… we have important work to do; as in making sure those people from last night don't kill others in other towns…"

I made sure that I got my point across, but I didn't want to appear rude, since I was trying to appear as the good guy.

Turning away from the man as I began to walk away, I heard him ask, "Can we get one of those we-weapons so that we can protect ourselves?"

After he asked that, I stopped as that was one of the few requests I hadn't wanted to get before leaving the town. I turned around slowly so that I wouldn't have to respond as fast, but it wasn't long before I was facing him anyways. Shaking my head as he looked at me with an expectant gaze, I said, "I can't give you any of these weapons…. you would only do more harm than good, whether you believe me or not."

Turning my head to the side as I saw the sadness flash in his eyes, I knew that wasn't the last emotion he was going to get, and it wasn't long until I heard the anger in his voice. "Why can't we have the right to protect ourselves!?"

"It isn't because you don't have the right, you and the others here aren't ready for these kind of weapons." I said, before I turned away from him, and continued walking back towards Sakido…

* * *

**A.N.: Hello all my wonderful readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I apologize for it not containing much action, but hey, it makes a spot for what can happen next chapter. I can say this, if you're in the military, or ever will; don't go to sleep without a squad mate or someone providing fire watch while you sleep. That rule heavily applies for the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Krikanalo: Dialogue keeps things moving between characters, especially when it concerns the main characters.**

**csg608893: Heh, close, but I don't plan on doing something like that until later, the second part that is, as the first idea isn't something I ever intend on doing.**

**Maturedeath: Being electrocuted sucks… but being killed like that is so much worse. And it took me selling my xbox to a friend for it to get the red ring…**

**Barber477: Thanks, thank you. :D**

**Spartan of Sparta: First of all, nice name XD. Secondly, don't mess with Eric or Sakido… it is like playing with fire…**


End file.
